The Bridge (OC X Various)
by Vigilante24
Summary: Everyone knows and everyone has heard about the Nine Tails Rampage on the Village Hidden on the Leaves. All the villagers know about the boy that was born, the boy in who, the beast was sealed. However, what they did not know was that a little far away from the village, at the same day, another baby was born. A girl that just likes the other boy would change the world.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Almost 13 years ago, the nine-tailed fox went on a rampage destroying almost the whole Village Hidden in the leaves. However, its night of terror ended when the fourth Hokage sacrificed his life by sealing the fox in a newborn.

The next day while everyone was trying to recover from the shock and while the villagers along with the ninjas were trying to continue with their lives, something got their attention.

The crying of a newborn baby echoed in the village, drawing most of the people's attention and in seconds, a small crowed had formed a circle around the source of the sound.

The Hokage along with a few ninja that had heard of the crying pushed the villagers aside and their eyes widen at what they saw in front of them.

A baby girl with raven black hair, covered with a small black and red blanket, was crying in front of them. From where the baby came or who her parents were, no one knew.

The Hokage knelt and gently took the newborn baby at his embrace. The girl started to cry and opened her crimson red eyes. Seeing the old wrinkled face of the Hokage, she started laughing, exposing her well sharp fangs.

The crowd immediately took a step back and whispers started between them. It was enough that the kid was an outsider, having red eyes and sharp fangs were only making things worse.

However, the Hokage ignored them and took the baby girl at the hospital and then at the infirmary. There she was placed next to a blond boy that had not stopped crying.

When she came close to him, the blond boy stopped crying and adverted his gaze at her. His blue eyes met her red ones and immediately the two babies started laughing.

"Looks like you made a friend Naruto. Someone that I am sure will share your pain. At least, none of you is alone anymore", the Hokage said and chuckled as he studied the two babies carefully.

*13 years later*

The two babies of the story grew up to become best friends. They both were sharing the same story. Hated by the villagers for reasons unknown to them, hated by children of their age, growing up with no friend or family.

The blonde boy, Naruto Uzumaki, became a prankster and did not stop playing pranks on the other villagers, hoping to draw their attention. He was loud, carefree and of course, childish.

The raven haired girl, that was named Akuma, due to the fact that she appeared a day after the demon foxed destroyed their village and because of her odd to them appearance.

Akuma, like Naruto, did pranks and liked to mess up with peoples' lives but she did that whenever she felt like it and unlike Naruto, she did it because she found it funny.

Another reason, why the villagers were thinking that her name was fitting. When she did not prank or mess up with the lives of others, she would isolate herself in the shadows where she could find some peace and quiet.

This is the story of Akuma and her adventures on her way to become a kunoich and achieve her dream.

Akuma's POV:

It was like every day at the Academy. Our sensei, Iruka, had left in order to chase and bring back the number one knucklehead and best friend of mine, Naruto Uzumaki.

I looked out of the window and smiled as I noticed the paint marks and shapes on the Hokage faces. Classic Naruto, I thought and a faint smile found its way on my face.

He and I were a lot the same. Ignored by people, being hated and of course being bullied by others. However, he likes to do pranks in order to draw everyone's attention.

I, on the other hand, I prefer to stay in the shadows. From there I can watch and study everything carefully without worrying that I will draw attention. You can say that I like being alone, since I am used to it.

Suddenly, the loud noise of the door opening and the yells from Iruka sensei snapped me from my thoughts and drew me back to the boring reality. I looked carefully and noticed that Naruto had finally being caught.

It was a matter of time, I thought as I watched my friend carefully. He was tied up with a rope and from the bruises on him; I could guess that Iruka sensei had dragged him for quite the distance.

"This is your last warning Naruto!", Iruka sensei shouted but Naruto simply ignored him. "That's it! Because Naruto lost it, everyone will retake the transformation jutsu!", he shouted and all the class except Sasuke and Me groaned.

We all stood from our seats and stood on a line with Sakura at the very front. I was between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Nice job with the paint Naruto", I said and gave him a smile.

"You bet it was", he said in a proud tone while giving me his famous toothy smirk.

"Okay Sakura Haruno", Iruka sensei said and the said pinky placed her hand on the correct sign.

"Transform", she said and transformed into none other than Iruka sensei.

"You transformed into me, good", Iruka sensei said as he marked on his clipboard. "Next is Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke, without saying anything and with the hands on his pockets, transformed into Iruka sensei and then quickly back to himself. Our sensei did not say anything but from the smile on his face, it was obvious that he was pleased.

"Okay, Akuma you are next", he said and I took a deep breath as I stood in front of me.

I placed my hands on the correct signs and transformed. I transformed into the Old Man or else known as the 3rd Hokage. I undid the jutsu and looked at Iruka sensei, which had a proud smile on his face.

"Excellent as usual", he said as he wrote on his clipboard.

I gave a small smile and walked to the end of the line. I passed by Naruto who gave me a thumbs up and I returned with a wink. It was like our friendship secret handshake.

Whenever some of us would feel down or would be sad, the other would do the move, a wink for me and a thumb up for Naruto, and the other would have to respond back.

With that, we could always fix our moods and then we would usually go for ramen. I am not a big fan of ramen but for my best friend, I would do everything and I mean everything.

"Okay, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Great job Naruto", Shikamaru said in a bored but sarcastic tone.

"It's always your fault", Ino complained and trust me, I really wanted to punch her that moment but I held myself.

"Like I care", Naruto said as he placed his hands on the right sign. He had a gfrin on his face and I knew exactly what he was going to do, so I closed my eyes the moment I heard him say "Transform".

The so known sound of pouf was enough for me to know that the worst had not passed over yet. Then, I heard something falling and I could imagine that it was Iruka sensei who had fainted.

When I heard the pouf again and Naruto laughing, I took off my arm and tried to restrain my laugh when I saw Iruka sensei with a massive nosebleed. Let me explain you what happened.

Naruto, for some unknown reason, can transform into a naked version of himself and when he uses it, every pervert man, in other words every man in the village, falls back with a nosebleed.

I saw it only once and it still gives me nightmares. Anyway, back at the class. Naruto was literally down at the floor, laughing his heart out when Iruka sensei finally got a hold of him and stand up.

"That is Naruto! That is your last warning! You have failed the graduation test 3 times! Tomorrow is you r last chance!", he shouted and I bet that the whole village could hear him.

After the small 'incident', the rest of the kids did the transformation jutsu and then lunchtime had arrived. All the kids left the classroom but I decided to stay and read my book.

I grabbed the book and an apple, made myself comfortable and started reading while taking a bit from time to time. Suddenly, Naruto came with a huge grin on his face.

"What's up Naruto?", I asked as I swallowed the last piece of my apple.

"Say Akuma, do you want to go to Ichiraku's after class?", he asked me and gave me his puppy eyes.

He knew that I was not a crazy ramen lover like him and possibly, he would want me to treat him but I could not resist on those eyes of his and finally I gave in.

"*sigh* Fine but if I am going to treat you, no more that 5 bowl. Do we have a deal?"

"It is a deal", he said with a huge grin and it was then when I noticed that launch time was over and the class was returning.

Naruto went and sat on his sit while I left out a sigh at his hyperactivity. What can I say? He is my friend after all. Anyway, the rest of the class passed by quite fast and before I knew it, it was almost over.

"Okay class. Do not forget that tomorrow is the graduation test. You are dismissed", Iruka sensei, said and we all started to pack our things.

"Come on Akuma!", Naruto said, grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the class.

"Where do you think you are going Naruto?", Iruka sensei shouted and caused him to stop, only for me to fall on top of him and both of us, to land on the hard wooden floor.

"Iruka sensei I…"

"You are not going anywhere. You still have to clean the Hokage monuments!", he said and caused Naruto to mutter something under his breath. "Akuma, you are free to go"

"No thanks sensei. Naruto is my friend and I am going to help him", I said as I stood up and then helped Naruto.

"Are you sure?"

"I am 100% sure sensei", I said and gave Naruto a wink in which he returned with a thumb up.

*Time Skip*

Naruto and I had been watching the Hokage faces for quite a long time. The sun had already started to set and we had a long until we finish. Well, we did not exactly doing our best. We were actually going in a slow and bored pace.

"This sucks… loser", Naruto complained.

"You are not going home until you clean every single drop of paint!", Iruka sensei shouted. "I will say it again Akuma, you are free to go"

"And I will say it again sensei. I am not going anywhere", I said as I rubbed some red paint from the fourth Hokage's cheek.

"So what, it is not like anyone is waiting home for me", Naruto said.

"Or for me", I said as I left out a sigh.

"Naruto, Tsuki", Iruka sensei called our names and made us stop.

"What do you want now sensei?", Naruto asked.

"I was just thinking… maybe after you clean everything, maybe I could take both of you for some ramen, what do you think?"

"Now that is some serious motivation. We will have that cleaned in no time!", Naruto said with a giant smile. "Am I right Akuma?"

"Well, since I am not treating you then I guess it is", I said with a smile as both Naruto and I started to rub faster than before.

*Time Skip*

After we had finished cleaning, which I guess was in record time, Iruka sensei did as he said and treated it us ramen. Now, we were sitting at Ichiraku, the best ramen place in the village and of course, Naruto's favorite.

"Naruto", Iruka sensei said and cased my blond friend, who was sitting between us, to look at him with a mouth full of ramen. "Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are don't you?"

"Of course I do", Naruto, said as he swallowed his ramen. I know they earned the title Hokage because they were the best ninja of their time, right. Especially the fourth Hokage, who saved the village from the nine-tailed fox"

"Then why did you paint their faces?"

"Because I am going to become Hokage someday. I will be the greatest Hokage of all times and everyone will respect of me. And of course, I will have the best Anbu captain at my side, right Akuma?"

"Hm?", I said with my mouth full of ramen. "Oh yeah of course. I would not let you take all the glory now, could I?", I said as finally finished my bowl.

"By the way sensei, may I ask a favor?", Naruto said sheepishly.

"You want another bowl?"

"No, can I borrow your headband for a while?"

"Sorry Naruto but this is worn by those who graduate the Academy. Tomorrow Akuma and you will take one, if you pass"

"You are so mean", Naruto huffed while crossing his hands in front of his chest, causing me to giggle.

"So, that is why you took off your goggles?"

Naruto did not say anything at first. Instead, he looked at Techu with a hungry look on his face.

"Can I have another bowl?", he asked, causing Iruka's sensei face to pale as he noticed the dozen empty bowl in front of Naruto.

I could not take it anymore and started laughing like a lunatic. I laughed so much that I fall from the stool I was sitting and landed with my back on the hard ground.

"Ouch", I said as I rubbed my head, the place where I was hurting the most.

"Akuma are you okay?", Iruka asked me concerned while Naruto had burst out laughing.

"Yeah", I said as I tried to stand up but ended up falling. This time, I had grabbed Naruto's jacket and had dragged him down with me.

Unfortunately, the odd were not in my favor as he landed on top of me. Thank Kami I was strong enough and managed to push him away from me. I stood up, cleaned myself and then helped him.

"Sorry Naruto", I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Nah, its okay", he said while he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, it is late. We should better head home, don't you think?", I asked him with a wink while slightly pointing at the tower of empty bowls.

"Oh yeah, you are right. Good night sensei", he said, grabbed my wrist once again and we both started to ran away from the shop.

"Naruto!", I heard Iruka's shouting while both of us giggled.

After we were at a safe distant, we stopped running and we continued our way walking instead. After a few minutes of silence, we finally arrived at our home. It was a few small apartments next to each other.

We climbed the stairs and we both stopped in front of our doors, that where next to each other.

"Goodnight Naruto", I said as I unlocked the door.

"Goodnight Akuma", he said as he entered his apartment.

The moment I stepped in, I locked the door and head for my small bedroom. It was not much, a small single bed stuck at the wall with a small table across of it. It may was small but at least it was cozy and perfect for me.

I took off my clothes and wore my pjs that was consisting of a red shirt and a black skirt. I closed the light, fall on the bed and soon enough, I drifted into sleep.


	2. Akuma (Character Info)

_Name:_ Akuma (demon)

 _Registration ID:_ 012624

 _Age:_ 12

 _Birthday:_ October 10

 _Species:_ Human

 _Blood Type:_ O +

 _Gender:_ Female

 _Birth Village:_ Unknown

 _Current Residence:_ Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the leaves)

* * *

 _Character:_

Acuma is a bipolar person.

Sometimes, usually when she is with unknown people or crowd in general, she is more secretive, more quiet. A girl that prefers to hide and observe everything from the shadows. There, she always finds some peace even if she is all alone.

However, when she is with her frends she exposes her true self. Her true mischievious self that likes to mess up with peoples' lives only because it is fun.

No matter what, Akuma is loyal to her friends and loved ones. She is willing to do anything for them, take any blow and even give her own life in order to protect them. She is ready to do anything and break any rule if that means saving the ones she cares about.

* * *

 _Past/Bio:_

Akuma was found as a newborn baby at the Konoha's gates. However, her strange appearance (red eyes and fangs), caused a lot of people not to exactly accept her with open arms. They did not welcome easily outsiders, expecially a baby that happened to appear a day after the nine tailed fox went on a rampage and also the day of the funeral.

Because of the funerl adn the sad and some claled cursed day, the villagers started to connect anything that was bad luck to her presence and avoiding her as much as they could or simply punch and kick her away from them, hoping to get outway from the bad luck and death she was bringing.

Because all the villagers were calling her a demon, she chose that name for herself in a way of proving that she had accepted what she is and she does not care what other people might say about her. She met Naruto when she was 4 and since then. the two of them became best friends.

Through the years, she had experienced the same pain Naruto did but she was always willing to smile if that meant for Naruto to be happy. Although they were the same age, Akuma always sees Naruto as her little brother and that is why, she is always there to support him in every decision he makes.

* * *

 _Appearance:_

 _Height:_ 1\. 50cm

 _Weight_ : 38 kg

 _Eye Color:_ Crimson red

 _Hair Color:_ Raven Black

 _Outfit:_ Brown long sleeveless shirt with a black sash around my waist. Black ¾ tights and black short ninja sandals.

* * *

 _Relationships:_

 _Father:_ Unknown

 _Mother:_ Unknown

 _Relatives:_ Unknown

 _Love Interest:_ She has not anyone (yet)

 _Chakra Type:_ Fire, Water

* * *

 _ **NINJA STATS**_

1-5: Horrible

6-8: Below Average

9-10: Average

11-13: Above Average

14-16: Talented

17-18: Gifted [This is Sannin level]

* * *

 **Ninjutsu [ninja techniques]:** 6

 **Genjutsu [illusion techniques]** : 11

 **Taijutsu [martial arts techniques]:** 10.5

 **Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits]: -**

 **Doujutsu [eye techniques]: -**

 **Kinjutsu [forbidden techniques]:** 2

 **Fuuinjutsu [sealing techniques]:** 2

 **Nindo:** Never let down your friends


	3. Chapter 2

**[A/N] - Many thanks and a shout out t my first reviewers:** _ **kittykathy7**_ and _**EMONERDCHILD.**_

 **I know there are quite a few spelling mistakes but I am trying my best to correct them since Enlgish isn't my first language and sometimes I don't even see them as incorrect. In addition, my Naruto stories were written around a year ago and now I decided to publish them here. Therefore, my writing might be not the best for a few chapters but I ptomise you that you will see changes as time passes by.**

 **Thank you once again for giving my book a chance and I own nothing minus my OCs.**

Chapter 2

Akuma's POV:

The next day I woke up by the sunrays that were entering from my small window. I woke up, stretched myself and went for a quick shower. I changed into my everyday outfit.(Brown long sleeveless shirt with a black sash around my waist. Black ¾ tights and black short ninja sandals) I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair into a nice ponytail and looked myself at my small mirror. I took a deep breath and started to do positive thoughts.

I usually do not believe in that kind of things but today I was nervous and I needed something to calm me down. After I was ready, I wore my high knee, black ninja sandals, locked the apartment and knocked on Naruto's door before entering. My blond knucklehead friend was sitting on his own small table eating while drinking some milk.

"Ready future Hokage?", I asked him as I closed the door behind me.

"You bet I am", he said as he drank his milk from the carton.

"Then let's go, I do not want to be late", I said as it was my time to drag him.

"Wait! Sandals first", he said and caused me to let go of him.

After he wore his blue ninja sandals and locked his door, we started to walk towards the academy.

"Race you to the class?", I asked him and I saw his eyes glowing with excitement.

"You are going to lose", he told me, as he stood ready.

"Okay on three … 3", I said as I started to run as fast as I could.

"Hey! You cheated!", I heard Naruto yelling and started to giggle.

I turned my head only to see that he was catching up with me. I decided to play a little dirtier and so I started to think of a plan. Suddenly, I saw a black cat in front of me and I smirked as an idea popped in my mind. I grabbed the cat and then, I threw it above my head. I did not need to turn to know that he had found Naruto's face, as his screams were enough for me.

"Stop cheating will you?", Naruto shouted as he tried to catch up with me but I was already ahead of him.

As for the cheating, what can I say? They did not call me Akuma (demon) for nothing. Yes, Naruto likes to prank and I like to play dirty and yes, I may seem cool and mature when I am with others but when I am with Naruto. I can be myself.

* * *

We had reached the Academy right on time, as the class was about to start. Who won? Who do you think? Me of course. Well, after I played dirty but still, a win is a win.

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, come to the next room. The final test will be on… the clone jutsu", Iruka sensei said and I immediately looked at Naruto.

He had started to freak out and I knew exactly why. Clone jutsu is actually his worst jutsu. That is it. If Naruto does not pass, I will not either, I thought as I looked at my friend one last time. Iruka sensei started to call one kid after the other and soon, Naruto's turn came. He looked at me and I gave him a wink in which he replied with a thumb up and a grin on his face.

"Show them what you can do future Hokage", I said with a smile on my face.

"You bet I will", he said with a determined expression on his face.

After a while, my name was called but I could not stop wondering how Naruto went. When I exited the classroom, I noticed him running down the hall with his head low. That was enough for me to answer my question. I entered the room where Iruka and Mizuki sensei were sitting behind a wooden desk.

On top of the desk, dozens of blue headbands were shining and waiting for me to take one and wear it. However, I ignored them, as I had to fail in order to be with Naruto. I held my breath as I walked towards the centre of the room.

"Okay Akuma, make 3 clones to pass", Iruka sensei told me.

I took another big breath; closed my eyes, placed my hand on the correct signs and concentrated. I could feel my chakra splitting up and when it made two copies of itself, I stopped the jutsu. It is harder that it seems but when I opened my eyes, I saw that I had succeeded it.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and looked at the two chunin in front of me, who had shocked with a mix of disappointed looks on their faces.

"I am sorry Akuma but you failed", Iruka sensei told me.

"Oh come on Iruka. She managed to make two", Mizuki sensei said and supported me. I never really liked him to be honest. He was always sending me a very dark and bad vibe.

"You know I cannot Mizuki. She needed to make 3 in order to pass"

"It's okay sensei, I understand. I will pass next year", I said in a little lower than usual voice and exited the classroom.

Yes, I was sad that I had failed but at least I had failed with my best friend and that was what mattered to me the most. My friends were always on top of everything. I exited the Academy looked around me. Parents were congratulating their kids and a pain crossed my heart as someone had stabbed me with a kunai.

I, like Naruto, never had a family and I was wishing for one. However, having Naruto as closest to me as family was enough. Speaking of Naruto, I started to look for him. I finally found him sitting lone in the swing. That swing was our common place to come when we were sad. It was actually the first time we met.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

I was around 4 years old and I was walking the streets of Konoha. The villagers were sending me mean looks and some were even pointing at me while saying "Akuma" I held back the tears that were trying to escape my eyes and started to run, hoping to get away from all the stares.

However, whenever I would go, I would see them everywhere. Finally, I arrived at a weird building that soon found out that it was the Academy. No one was there and I let out a sigh as I was hoping to find my peace and quiet but I was wrong.

I noticed a blond boy sitting at the swing, crying. I was ready to go but curiosity got the best of me and I ended up walking towards him. When I was close enough, I sat next to him but I did not say anything. After a few seconds, he raised his head, I came face to face with the most beautiful blue, and at the same time sad eyes, I had ever seen.

"Why are you crying?", I asked.

"People call me a monster and they push me away… and some kids made fun of me for my dream… of being a Hokage", he told me between sobs.

"Well, I believe that your dream is great. People had made fun of me too you know and kids also", I said as I placed my hand on top of his.

"Really?", he asked and I replied with a nod.

"What is your name?", I asked him.

"Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to become Hokage someday, believe it!", he told me while shouting the last part.

"Well, I am Akuma and I am going to become the best Anbu captain, believe it!", I said and I also shouted the last part.

"Hey Akuma… do you want to be my friend?"

"Of course I would", I said and gave him a small smile in which he replied with a toothy grin.

 ***End of Flashback***

* * *

I let out a sigh and I was ready to walk to him when I heard two women gossiping about him.

"He along with another girl are the only ones that did not pass", one woman said.

"Yes, it was his 3rd time. What a loser", the other one said and her words were making my blood boil.

I started walking towards my friends but first I brushed the two ladies with my shoulders, as I passed between them.

"Hey watch it you brat!", the one who had talked first said.

I stopped and I turned my head a little to the side. I watched both of them carefully with the tip of my crimson eyes. The moment they noticed who I was, they back up.

"Stay away you demon", the other one said and I simply ignored them and continued my way.

"Hey Naru", I called Naruto with his nickname and sat down on the swing, right next to him.

"Hey Akuma, you did not pass either huh?", he said without raising his head.

"Yeah but do not worry. We are going to do it better next time right?", I said as I winked at him.

He noticed but he did not reply with his signature thumb up or his foxy grin. It had been years since he was so sad that simply ignored our secret sign.

"Sorry Akuma but I am not in the mood"

"It's okay, I understand", I said as I let out a sigh and looked around me.

All the kids had started to leave with their parents, happy that they passed. I turned my gaze at the sky that was painted with beautiful colors of orange, red and pink while the sun was slowing setting at the horizon. I looked again back at the ground, only to notice that Mizuki sensei was coming towards us with a grin on his face.

"Hey Naruto, Akuma", he said as he stopped right next to me.

"What do you want sensei?", I asked.

"I know a way that you two can graduate"

"For real?", Naruto asked as his mood suddenly changed and his face light up.

"Yes but let's talk somewhere else shall we?", he said and with that, we walked towards Naruto's apartment.

I did not trust him but I could not let Naruto on his own. In addition, if he really had a way for us to pass the Academy, why not take the chance?

* * *

We were sitting at the small "balcony" at Naruto's apartment and we were watching the whole village. Naruto still had a sad face but in his eyes, you could still see some hope.

"You know Naruto, Akuma, Iruka wants both of you to become strong. However, that will not happen if he goes easy on you. He is like you two, you know. No parents, no family"

"But… this time, I really wanted to graduate", Naruto said.

"Me too", I said.

"Then, I guess I will have to tell you", Mizuki sensei said with a smirk.

"Tell us what?", I asked.

"It is a secret but I am going to let you know it"

"What is it?", I asked as I was getting impatient.

"In the Hokage's office there is a scroll with secret techniques. All you two have to do is to learn one from it and Iruka will let you pass"

"That's it?", I asked not believing it.

"Yeah, well time for me to go. Good luck guys", he said as he patted both of us on the head and headed for the exit.

"Ready to graduate Naruto?", I asked and I saw his eyes lighting with hope and determination.

"You bet I am", he said in his usual self.

"Then, we start with nightfall", I said.

* * *

Night had finally come and Naruto and I were ready to borrow the secret scroll. Right now, we were on our way to the tower, trying our best to be quiet as we running at the rooftops. We finally landed on the balcony, right outside of the Hokage's office.

I carefully opened the window and we both entered the office. We started to search and search but we came with empty hands.

"I found it Akuma!", Naruto shouted as he pointed at a scroll at the top of a bookshelf.

"Be quiet Naruto"

"Sorry. So, will you give me a lift?", he asked me.

"Jump on", I said as I let Naruto jump on my back.

"I cannot reach it!", he said as he was trying his best to grab it but we were both short.

"Just try Naruto"

"I am trying Dattebayo!"

"Try harder!", I said and finally Naruto grabbed the scroll but he made me lose my balance and we both ended up falling on the wooden floor.

We both rubbed our butts as they were hurting from the fall but we froze in our places when we heard footsteps. We looked at each other before I place my hand in front of my mouth, telling him to be quiet. In our tiptoes, Naruto grabbed the scroll and together we exited the same way we came. I left out a sigh as I was watching the Hokage building fading behind us.

"We made it Akuma!", Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah but we still have to learn that technique. Follow me", I said as I lead us to the place in the woods, where Mizuki sensei had told us about.

When we finally reached it, Naruto left out a sigh and fall on his butt. I sat next to him, helped him take off the scroll and we opened it together.

"Let's see… the first one is multi shadow clone jutsu", Naruto said and I started chuckling while Naruto groaned. "Not this again, is my worst jutsu"

"Luck is not with you my friend", I said as I was trying to stop the laughter. "Anyway, Naruto, your worst or your best, we have to learn it if we want to pass"

"I know"

"So stop complaining and let's get to work", I said as I stood up and started to stretch myself.

* * *

Naruto and I had been practicing the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu for a few hours now. Do not ask me to tell you exactly, because even I do not know. Anyway, we had almost mastered that technique when Iruka sensei landed in front of us.

"It's all over", he said as he shadowed us over. Naruto and I started to rub the back of our heads while laughing awkwardly.

"Got us already, not bad. You are quick sensei. We only had time to learn only one technique, right Akuma?"

"Yes but you will be surprised sensei", I said but judging from his expression, I noticed that something was wrong. He seemed like he did not knew about it.

"Listen Iruka sensei! We are going to show you this amazing jutsu, you will let us graduate and everything will be okay. That way works right. Anyone who learns a jutsu from the scroll passes", Naruto said.

"Where did you get that idea?", Iruka sensei with a socked expression. Something is not right, I thought.

"Mizuki sensei told us about it, believe it! He told us where to find the scroll and then this place", Naruto said but stopped when he finally noticed Iruka's sensei expression.

Suddenly, his attention went behind him as dozen of shuriken were aimed at us.

"Look out!", Iruka shouted as he pushed Naruto and me out of the way.

We both rolled and finally landed on our butts a few feet away. I quickly opened my eyes and a gasp escaped my lips as I looked at Iruka sensei. He was pinned at the wooden wall, of the hut, and some kunai had even pierced his skin and blood was coming from the fresh wounds.

"I see you found our little hide out", Mizuki's sensei voice was heard as he landed on a tree branch a little away from us.

"So, that is the way it is huh? I should have known", Iruka sensei said.

"Naruto", Mizuki sensei called my friend. "Give me the scroll now", he said and my brain started to put the pieced together.

"No, Naru. Do not give it to him", I said as I managed to stand up and step in front of him.

"Wait a minute. What's going on here?", Naruto asked as he was looking Iruka sensei, Mizuki sensei and me with a confused and scared expression.

"Naruto, do not let Mizuki get the scroll", Iruka sensei said as he managed to pull out a kunai from his right leg.

"Akuma, do not let Mizuki get his hand on Naruto or the scroll. The scroll contains forbidden jutsus that can put the whole village in danger. Mizuki used both of you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power"

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you because he does not want you to have the scroll", Mizuki sensei said.

"Stop lying Mizuki. Do not let him trick you Naruto", Iruka sensei said and Mizuki sensei started to laugh like a maniac.

"Oh, I will tell you who is really lying"

"No Mizuki!"

"They have been lying to your whole life Naruto. Since the decree 12 years ago"

"What decree?", Naruto and I asked together.

"Everyone knows it expect you and your little friend. Iruka is trying to hide it from you even now. He will do anything to shut me up"

"What is this decree? Why is everyone else know about it?", Naruto asked.

"Don't tell him, it's forbidden!", Iruka sensei shouted,

"What is forbidden?", I asked.

"The decree is that no one can tell you that the nine tailed fox is inside you", Mizuki sensei said and my jaw dropped.

I looked behind me and I noticed that Naruto was the same shocked I was. What? He is the nine tailed fox?, I asked myself as I my brain tried to analyze what it had just heard.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken your body. You are the nine-tailed fox", Mizuki continued.

"Stop it!", Iruka shouted even more.

"They have sneaking around, hiding things for your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated it you, like dirt. They hated you for just being alive"

"No!", Naruto said thought greeted teeth as he started to concentrate enormous amounts of chakra.

"Naruto", Iruka and I said together.

"That is why you will never be accepted to this village. Even your beloved it sensei hates your guts", Mizuki sensei continued and was angering Naruto even more.

I quickly grabbed his hand and made him to look at me. Tears had started to escape his blue eyes that were once again filled with sadness. I could only imagine what he must have felt like, to learn that all your life had been a lie. Finally, Naruto started to calm down but and I wiped away the tears that they had left.

"Die Naruto!", I heard Mizuki sensei shouting and we both turned to look at him, only to see that he had thrown a demon windmill shuriken.

"Naruto duck!", I shouted and I was ready to move but Iruka sensei got me.

Naruto opened his eyes only to see Iruka sensei protecting him, using his body as a shield against the giant shuriken. Blood started to run from his already open wounds along with the new one and it started to fall on Naruto's face. I felt my eyes water as a few tears managed to escape my eyes and roil down my cheeks.

"Why?", Naruto asked.

"Because we are the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They did not have time for me; they just forgot that I was there. My grades dropped, I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and know my name. However my tried were not enough to get their attention, so I started to do crazy things that later, I had to pay for it. It was hard; I know how you feel Naruto. You feel lonely, it hurts inside, and I could not have been there for you more. I let you down, I am sorry. No one should have to suffer like that, no one should have to be lonely", Iruka sensei said with tears on his eyes but that only caused Mizuki sensei to laugh once again.

"Don't make me laugh. Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the nine-tailed fox killed his parents and now that beast is sealed inside of you. He would say anything to get the scroll from you.

"Naruto run!", I shouted and thank Kami he listened to me, as he started to run.

"Naruto!", Iruka shouted but he did not stop running. Mizuki sensei started to laugh and landed a little behind us. I quickly grabbed a kunai and stood between him and my sensei.

"You know when he makes up his mind, nothing can change it. He is going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village"

"Shut up sensei, you are lying", I said as I tightened my grip on the kunai.

"Come on, you both saw that look on his eyes, didn't you? Those are the eyes of the beast"

"No", Iruka sensei said as he managed to pull off the giant shuriken and stand up. "Naruto is nothing like that!", he shouted as he threw the giant shuriken.

It passed by me by inches and went straight for Mizuki's sensei face but he easily dodged it by moving his head to the side. He smirked but it was soon faded when he noticed that I had also thrown my kunai. He moved aside the last seconds but I managed to scratch him a little on the cheek.

"Do not speak about my friend like that", I said in a deadly tone but that only caused him to laugh.

"You two are a joke. As soon as I eliminate Naruto, I will get the scroll", he said and my eyes widen. "Then, will be back for you", he continued and went after Naruto.

"No!", I shouted but it was too late.

"Akuma!", Iruka sensei called my name and draw my attention.

"What is it sensei?", I said as I came to his side and helped him to stand up.

"Go after Naruto, I will take care of Mizuki"

"No sensei, you are hurt"

"It doesn't matter. If Mizuki get his hands on that scroll, we are doomed", he said and I nodded before both we take different directions.

I started to search for Naruto and thank Kami I finally found him, resting on the base of a tree. He had a sad expression on his face and he was constantly looking at the ground below him.

"Hey Naru", I said as I landed next to him.

"Stay away from me Akuma, I am a monster", he said, not even raising his head to look at me.

"You think I care!", I said and made him to look at me in the eyes. "Monster or not, you are still my friend and you will be forever, no matter what. I do not care even if you had a second head or even if you were, a spy and you were trying to destroy the village. You are my friend and that is what I care about. Iruka sensei does that too", I said as I helped him to stand up.

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, I know. Now let us-", I said but stopped when I heard movement.

I covered Naruto's mouth and we both slammed our backs at the tree trunk. I placed my finger in front of my lips and motioned for him to be quiet. He nodded with his head and I took off my hand. We both looked carefully, in order to see what was happening.

In a clearing, a Mizuki and Iruka sensei had just landed. Iruka's sensei condition was ever worst while Mizuki was untouched.

"As you could stop me. You do not get it Naruto is just like me and so it's Akuma", Mizuki said.

"And why is that?", Iruka sensei, who was sitting at the base of a tee, asked.

"He wants the scroll for his own power and to take his vengeance. That is why beasts are and Akuma will simply follow him behind like a good dog she is. She is an outsider and that is what outsider does. They infiltrate a village and when they will find the right opportunity, they will betray us all. Those two will put all their rage on the scroll and will destroy everything"

"You are right", Iruka said and Naruto gasped but I covered his mouth before saying anything else and giving away our position.

"That is how beats are but that is not how Naruto is. He is nothing like that and so is Akuma. Naruto is one of a kind, works hard, put his whole heart to it. Surely, he messed up sometimes and everyone jump at him but his suffering only makes him stronger. That is what separates him from being a beast. Akuma is also one of a kind. She is caring and more loyal than you will ever be. She may be an outsider but she considers herself a member of the leaf and that is what she is. She would die first before risking the village's shake. She just like Naruto grows stronger through their suffering. Therefore, you are wrong; they are nothing like you said. He is Naruto Uzumaki and Akuma of the village hidden in the leaves", Iruka sensei finished his speech and I wiped away the tear that were trying to escape my eyes.

I looked at my right and noticed Naruto crying like a baby but who could blame him.

"You really believe that?", Mizuki sensei asked him as he grabbed the second giant shuriken from his back. "Well Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind. You are finished!", he continued and charged at Iruka sensei.

I looked at Naruto who seemed to have the same thought I did. It was time for us to stop hiding. Therefore, I grabbed Naruto, spinned him a few times and threw him straight at Mizuki. He kicked him on the face and sent him flying while Naruto landed easily. I smirked; jumped and landed next to him.

"Not bad for a little punk and an outsider", Mizuki sensei said as he started to get up.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei… I will kill you", Naruto and I said together and send him my most murderous glare.

"Such strong words. I could simply destroy you with a simple move", Mizuki sensei said and raised his fist.

"Take your best shot for I", Naruto said as he placed his hand on the seal. "Will give it back to you a thousand times more!"

"I want to see you trying. Show me what you can do nine tailed fox!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!", Naruto said and countless Naruto's filled the area and the trees.

"Hey, do not let me out. Shadow clone jutsu!", I said as I created my own clones.

They were little in front of the many Naruto had created but they were enough to kick Mizuki's sensei ass.

"What is this?", Mizuki sensei asked/wondered while looking around him with a scared expression on his face.

"If you are not coming", one Naruto clone said.

"Then we are going to come after you", another clone said.

"That's right", one of my clones said.

"Let's show him what we can do!", another of my clones shouted and along with Naruto's they started beating Mizuki.

After quite the beating, our clones disappeared an exposed a shocked and scared bleeding Mizuki, lying on the ground.

"Sorry, I was carried away", Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess I did too", I Said as I also started to rub the back of my neck.

"Are you okay Iruka sensei?", Naruto asked him.

"Yeah"

"We should take you to the hospital sensei", I said.

"In a minute. Naruto, come here a bit. I have something I want to give you", he told me and we both walked towards him.

"What is it sensei?", he asked.

"Close your eyes", Iruka sensei said and Naruto did as he told.

He took off his own headband and Naruto's goggles. Then he carefully tied the headband carefully on Naruto's forehead

"Okay, you can open them", he said and Naruto opened his eyes. "Congratulation, you graduate!"

Rays of sun light up the whole forest as if Kami himself was happy about it. However, the rays were nothing compared to the happiness on Naruto's face.

"Congratulation Naruto!", I said with a big smile as Naruto's eye glowed with excitement and happiness.

Naruto did not speak but instead he tackled Iruka sensei to the ground and started to hug his and thank him repeatedly.

"Naruto enough. We have to take sensei to the hospital, he is hurt", I said as I pulled him away from sensei.

"Hey Iruka sensei, what about Akuma?", Naruto asked.

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot it. This is for you Akuma", he said as he grabbed a black headband from his kunai pouch.

'For real? But I thought you did not know about Mizuki's plan"

"I did not however, I knew that you held back in order to be with Naruto, so I wanted to give it to you the next day"

"Wow", I said as I took the headband and carefully hold it on my hands. "But wait a minute, how did you know that I was holding back?"

"I am your sensei. I know the strengths and weaknesses each one of you has", he said as he messed up with my hair.

"So sensei, would you please do the honor?", I said as I gave him the headband.

"You want me to-", he said a little shocked and I gave a nod with my head.

A smile found its way on his face as he knelt at my height and tied my headband. I smiled too as I felt the nice sensation of the fabric against my skin.

"Now that is all over. Who is in for ramen? My treat", Iruka sensei said and Naruto started to jump up and down from happiness.


	4. Chapter 3

Akuma's POV:

I woke up earlier than usual today due to my excitement. Today was the day we would be put on squads and our lives are genin would finally begin. We would go on mission, learn new jutsu and tricks and leave like a real shinobi.

I jumped from my bed and ran at the bathroom. I took a cold shower, brushed my teeth and dressed on my usual outfit.. I brushed my hair and tied them on a high ponytail while leaving two small bags, one for each eye. Then, I grabbed my headband, tied around my forehead and looked myself at my small mirror.

Today is the day; I thought and smiled as I head to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple for later, and wore my high knee black ninja sandals. I locked the door of my house and knocked on Naruto's. I waited a while before I step in. As usual, he was sitting on his small table, eating ramen and drinking milk.

"Ready to go?", I asked him with a huge grin on my face.

"One minute", he said as he stood up and went to wear his headband.

I smelled something bad and rotten and my attention quickly went to the carton of milk, on the table. I smelled it carefully and I immediately covered my nose while trying not to puke.

"Hey Naruto", I said as he came, headband on forehead.

"Yeah?"

"You know that the milk has passed its day, don't you?"

"Really? Oh well. I will throw it later. Come on Akuma, we are going to be late", he said as he dragged me out of the house.

He wore his ninja sandals and together we started walking the empty streets of Konoha. While we were walking, I noticed that someone had tried to camouflage on a wooden fence but he or she had did it terrible and it was obvious.

"Here I come Naruto!", a very familiar voice was heard and in seconds later, the camouflage dropped and Konohamaru charged at Naruto. However, he tripped on the camouflage blanket and ended up face planting the ground.

Let me introduce you to Konohamaru, lord 3rd grandson or as everyone calling him, the honorable grandson, a nickname that he hates a lot. Naruto and I met him yesterday at the Hokage's office. He tried to attack Old Man but failed as he tripped on his own feet.

Then he argued with Naruto until he saw him using his sexy jutsu on a jounin, named Ebisu, who was Konohamaru's teacher. After that, he begged Naruto to teach it for him and when he accepted I bid them goodbye and went to train.

The same night, I fall on Naruto by accident and he told me everything while we were eating some ramen. Anyway, Konohamaru is always trying to challenge Naruto on a fight but of course, he does not have the time.

"What do you think you are doing Konohamaru?", Naruto, after a good minute of awkward silence, said.

"That was a dirty move. That is why I have you as my rival", Konohamaru said as he raised his head and sat on his knees.

"But I did not do anything", Naruto told him.

"Yeah Konohamaru, you just tripped once again", I said.

"Aright, now fight me fare and square", he said as he got up and stood in position.

"Sorry but Akuma and I we have an orientation"

"Orientation?"

"That's right, from today I am a ninja. Believe it", Naruto said and pointed at his headband.

"Both of us are", I said with a small smile. "Come on Naruto, or we will be late"

"Oh yeah, see you later Konohamaru", Naruto said as we continued the way at the Academy.

Within a few minutes we were there and when we entered the class, we noticed that only the half of the kids were there. Naruto and I took our regular sits but I could not stop noticing the giant grin on Naruto's face. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

He was waiting actually, for someone to ask him what he did in the class and then he would tell everyone that he had graduated. As on cue, Shikamaru noticed him and started to walk towards my blond happy friend.

"What are you doing here Naruto? You can't be here, this class in only for those who graduated", he said.

"Oh yeah. You see that Shikamaru, you see that?", Naruto said with a huge grin while pointing at his headband. "We are going to be training together, believe it!"

"Hm"

"Let me put it this for you. Look at this headband. I feel great, like it was made for me. Believe it!", Naruto said and started to laugh.

I smiled at the childish behavior of my friend and I could not but notice Hinata, who was blushing like crazy. I decided to mess up a little with her, so I stood up; walked and sat next to her.

"Hey Hinata", I said but her eyes were still fixed on Naruto. "Hey, I know. Do you want me to help you two get together?", I said and her face turned red as a tomato.

"I-I-I… ", she did not say a word only played with her fingers.

"You know, I ship it. You two would look great together, especially when you would have a family", I said and she blushed even more.

Heck, even I did not know that someone could blush like that. Suddenly, she did not take it anymore and fainted at my arms. I placed my hand in front of my mouth in order to contain my laughter. Hinata was from the few kids that were my friends in the Academy. She was from the few that did not bullied or made fan of Naruto or me.

"Akuma, what did you do to Hinata this time?", a voice was heard from behind me and turned my head only to see my other friend.

"Hey Shino. Me? I did nothing. Her love for Naruto did", I joked and started chuckling again.

"You know, you are too quiet some times and other you are more mischievous than Naruto. It is hard to tell on that mood you are usually"

"I know", I said as I left out a sigh and returned to my serious self.

"Any idea what team you will be placed?"

"No, you?"

"No", he said as he sat next to me.

Seconds later, Hinata started to come around. She grabbed her head and I held here to stand on a sitting position.

"How are you feeling Hinata? I am sorry, I overdid it", I said as I lowered my head.

"I-it is ok-okay Ak-Akuma", she told me and I smiled as I loved her stuttering. It was so cure and kawai some times.

Suddenly, the door of the classroom was burst open as Sakura and Ino barged in, both panting like crazy.

"I won again Sakura", Ino said.

"Yeah right. My toe was at least one inch ahead"

"Have you always being this delusional?", Ino said.

I noticed that Naruto had heard Sakura's voice and was looking at her with a blush on his cheeks. He was in love with her from the first day of the Academy but of course, Sakura had only eyes for Sasuke. Ino and Sakura stopped fighting as they both noticed Sasuke. Sakura especially ran at his desk with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey Sakura!", Naruto said and waved at her with a giant smile.

"Move it!", she said as she pushed him aside."Good morning Sasuke… may I sit with you?"

"Back of forehead", Ino said as she run next to her. "I am sitting next to Sasuke"

It did not take a long before all the girls, minus Hinata and me, make a circle around Sasuke and start arguing about who came first and who would sit next to Sasuke. Although he was arrogant with an extremely big ego, I felt sorry for him. I could only imagine how it must feel like, being followed and chased by a group of crazy fan girls.

* * *

3rd Hokage's POV:

I was sitting on my desk, my glass ball in front of me. Around me, nine jounin, ready to see the kids and learn who would have on their teams. Right now, my ball had stopped at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, is that him?", a jounin asked me.

"Yes, he is the one", I said.

"He is the only survivor left from the Uchiha clan", Kurenai stated.

"That's right", I said as my ball continued watching the whole classroom but stopped above a group of girls and of course Naruto, who was lying on the ground.

"Naruto Uzumaki huh?", Kakashi said, mostly to himself.

I looked at my ball carefully as Naruto stood up and jumped at Sasuke's desk. Their faces were inches away as the two boys started glaring at each other. The girls started to scold Naruto, telling him to leave Sasuke alone. Suddenly, a boy in front of him accidentally bumped on Naruto and made him fall forward.

He ended up kissing Sasuke on the lips. Everyone in the class was quiet, as they were all watching with wide eyes.

I chuckled at the scene and so did the jounin, as it was certainly, an unforgettable event. A second later, the two boys split up and started to clean their mouths while the rest of the class, minus the girls, were laughing and rolling at the ground.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped cleaning his mouth and looked behind him. The crowd of girls had a deadly aura around them and Sakura, who was at the front, crackled her knuckles. Then, they started chasing Naruto around the class until the tarapped him at the corner of the class.

My ball was flying above them and we could all see the bruises and wounds the girls had caused him. They were ready for a second round when a kunai passed Sakura's hair by inched and stuck at the wall. The girls turned their heads with angry looks only to freeze to their spots when they noticed whom the thrower was.

Akuma, who was almost at the end of the class, was standing at a desk, a deadly aura around her. Her crimson eyes were somehow covered by her black bangs, making her look even scarier.

"Leave Naruto alone all you will have to deal with me", she said as she grabbed one more kunai from her weapon pouch. The girls with scared expressions backed away from Naruto and without saying a word, returned to their seats.

"Who is that girl?", a jounin asked.

"Oh that is just Akuma", I said with a smirk on my face.

"She is the outsider, the kid that was found at the gates, right?", Asuma asked me.

"That's right. She is that girl", I said as I observed her carefully.

She had sat back at her desk; between Hinata and Shino while Naruto sat next to Sakura who finally sat next to Sasuke.

"Okay, I believe that is enough. Iruka", I said and the said chunin entered.

"Yes lord Hokage"

"This is the teams, go announce them at the kids", I said as I gave him the paper.

"Yes Lord Hokage", he said, bowed and excited the room.

* * *

Akuma's POV:

After Naruto's beating, Iruka sensei came and he had the paper with the teams on his hands. I smiled as I could not wait to get into a squad but then, a thought crossed my mind and ruined my mood.

What if my comrades do not want me in their team? What if my sensei does not want me either? No, do not think like that. Be positive and hope to team up with Hinata, Shino or Naruto, I said to my mind and listened to sensei carefully.

"As from today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships... but that is nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level of ninja. All the genin will be grouped into 3-man squad, except one team, which will have four members because of the odd number. Each squad will be led by a jounin, an elite ninja", he said.

"Well someone has to be one Sasuke's team, I wonder who", Ino teased Sakura.

"I do not know", she said but from her look, you could see that she really wanted to be the one.

"I will now announce the squad", Iruka sensei said and started to say the teams. "Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Akuma. Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame… Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimitchi and Ino Yamanaka"

"Oh great I am with Sakura and Sasuke. Life is unfair", I said as I left out a sigh and placed my head on the desk.

"Do n-not f-feel down Ak-Akuma", Hinata tried to comfort me.

"Come on, why I should not be feeling down? You have Shino on your team while I have a crazy obsessed fan girl and the biggest ego in the village", I said and left out another sigh.

"Iruka Sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke", Naruto complained.

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students while you Naruto, had the worst scores", Iruka said and the whole class minus, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and me, started laughing. "We had to create a balance that is why; we placed the best students with the worst"

"Just make sure not to get on my way loser", Sasuke said, angering Naruto.

"Hey, what did you say?!"

"Are you deaf or something?"

"Knock it off Naruto, sit down!", Sakura scolded him.

"I feel sorry for you", Shino told me and I covered my head with my hands.

"I am doomed", was all I said.

"*clears throat* after lunch you will meet your new jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed", Iruka sensei said and exited the classroom.

I raised my head and I was ready to ask if Naruto wanted to accompany me but he was nowhere to be found.

"If you are looking for Naruto, he run after Sakura", Shino told me and I left yet another sigh.

"Its ok-okay Ak-Akuma you c-can c-come with us", Hinata suggested.

"Thanks a lot guys", I said and got up and exited the class with them.

* * *

We sat under a tree at the back of the Academy and everyone started eating his or her lunches.

"Hey Akuma, is this all you are going to eat?", Kiba asked me.

He and I were not exactly friends, since he bullied Naruto a lot, but we are not enemies either. We are something between.

"Yeah, why?", I asked as I took another bite of my apple. "For some reason, I do not need to eat a lot. An apple for example can keep me up all day long"

"That is impressive", Shino stated.

"Thanks", I said as I finished my apple.

"So, why are you not with your teammates Akuma?", Kiba asked me while Akamaru barked.

"Well, let's see… If I try to eat launch with Sasuke, he will simply ignore me, call me a loser and possibly his army of fangrils will chase me. Sakura would simply ignore me and would go look for Sasuke and Naruto… well in any other occasion, he would be happy but when it comes to love… you know what they are saying: Love is blind", I said as I finished my apple.

"I see", Kiba, said as he gave a roasted meat at Akamaru, who barked from happiness.

"Anyway guys. Thank you a lot for the company but I have to go and find my own team. Hope to eat together", I said as I got up.

"It- w-was nice eating w-with you Ak-Akuma"

"See you later beautiful"

"See you Akuma"

"Buy guys!", I said as I started to look for my team.

I searched and searched until I reached a small park a little away from the Academy. There on bench, Sasuke and Sakura were ready to kiss. Yes, kiss which was extremely suspicious. I hid behind some bushes and watched carefully.

When their lips were inches away, Sasuke grabbed his stomach and started to run towards the Academy. Less than a minute later, he came back only that he had an angry look on his face. Now I get it, I thought as my brain started to put the pieced together.

The first Sasuke was Naruto in disguise. He left because of his stomach, which was possibly caused due to the rotten milk. Now, the real Sasuke is back and he is possibly looking for him to take revenge. I wonder if Sakura understood it, I thought but from the hearts in her eyes and form her next words, it was obvious she had not.

"Sasuke you are back. Don't be so shy you bad boy", she said with a blush on her cheeks. Are you ready now?Mentally prepared because I am ready to go", she continued fangirling but Sasuke simply ignored her and started to look, as I guessed, Naruto. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

"Where is Naruto", he asked her in a dead serious tone.

"Oh see, there you go, changing the subject again. Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you all the time. You know why he is so annoying, because he was not raised right. He does not have a father or a mother, no one to teach him right from wrong", Sakura, said and my blood started to boil. I could feel my body shaking from anger and so, I turned my hands into fists, dug my nails into my skin and drew blood in an attempt to calm down myself. "I mean, he just does whatever he pops in his head. If I did things like Naruto though, forget it. I mean, my parents would get mad and I would be in trouble, so of course, I do not do it but if you do not have parents to tell you then how do you know? He is selfish and bratty-"

"Alone, isolated", Sasuke caught her off.

"Huh?"

"It is not about your parents scolding you; you have no idea what it means to be alone"

"Why? Why are you saying that?"

"Because you are annoying", Sasuke told her and started to leave.

Sakura froze at her place and looked at him with wide eyes. I waited until Sasuke was out of vision to make my appearance noticeable.

"You know Sakura, Sasuke is right", I said as I stood up and walked close to her.

"Akuma, you saw everything?"

"Unfortunately I did. You know Sakura, I had a little respect for you but now I have lost it completely. Just because Naruto does not have parents, does not mean that you must talk about him like that. Sasuke is right, you do not know how it feels, to return home and be all alone, not to have anyone to wait for you, to cook or simply take care of you"

"Akuma I…"

"Save it. I am not here to scold you. You do not deserve to be scolded. It is normal to think like that since you always had your parents with you but when you will feel the true pain of being alone and then you will understand. Do me a favor and stop acting all mighty princesses you are just because you have parents and good grades. Try to see how the others around you feel. Especially Naruto and Sasuke. They had passed the most", I finished my speech and went to look for the boys.

I did not know why I told her all those things. Usually, I would not open to no one except Naruto. Usually I would simply let it pass and I would not even care but the way she spoke about Naruto. Just because he did not have parents.

I just could not take it anymore. At least Sasuke understands and that is something. I left out a sigh as I entered the Academy. I was close to the restroom when I noticed Sasuke. Then, I noticed around 5 Naruto's fighting on who would enter the bathroom first. I went and stood next to him while I was watching my best friend, embarrassing himself once again.

"Ehm Naruto… why don't you undo the jutsu?"I said.

"Oh yeah. Thank Akuma", he said as he undid the jutsu and run at the bathroom.

"What an idiot", Sasuke commented.

"Well, he is my idiot", I said as I started walking towards the class. I stopped when I noticed that Sasuke was not following. "Well, are you coming or not?", I asked him and I noticed a barely faint smile on his face.

He gave me a nod with his head and together we walked back at our classroom, ready to meet our new sensei.


	5. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

I did not know why I told her all those things. Usually, I would not open to no one except Naruto. Usually I would simply let it pass and I would not even care but the way she spoke about Naruto. Just because he did not have parents.

I just could not take it anymore. At least Sasuke understands and that is something. I left out a sigh as I entered the Academy. I was close to the restroom when I noticed Sasuke. Then, I noticed around 5 Naruto's fighting on who would enter the bathroom first. I went and stood next to him while I was watching my best friend, embarrassing himself once again.

"Ehm Naruto… why don't you undo the jutsu?"I said.

"Oh yeah. Thank Akuma", he said as he undid the jutsu and run at the bathroom.

"What an idiot", Sasuke commented.

"Well, he is my idiot", I said as I started walking towards the class. I stopped when I noticed that Sasuke was not following. "Well, are you coming or not?", I asked him and I noticed a barely faint smile on his face.

He gave me a nod with his head and together we walked back at our classroom, ready to meet our new sensei.

* * *

Akuma's POV:

Hours had passed and our sensei had yet to come. All the other teams had already left, leaving all alone. Naruto was walking up and down like some animal locked in cage while occasionally was checking the hall. Sasuke and I were sitting next to each other at the desk, closer to the door while Sakura was leaning on another desk at the middle of the class.

"He is late", Naruto said with a bored face while he checked the hallway once again.

"Naruto, sit down", Sakura told him with an annoyed face.

"I do not want to, How he is late?, I am ready for missions, Believe it. All the other senseis have already met with their students and right now they do something amazing." Naruto said but then an idea came to his head.

"We know it Naruto" Sakura said but then noticed Naruto put the chalkboard eraser on top of the door. "What you think you doing?"

"I give our sensei a lesson for being late", Naruto, said as he stabilized the eraser.

"Our sensei is a jounin, you think he will fall for that?" , Sasuke said and Sakura agreed with him while calling Naruto clueless.

"I say he will. It is simply a such lame but effective prank that he will fall for it", I said, taking Naruto's side.

"See, Akuma agrees too"

"No, I do not agree. I just said that he would easily fall for this prank"

"Yeah right", Sasuke said.

"Want to bet? 10 Ryo that he will for it"

"20 that he will not", Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Deal", I said as we shook hands.

I smiled and looked at the door, waiting to see if I won or not. However, I could not help but smile at our bet. Sasuke and I had been friends when we were kids but all changed when his brother Itachi, massacred the whole clan.

After that, he became distant and so did I. He started to train and train while I started to read and enjoy my life. Well, there was not much to enjoy since everyone hated me but still. Better something than nothing, right? Anyway, we waited for a couple of minutes until; a shadow appeared behind the door.

The doorknob turned and the moment our sensei walked in, the eraser fall on his defying gravity, silver hair. Naruto burst out laughing, feeling proud that he got him. Sakura on the other hand was trying to apologize, playing it a little angel. I turned at Sasuke with a smirk.

"A bet it a bet. Time to pay duck butt", I called him with the nickname I had given him when we where little. He glared at me but he placed the money on my palm. "It is always a pleasure to do business with you"

Finally, after a few seconds, everyone was quiet and was watching as our sensei placed the eraser back at its place on the board. Then, he turned to look at us with his only visible eye, since the other one was covered by his headband.

"My first opinion of you... You are all idiots", he said and we all deadpanned.

"If we are idiots then what are you? A jounin who fall for a prank as simple and old schooled as this?", I said as I took the place of my comrades.

No one and I mean no one even our sensei, can offend my comrades. Especially when our sensei was bored of his own life and fall for, pranks are easy as that. I mean, he is supposed to be a jounin right. He and I started a starring contest that seemed to have no winner until I notice his smirking under his mask.

"Meet me on the roof", he said and disappeared with the sound of pouf and lots of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, I noticed that my comrades were watching me with wide eyes and mouths.

"What?", I asked as I stood up from my seat.

"Akuma, he is our sensei. You are not supposed to speak at him like that", Sakura said.

"No, she is right", Sasuke said and that found even me off guard. "He is supposed to be an elite ninja. If he falls for pranks like that then why respect him huh?"

"Anyway, what is done is done. Let's go and meet him on the roof", I said as I exited the class, the others following close behind.

* * *

After climbing enough stairs, we reached the roof and we found our sensei waiting for us. He was lining on the rail and he was reading a book. Moreover, he is also a pervert, I thought as I recognized the book. Icha Icha Paradise, a book perfect for perverts.

I left out a sigh as we took our places on the steps. Sasuke sat on the highest one with Naruto at his right and Sakura at his left, although they were sitting a step lower than him.

I ended up sitting at the lowest one, right under Sasuke. After we all had made ourselves comfortable, we turned and looked at our sensei, who had placed his book at his weapon pouch.

"Okay guys, why don't you introduce yourselves?", he said and gave us close eye smile

"Introduce ourselves? What do you mean?", Sakura asked.

"Well your name, things you like, hate, hobbies and your dreams for the future"

"Why don't you start sensei? To show us what we must tell", Naruto, said.

"Very well. My name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate... I do not feel telling you about that. My dream for the future ... I have not really thought about it. My hobbies... well I have a lot of them"

"That was totally useless. They only think we learnt was his name.", Sakura stated.

"Okay, blonde boy start", Kakashi sensei said and pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like ramen in a cup and the ramen Iruka sensei at Ichiraku noodle shop. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. My dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage and then the village will stop disrespecting me and they will have to treat me like someone important.", Naruto said while yelling the last part.

"You next"

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like, um .., I mean the person I like", Sakura started fangirling and look at Sasuke. "My hobbies...", she looks with a blush at Sasuke. "My dreams for the future…", she fan girls again and looks at Sasuke.

"Okay, things you hate?"

"Naruto", she said and glared at him. Kakashi sensei left out a sigh while I patted Naruto's knee in a way to comfort him.

"Next"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike many things and I do not like anything in particular. My dream for the future is not exactly a dream because I will make it reality. I am going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone"

"Last one"

"My name is Akuma. Things I like and things I hate... I do not feel telling you. My dream for the future ... I am not feeling telling you either... My hobbies... well I have a lot of them", I said and smirked as I used the same words Kakashi sensei did.

"Alright, every one of you is unique. Moreover, from tomorrow, we have our first mission. It is going to be a survival test. So, sleep well and bring your weapons too. We will meet at the seventh training ground at 5 am sharp. You are all dismissed. Also do not eat breakfast or you will puke", he told us and we all deadpanned.

 _Well, thank Kami I can survive without food_ , I thought as is stood up and started to head for the stairs, my teammates soon following. We took different roads at the entrance of the academy and of course, we did not say goodbye to each other.

* * *

Naruto and I walked towards our home but I stopped when we passed by the weapon shop.

"Hey Akuma, are you coming or not?", Naruto asked me.

"Maybe in a while Naruto. I want to buy something"

"Okay, then goodnight Akuma!", he said as he continued his way.

I hid in an alley and used the transformation jutsu to transform into a young woman on a black kimono. The kimono had blue petals on it and I had changed my hair and eyes. Now, I was blonde with brown eyes I grabbed my small wallet with all my money and entered the shop. Thank Kami the owner did not found it suspicious at all.

Because I am an outsider and well the demon of the village, people do not like it when I enter their shop. That is why Naruto and I go to Ichiraku, because old man Techu is the only one who accepted us. Anyway, I have been using that technique from the moment I learnt that jutsu.

Thanks to that, I can enter any shop I can and buy things I need. However, I cannot do it regularly as someone suspect something. Therefore, I buy little things, enough to help me going. That is the way why I amused not to eat much. Well, at least that would be useful tomorrow and possibly on a future mission.

Anyway, I looked around the shop and in my mind; I started calculating how much that I needed was costing. However, I stopped when I noticed to beautiful black Chinese fans. They had two silver Chinese dragons on each side and between the two dragons; there was the symbol of yin and yang.

"You like them my lady", the owner said as he approached me.

"Yeah, they are beautiful", I said in a more different, more sweet voice.

"They are special and one of a kind", he said as he grabbed them. "See", he said as he swing his wrist and small blades appeared at the end of the fan.

"Wow", was all I could say.

"Those blades along with the whole fan are made from stainless steel. Capable of cutting through everything and of course the perfect weapon for Lady such as yourself", he said and I deadpanned.

"Why thank you and how much do they cost?"

"Do not worry, I will do a discount for you", he said and winked at me.

"Thank you but there is no need to"

"Please I insist", he said as he grabbed the fans and placed them on the counter.

I added a few kunai, shuriken, and paid them all together. I was lucky to have a discount as it coasted me all my money. Thank Kami that now I am on a team, we will take mission, meaning we will make our own money. To tell you the truth I was quite afraid back then since no one had ever talked to me like that.

Well, it was the first time and possibly the last time I would visit that weapon shop. There are many at the village, so I will simply go some other next time. I snapped from my thoughts when I noticed that I had arrived at my apartment. I undid the transformation jutsu, unlocked the door, took off my sandals and entered.

I placed the few kunai and shuriken that I had bought at my weapon pouch and spent the rest of my day, training with my new fans. It was quite easy using them but making the blades appeared and disappear was quite tricky.

* * *

A blinding light made to wake up from my dreamless sleep. I yawned, stretched myself and it took me a while to understand what day was. I quickly opened my eyes and gazed at the clock. 4:30 am. I left out a sigh as I stood up. I noticed that I was still on my ninja clothes meaning that I had fallen asleep before I managed to change.

I also noticed my fans at the small table and the marks on the wooden door. I did a quickly shower, dressed myself, grabbed my fans and by the time I checked the clock, is saw that I had 15 minutes. I left out one more yawn as I placed my fans on my pouch and headed for the door.

I wore my sandals, locked the house and knocked on Naruto door. Before I manage to enter, my blond friend showed up at the door, half-asleep.

"Come on Naruto or we will be late", I said as I dragged him down the stairs.

We reached the training ground just on time as the others came too. Sakura waned and said a faint good morning before sitting at the base of a tree. Sasuke, who seemed to be the most awake, did not say anything but just leaned his back at another tree.

Naruto lied down and fall asleep right next to Sakura who was already asleep. I smiled and sat down next to Sasuke. I gave him a small wave with my hand before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"You are late!", I heard two voices screaming and made me to wake up.

I noticed that it was Sakura and Naruto and from their angry faces, I could only assume that I had been asleep for quite a while. Also, from the different position if the sun, I could see that the while was actually a few hours.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way", he said with a small closed eye while he was rubbing the back of his neck.

I would reply with a sarcastic comment but I was too tired to even do that. Therefore, I simply rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Okay, let's start.", he said and set the clock. "The clock is set for noon, you have until then to take these from Me.", he said and showed us 2 bells. "Whoever fails will be tied up on the post and will not eat lunch, while the others are going to eat in front of him", he continued before he was interrupted by Sakura.

"But Kakashi sense, there are 2 bells and we are 4"

"Exactly, 2 of you will pass while the other 2 will be tied up on the post and also return back to the academy"

"WHAT!?", all of us yelled in a sync.

"You can come at me with every weapon you want, even suriken. If you are not willing to kill, then you will never take the bells.", he said in his usual tone. Is he serious?, I thought.

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei", the innocent Sakura said.

"Especially since you couldn't dodge an eraser", Naruto mocked sensei.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest link, lowest scores, losers", Kakashi sensei replied with sarcasm in his tone. Naruto's smile faded and glared at him..

"When I say start you can begin," Kakashi sensei said.

Before anyone could talk, Naruto charged at sensei with a kunai at his hands. However, Kakashi sensei was fast and spanned Naruto attack. In seconds, Kakashi sensei was behind Naruto with the kunai, aiming his head.

"Do not be in such a hurry. I did not say start yet. However, you came to me with a full intension to kill me. So, I think I am starting to like you guys.", he said and let go of Naruto. Okay, now start", he continued and everyone vanished.

I jumped and hide on a tree branch while I was concealing my chakra, so did Sasuke. Sakura hid behind some bushes while Naruto stayed in the middle of the ground.

"A ninja must know how to conceal his movements and hide defectively", Kakashi sensei said as he noticed that all of us had gone, well almost all of us.

"You and me, fair and square! Now!", Naruto shouted full with determination.

"You know compared to the others, you are a little bit weird", Kakashi said with a confused look.

"Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut", Naruto shouted and charged.

I really wanted to jump down and help Naruto but I could not. Yes, he is my friend but still. I had to be careful and find out what was the real point of the exercise. Kakashi sensei reached for something at his weapon pouch, causing Naruto to halt.

Suddenly, while I was expecting him to take out a kunai or a shuriken, he grabbed his book, opened and started to read it. Naruto seemed confused for a moment before he tried to attack again. However, sensei easily dodge his attack, put the book in his pocket and started making hand signs, which I immediately recognized and gasped.

"Naruto, get out of here. He is going to destroy you", Sakura yelled as she got to the same conclusion as I did.

"Huh?", Naruto said and looked at Sakura before he noticed that Kakashi was charging at him.

"Too late", he said with a smirk under his mask. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu", Kakashi said as he stuck both of his fingers in Naruto's butt, which made him fly away and end up landing on the stream.

I face palmed.

 _He cannot be serious,_ I said to myself while trying to analyze what had just happened. I then noticed that Naruto had just thrown two shuriken at sensei, who easily dodged them. He took out his book and tried to ignore Naruto's complaining about not having eaten breakfast.

Kakashi sensei then started to walk away from Naruto, making him even more pissed off. He created seven shadow clones and attacked him. They grabbed him but when he tried to punch him, he ended up punching one of his clones. Naruto undid his jutsu and noticed that Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

He was disappointed until he noticed something shining, it was a bell. He runs with a smile towards it but before he could catch it, a trap was activated and he ended up to be hanged upside down from a nearby tree.

"Hey?! What is this? Someone little help here?", Naruto said and tried to untie himself.

Then sensei appeared, took the bell and tied it on his belt. He then said something to Naruto but before I could hear a shuriken flew from nowhere towards him. It hit him right in the head, causing a few drops of blood to stain Naruto's face. His face went from an angry to a shocked one and fear was clear on his eyes.

"He just blasted out from a shuriken. Are you out of your mind Sasuke?", he shouted.

Then Kakashi poofed away, leaving in his place a log. _A substitution jutsu, huh?_ , I said to myself. _Very clever sensei. You are powerful indeed and four genin have no chance against you. Not if we face you all by ourselves. However, together, we do have a chance._

I face palmed and cursed myself, as I understood the point of the exercise. _Teamwork, what else_ .I looked around and saw that Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke had already fled. I jumped from the tree and while I was in the air, I threw a shuriken and cut off Naruto's rope. He fell and hit his head to the ground. I gave him my hand and helped him to stand up.

"Listen Naruto, we need to work together if we want to succeed.", I said.

"No way Akuma, I have to do this myself. I am going to be a Hokage one day and I need to be strong in order to do that.", he said and started to run in order to find Kakashi sensei.

I left out a sigh. Then an idea came to my mind. _I need to find Sakura. She will listen to me, she is smart. In addition, if she follows me, then Naruto will chase behind like a good dog he is. That's it,_ I said to myself and smiled. I started walking though the training ground, hoping that I would find her before Kakashi sensei would.


	6. Chapter 5

Akuma's POV:

After a few seconds, I heard a scream that made my eras bleed. I knew that it was Sakura and I knew that sensei had found her first. _Damn it_ , I cursed in my mind as I run towards the source of the scream.

There she was, lying unconscious on a clearing. I quickly recognized that it was a genjutsu and a light one to be more precise.

"Release", I muttered under my breath as I placed my hand on the correct seal.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and I smiled. _Thank you Itachi for your training on genjutsu,_ I thought as I helped Sakura to stand on a sitting position.

"Hoi Sakura. Relax you were under a genjutsu. Look, we need to get the bells soon; we do not have much time. If we work together, we can take them easily. What are you saying?", I asked her and she looked at me before she replied.

"Sorry Akuma, but I need to find Sasuke", she said and started running through the forest looking for Sasuke. _Oh Kami, why did I have to end up with this team?_ , I asked as I looked at the sky.

It was almost noon, meaning that we did not have enough time left.

 _I need to find Sasuke_ I said. _Perhaps with him I will have a change and if Sasuke agrees, then Sakura will follow and so will Naruto._

* * *

I started walking around the ground once again but this time I was luckier than before. I noticed smoke coming from a certain area, not too far away from me. I knew exactly that it was where Sasuke was a he is the only one to know how to do a fire style technique.

When I finally reached them, Kakashi sensei had disappeared once again. _Possibly, to find a new victim to torture,_ I thought and smirked.

It was then when I noticed that Sasuke was deep underground and only his head was visible. I placed my hand in front of my mouth as I started to giggle like a fang girl.

Soon my giggle turned to laughter and before I knew it, I ended up rolling down the ground, trying my best to contain the tears that was escaping my eyes. Finally, after another good minute of laughing, I stopped.

I stood up and just in time as I saw Sakura running towards us. She stopped when she noticed Sasuke's head and before he or I say anything, she started screaming.

"AHHHHHHH! Sasuke is just a face, without body," she said with a tone full panic before she fainted again.

"And that's my teammate", Sasuke said.

"Our teammate", I said as I returned to look at him, or more I shall say his head. "Looks like you are stuck. Here let me help you. We don't have time to waist if we want to take the bells"

"Okay, help me get out of here", he said or shall I say demanded.

"Okay, give me a second", I said as I closed my eyes and started to concentrate. I tried my best to send chakra on my hand and when I thought that that I had enough, I opened my eyes and slammed my first on the ground.

It did not do a lot of damage, only a few cracks to be more specific but still, Sasuke was somehow able to move. I gave him my hand and after a lot of try, I managed to pull him out.

"There. So, how are we going to take the bells?"

"Forget it Akuma. You may helped me and you may were my friend but things are different. I managed to touch a bell, so I do not need your help. I can manage it on my own. Is the only way, if I want to kill him", he said with a determined look on his face.

"*sigh* as you wish Sasuke. Do whatever you want, I do not care. Just do not forget to wake up Sakura, Also, I miss the old Sasuke", I said as I started to run away from him.

I felt a few tears rolling down my cheek but I wiped them away. I landed on another clearing and sat down. I really missed the old Sasuke, the one I would play with, who did not care if I was an outsider.

I also missed Itachi. I missed the one, who I had as my older brother, who helped me train in order to do well in the Academy. Yes, he may have killed his whole clan but I still believe that there is a reason behind his actions.

Suddenly, I heard someone moving and I quickly jumped back at my feet. I turned my head and saw four shuriken coming towards me. I managed to duck them at the last second, avoiding them by inches. The shuriken pinned on the tree trunk beside me and I glared at the man in front of me.

"Impressive reflexes", Kakashi sensei said as he placed his hands on his pockets.

"Thanks but still, that was too much", I said as I grabbed a kunai.

"Are you going to try and get the bells from me?"

"No because I understood the real point of this test. It is teamwork am I right? However my team is consisted by a hyperactive knucklehead and my best friend that wants to do everything by himself, a fan girl that is obsessed with the 3rd member who happens to be the one with the biggest ego"

"I see"

"I helped them, offered my help and told them about teamwork but they refused. They did not understand the real point of this exercise and that is why they acted like that but it does not matter. You will send us back at the academy, would you?"

"Well, like you said they do not think about teamwork. So, tell me a reason why I should pass them"

"I have a lot actually but that does not matter anymore. I am not going to fight you sensei as I know that I do not stand a chance against you, especially when I am all alone", I said as I placed the kunai back at my pouch.

"You know that with that, you failed right?"

"I do not care. Naruto already had failed and so has my team, so why should I pass. I prefer to return to the academy if that means that I will have another chance again", I said and the bell rang. "Time is over", I sad as I started to walk towards the wooden poles.

* * *

When I finally reached them, I noticed that Sakura and Sasuke where already there. Naruto was also but he was tied up on the middle one.

"Naru? Why are you tied up?", I asked him as I sat right in front of him.

"Well… it is a funny story… you see…"

"Naruto Uzumaki", I Said in my dead serious tone.

"Well, I tried to eat the lunches when sensei was not around", he said quickly and lowered his head.

"*sigh* I should have expected that Naruto. However, I wonder… why did it take you so long to go after them?"

"Huh?"

"Knowing you, you should have attacked them from the moment you were set free. I am surprised that you had managed to hold yourself for that long", I said and gave him a small smile.

Suddenly, Kakashi sensei appeared from nowhere and from the look on his eye, you could easily see that he was not happy.

"Well, I have decided that I won't send any of you back at the academy.", sensei said and everyone, except me, smiled.

"Does that mean that I passed?", Naruto asked with a big grin on his face

"But we didn't took the bells and the only think I managed to do was to faint", Sakura said.

"Yes, all 4 of you… are dropped from the program permanently"

"Drop us form the program? You cannot do that! You said that if we failed to take the bells we would be send back to the academy. You can just change your mind like that!", Naruto yelled and started to untie himself from the ropes, so that he could kill Kakashi sensei.

"Because you don't think like ninjas. You think like kids, like brats"

I saw Sasuke getting mad and tried to attack him with a kunai. Sensei easily avoided his attack and in seconds, Sasuke was lying on the ground, with him pressing his knee to his back and held the kunai to his neck.

"You think, this is all about you", he said and pressed harder his knee on Sasuke's back.

"Let go of him. You can't stand on Sasuke like he is some kind of bug", Sakura yelled.

"None of you knows what it means to be a ninja. You think is a game. Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you think that for a moment?"

"What do you mean?", Sakura asked confused.

"I mean you haven't realized what the point of this exercise was. Not even a little"

"What was it about", Naruto asked.

"That would determine if you would succeed or fail. Three people or in this case four people in a squad. Use your head for once. Only one person understands the situation"

"How are we supposed to know why you put 4 people in a squad? We are not in your head", Naruto yelled.

"It was so simple Naruto. Teamwork.", I said and everyone looked at me.

"Us working together? Is that what you mean?", Sakura asked.

"You set it up. We were four and you only had two bells. Even if we worked together and took all the bells form you, two of us would have passed and two would have failed", Sakura said.

"That was the point. I wanted to see if you would pass your differences and work together for the same goal but I was wrong. Sakura you were obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you. However, you did not even care to lay a finger to help him. Naruto, you do everything on your own, everything. You ignored even the help from your best friend. Moreover, you Sasuke thought that the others were so far beneath you that they were worthless. Only Akuma understood the point and not only asked all of you to work together but she helped you too. However, you all rejected her. One by one. Ninja's are put on squads on every mission. Atomic skills are good but it is the teamwork that determines if the mission will be successful"

"Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies. Akuma, if she hesitate, kill her or I will kill you", sensei said and we looked at him with wide eyes." That is what is happening on a mission. The enemy takes a hostage and you get an impossible choice. In the end someone ends up dead", he continued and let go of Sasuke.

He walked to the Kia stone and observed on the names. Immediately my mood dropped and I looked at the ground sad.

"The names on these stone are the names of ninja's who were honored as heroes of the village", he said with a sad tone.

"That's it. That is what I am going to do. I am going to have my name engraved on the stone. I am going to be a hero", Naruto said with full determination.

"Not before me Naru", I said in a sad tone.

"They are special kind of heroes Naruto", sensei said.

"What kind of heroes?",

"They are KIA", I said in order to get him out of this situation.

"That's sounds really cool"

"That means Killed in Action, they all died", Sakura said and his smile faded away.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are written here", Kakashi sensei said and everyone felt sad. "Very well. I am going to give you one more change but this time will be much harder. You will have 3 hours to try again. Now eat but do not feed Naruto. Whoever does that will fail instantly" he continued and disappeared.

We all opened our launch boxed and we started eating. I could hear Naruto's stomach complaining. I knew what sensei said but comrades are most important than rules

I was ready to raise my food and give some to Naruto but Sasuke bit me to that. All of us looked at him with wide eyes.

"Here, you should eat. We need to work together to take the bells and we can't do that if you are too weak to help", he said.

"He is right Naru", I said as I raised my own launch in front of him. "Go ahead; you know that I do not eat much"

Finally, Sakura stood up and put her chopsticks full with rice into Naruto's mouth. Suddenly we heard thunder and Kakashi showed up from nowhere. He was looking angry.

"You broke the rules. Get ready for the punishment." He said.

All of us stood in front of Naruto with kunai in our hands.

"You said that we 4 are a team. We are together at this." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, we gave Naruto our lunch because the four of us are 1", Sakura said.

"That's right and if you want to punish Naruto or any of us. You will have to fight us all. We are one and we fight as 1", I said and gave a smile as the other nodded.

"You all... Pass", Sensei, said while giving us a closed eye smile. I let out the breath I did not knew I was holding, we all fell to the ground and sighed in relief.

"Congrats. You are the first team who passed. The other teams were following my rules and failed one after the other. The ninjas who break the rules are scums, that is true, but the ninjas who abandon their friends are worst than scums… Okay, team seven from tomorrow we have our first mission"

"Yes", Sakura said in a relief.

"Yes! Yes! I made it! I am a ninja!", Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Come on. Let's go home", Kakashi sensei said and we all stood up and started leaving.

After a few more seconds, we heard Naruto complaining that we had forgot him behind. I smirked and threw him a shuriken. I managed to cut some of the ropes and Naruto was finally able to move again.

"Thanks for that Akuma", he said as he finally caught up and gave me my shuriken back. I put it back on my weapon pouch and continued walking.

"No problem Naru", I said as I placed my hands behind my head and smiled.


	7. Chapter 6

Akuma's POV:

We were on a D rank mission. As new genins, weneeded to start with something easy until we would have gained the proper experience to do harder onesand higher in the ranking scale.

Our current mission… to catch a runaway cat. Sounds stupid, I know but we did not have much of a choice.

"Team 7, what is your position?", Kakashi sensei asked over the headpiece.

"I am at point D", I said.

"I am at point C", Sasuke replied.

"I am at point B"

"... I am at point A. Believe it!"

"You are slow Naruto", sensei scolded him. "What is your position from the target?"

"It is right in front of me", Sasuke said.

"And me", Sakura said.

"Right in front of me too", I replied.

"Me too!"

"Okay team 7. With my signal… Now!", sensei said and all 4 of us charged at the cat.

It was a quick "attack" and Naruto was the one ended up victorious by capturing our target. However, the cat didn't like him and therefore it started to scratch his face and make him yell at the earpiece, causing all of us to become deaf.

I left out a sigh, took the cat from his face and held it carefully. I started to pet in on its back and it started to pour from happiness. Sasuke and Sakura came next to me and observed the cat.

"Do we have a positive ID?", sensei asked.

"Red ribbon on its right ear", Sasuke said.

"Great, Mission capturing Tora is successfully finished"

"Can we please get a better mission?!", Naruto screamed once again at the microphone and made sure that this time we would lose our hearing, if we hadn't already.

* * *

After that, we returned to the Hokage office to return the cat back to its owner and "report" our mission. The onwer of the cat, was a rich fat lady who imemdiately grabbed it from me and start choking it into a bone-crashing hug.

"No wonder he run away", Sakura whispered to Naruto, who nodded.

"That kitty deserves to be squashed", my blond friend said and started to laugh in victory.

 _Poor kitty,_ was what I thought for a moment but my attention was back to the Hokage who was announcing what D rank mission were free.

"There is a garden that needs weeding, Help with grocery shopping and babysitting", the Hokage read from the paper that had all the low ranked missions on it.

I left out a sigh on how boring the missions were. I noticed that Naruto was thinking and so was Sasuke, especially about the last one. Then Naruto crossed his arms in X shape and spoke back to the older man.

"NO! No, no! Come on old man, give me some real missions! Not boring chores! I am a ninja now!", he said and pouted as he sat down on the floor, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and I left a small sigh simultanesouly; a part of us knowning that he would react lke that. Then I noticed Iruka who was sitting next to Hoakge. A vein was pumping from his forehead and anyone could see how angry he was with Naruto before start yelling for being disrespectful.

The Hokage then, said about the ranks of a ninja and that now we are genin we have to take easy mission etc. He also said something about how even these missions were profitable as the money we were gathering were used to pay for anything the ninjas need.

However, none of us payed attention to him as we were focused on Naruto's yesterday scedule, which at the time was far more interesting than what our repsected leader was saying.

"So, I had a miso ramen yesterday-

"Silence!", the Old man shouted.

"Oh sorry", Kakashi sensei said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Very well. I have a C rank mission for you. It is a step up but it is not difficult. Your mission is to escort a person safe back to his country"

"Really!? Is a Lord?! A princess?!, Naruto exclaimed and you could see his anticipation.

The Hokage laughed before answering.

"You will see. Please enter", he said and the door behind us opened.

A man, dressed in old rugged clothes and while holding sake in his right hand entered. His cheeks and nose was red, meaning that he was obviously a little drunk.

"What? A bunch of brats? How they will protect me?", he suddenly said and looked at us. His eyes locked on Naruto. "The sort one with the stupid face doesn't even look enough to be a ninja", the drunk man said and pointed at Naruto who was furious.

In addition, so was I, but I held myself. We then stood by height. First was Sasuke, then was Sakura, next to her was I and last and the shortest of all was Naruto.

"Who is the one with the idiotic look on his face-", Naruto said but stopped when he understood that he was talking about him. He then he charged at the stranger but sensei grabbed him from the collar and held him back.

"You cannot demolish the client Naruto", he told him.

"I am Tazuna and I am a bridge builder. Your mission is to escort me back to my village and make sure to return there without any casualties. Even if it means risking your lives", he said and drunk a little from his sake.

 _Why would risk our lives on a C rank mission?_ , I wondered as it didn't make sense to me. I might ignored the old man when he talked a while ago but even I knew that a C-rank mission was easy and of course, not dangerous. At least not dangerous enough to put our lives at risk.

"Okay Team 7, go pack your things and we will meet at the gate in 1 hour", sensei said and we all exited the room.

* * *

Naruto and I made a running contest in which I ended up winning again. We stopped in front of our doors and tried to catch up our breaths.

"Okay Naruto, whoever is ready first, knocks on the others door and waits"

"You got it", he said as we both entered our apartments.

I grabbed a summoning scroll and placed some books along with a few medicines and a small first aid kit, just in case. Then, I grabbed the extra outfit that I had, which is exactly similar to the first one, placed on the back and left out a sigh.

I thought in my mind what I could have forgotten when something shining got my attention. I noticed that it was my new fans and were lying at my bed. I had some practice with them and seemed to have it natural, which made me wodner if one of my parents - possibly my mom - was good wtih weapons or at least fans.

After a small debate, I decided to take them with me just in case. Who knew, I would might need them. I fixed my weapon pouch on my right leg, my headband and wore my ninja sandals.

Then, I exited my apartment, locked the door and knocked on Naruto's door. After a few seconds, Naruto opened with a huge grin on his face. I smiled and after he locked the door, we walked towards the gates.

* * *

When we arrived there, we noticed that Sasuke was the only one, who had arrived. So, we waited and for the others to come. A minute later, Sakura and Tazuna came but no Kakashi.

We waited and waited but thank Kami, not so long as we noticed him walking towards us, his nose as usual behind his pervert book. I left out a sigh and shook my head.

"Okay, since we are all here… let us start", he said as he put his book back into his weapon pouch.

Then we all started walking outside the gates. As soon as we stepped out of them Naruto cheered happily, and raised his fist to the air.

"Alright!", he with excitement as he started moving ahead of us.

"Why are you so excited", Sakura asked him annoyed.

"I am a traveler now. Believe it! My first time outside the village", Naruto said and started exploring here and there.

"And I am supposed to trust this idiot?", Tazuna said and I glared back at him. Naruto heard him too.

"No need to worry. He is with me and I am a jounin", Kakashi sensei, who was walking next to him, said.

"Listen to me old Man! Never insult a ninja! Especially me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to become Hokage some day! So, you will have to look up at me", Naruto said and pointed at Tazuna

"The Hokage is the number 1 ninja. I doubt you would become. The say you will become Hokage, will be the day I will grow up wings and fly", Tazuna said, making Naruto even angrier.

He then charged at him but Kakashi sensei held him back. He struggled against his grip but his actions were in vain, as he was much stronger than he was. Finally, he calmed down and crossed his arms in front of his chest while puffing his cheeks.

"Naruto, I told you before. You cannot demolish the client", sensei said and let him down.

Naruto simply ignored him and started to walked between Sasuke and Me. I noticed that he was sending death glares at Sasuke but I just rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

"So, Tazuna you are from the land of waves right?", Sakura asked as she started to walk next to him.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do they have ninjas there, like we have here Kakashi sensei?"

"Not in the land of waves. But there are lands who have their own hidden villages with their own ninjas", Kakashi said.

"I wonder if we are going to meet anyone", Naruto said excited.

 _He probably is thinking that he could beat them all_ ; I thought and smiled as how good I knew my best friend.

"It's a C rank mission Naruto, they are no ninjas in those", I told him.

He pouted and stayed silent. I just rolled my eyes once again but suddenly, I felt like someone was watching me. A little later, I noticed a pond right in front of us. _What a pond is doing here? It has not rain for days,_ I thought and my hands instantly went to my kunai pouch.

However, before I could grab a kunai, my eyes met Kakashi's sensei visible one. He seemed that he had noticed the pond too but he was calmer than I was. I continuing looking at him and finally I understood.

 _I have to act, as everything was normal. Of course. I am an idiot,_ I mentally face palmed and scolded myself. I let my hand fall back at my side but kept my guard up the rest of the time.

After a few good and quiet minutes, two ninja with chains attacked sensei. They wrapped their chains around his body and then, they pulled. In seconds, Kakashi sensei was lying into many pieces on the ground.

"Kakashi sensei!", Naruto and I shouted together.

"One down", one of the ninja said and they both charged at Tazuna.

Sasuke grabbed a suriken and a kunai before throwing at them. The result was to block and stick the chain to a nearby tree trunk and therefore prevent them from attacking. hey said ninja, tried their best to release their weapon but they could not. Suddenly, Sasuke jumped, landed on the chain and kicked both of them at the face.

They eventually let go of the chain as they both fall back. However, they immediately recovered from the hit and splinted up. One of them went for Tazuna and the other for Naruto.

Sakura quickly stood in front Tazuna, kunai at her trembling hands. I looked at Sasuke before we both nodded. He went and stood in front of Sakura while I run after the ninja that had charged at Naru.

I raised my speed and managed to kick him at his side, however, he managed to scratch Naruto with his giant claws. The ninja rolled a few times before landing on his feet.

He glared at me as I quickly stood my ground and charged. I was ready to grab my fans when Kakashi sensei appeared and trapped the enemy in a headlock while he had the other one unconsious above his shoulder. I blinked twice as i tried to coprehend how he was standing in front of me, without a scratch on him. I looked at the pieces of his "body" and noticed that it was only pieces of a tree trunk.

"Sorry for not helping earlier. I wanted to see what you could do. I never expected to freeze like that Naruto. Anyway, great job. Very smooth Sasuke. Good job Akuma and Sakura", sensei said as he tied up the enemies at a trunk with their own chains.

"You are not scared aren't you? Scary Cat", Sasuke teased Naruto.

My blonde friend was ready to attack him but before he could make a step, Kakashi's sensei words made him stop dead on his tracks.

"Naruto! Do not move, their claws were soaked in poison. We need to remove it immediately"

I looked at Naruto and could see how scared he was. He was looking at his hand socked but did not move nor say anything.

"I need to talk to you", Kakashi said with a glare at Tazuna. "These ninja are hidden mist Chunin", he said and pointed at the enemy ninjas.

"How did you found us out?", one of the ninjas asked.

"It's simple. A paddle in a middle of nowhere, where there is no river close by and it has not rained in days.", Kakashi sensei replied.

"Then why did you left it to the genin?", the other one asked.

"I needed to see who you were going to attack. Your target was one of us or was Tazuna." he said and looked back at Tazuna." Our mission was supposed to protect you from thieves. Now from ninjas too. This is now a B rank mission"

"Hai, we need to quit and return back to the village to treat Naruto's wound", Sakura said.

"Let's get back to the village guys", Kakashi said and was ready to take a step but was stop from Sakura's yelling.

"Naruto! What do you think you doing?", Sakura asked shocked. I turned my head and saw that Naruto had taken a kunai and stabbed his own hand. I left out a sigh. _That was brave but also very stupid Naru,_ I thought.

"Why am I so different? I am just so... I worked so hard to get here, pushing myself until it hurt, training for hours, anything to get stronger. To reach my dream. I will never back down again or let someone else rescue me. I will never run away and I will not lose to Sasuke. I made a plunge on this wound believe it." he said with a determination in his voice.

"That was very brave Naruto. But if we don't close that wound, you could die from blood lost", Kakashi said and Naruto started panicked. He grabbed Naruto's bleeding hand and watched at it before wrap it with a bandage.

* * *

"We should be arriving soon", Tazuna said. We were now on a boat, crossing the giant blue ocean to get to the Land of Waves.

Sakura and Naruto were at the very front, Sasuke and I at the middle of the boat while Tazuna and Kakashi sensei were at the end of it.

"How can you tell? The fog is so thick, you can't see anything", Sakura said.

However, she stopped and left out a sigh, as she was going nowhere. I felt someone starring at me. I searched the boat and. I finally found that the one, who was staring at me, was Sasuke.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly turned his head and looked in front.

"The bridge isn't far now. Our destination's is just ahead", he said while broking the silence. All of us looked up as a huge bridge, which was under construction as only half of it was there, was right next to us.

"Wow!, it's so big", Naruto said with wide eyes.

"Quiet! I told you no noise. Why do you think we travel like this?", the sailor said.

"Tazuna, I want to ask you something", Kakashi said and looked back at Tazuna. He left a sigh before replied back.

"Well, it looks like I have no other choice. Like you said, this mission is beyond the scope. The man who is after me is a very sort man named Gato.", he said and looked back at the bridge and continued. "He is a rich and powerful businessman who illegally sells drugs, weapons and takes other companies. He pays different criminals and assassins to do his dirty work. He has a whole army of those", Tazuna explained and took a deep breath. "Anyway, he took control of our shipping industry and now we are on his mercy. Our land makes its living through trade. Nevertheless, with Gato in charge we are on his mercy. Our only hope is that bridge. If we are connected to the other land, then Gato will have no way to stop us", he said.

"And let me guess. He is after you because you are the main builder. Without you the bridge will stay incomplete." I said and he nodded. He was ready to say something else but I cut him off. "And the reason you didn't ask for a B rank mission is that you didn't have enough money, right?"

Everyone turned and looked at me as if I had grew a second head.

"What?", I asked confused.

"Nothing. Just impressive", Kakashi sensei replied and the other nodded.

I know that i might not look like much or I might not be the most open person in the world but I knew how to use my brain people. Plus, i had all this time to try and put the pieces together. It wasn't that hard. It was almost similar to some ninja mysteries I used to read a year or two back.

"You know that we have to return back when we are on shore. This mission is now too dangerous for the squad", sensei said to Tazuna.

"If you want go ahead. Possibly, I will be assassinated immediately you leave me alone and my little grandson will be very upset. He will cry my name and my daughter would be furious of you who left an old man by himself when you knew you that his life was in danger", He said, causing sensei to leave out a sigh.

"I guess we do not have any other choice"

We finally were on solid ground. Kami, how much I hate travelling with boats. I left out a sigh and joined up with my team and Tazuna as we continued our way into the forest.

While I was walking with my head down, a kunai past in front of me and landed on a bush nearby. I looked back at the direction of where the kunai came and look at Naruto with my emotionless face but will eyes full of anger. He looked at me scared and scratched the back of his neck while he was apologizing. I lglared at him one last time before walking to the bush the kunai had fallen. I then looked at a snow rabbit that was unconscious form the shock.

Sensei had also come and was watching the rabbit carefully. Naruto, soon came too, took the rabbit at his hands and started to apologize to it while crying.

However, I could not shake the feeling that something was odd.

"Everyone DUCK!", Kakashi sensei suddenly shouted.

We all did as we were told as a giant sword came flying above Naruto's head and stacked on a tree trunk. Then a tall and skinny man who had his mouth covered by bandages, jumped from nowhere and landed on the handle of the sword.

Naruto was ready to attack the person but sensei placed his hand in front of him and stopped him from taking another step.

"Stay back guys. This is Zabuza Momochi. A rogue mist ninja. He is a whole other level. I will take care of him", he said and stood on a fighting position. "If you are our opponent then I will need this", Kakashi said and raised his eye band. On his left eye was a scar and when a second later, opened his eye.

It was not a black like his normal one, quite the opposite actually. It was red with a weird pattern on it, a very familiar one. I looked at Sasuke who seemed to be as shocked as I was.

"Well, what we have got here. Kakashi of the Sharingan", Zabuza said and you could see a smirk under his covered mouth. "Too bad I don't have the Bingo book with me but I bet you worth a lot"

"What is exactly the sharingan?", Naruto asked.

"Sharingan... a rare power which recedes in the eyes. The user of Jutsu or Dojutsu can instantly see and understand any Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. The sharingan is a special rare form of Dojutsu. However, there is more to the sharingan than that. Much more", Sasuke explained him.

"What you said boy, you got that right but you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and copy it to the smallest detail. As for your jounin over there, his profile is on our bingo book. He is called the man who copied more than a thousand jutsu. The copycat ninja, Kakashi Hatake", Zabuza said

"Now, Manji Formation. Protect the bridge builder. I taught you teamwork. Now is the time to use it", sensei said and we did as we told. Sakura took the front, Sasuke and Naruto the sides while I took the back.

"Do not worry guys. I will protect you with my life. I will not let my comrades to die", sensei said as he saw how scared and pale we all looked like.

"Well now I am going to see the Copycat in action. What an honor", Zabuza said with a small sarcasm before make hand signs.

Then a thick fog came out of nowhere. Suddenly, I sensed a huge concentration of chakra coming from the lake. Through the mist, I could barely make out a figure standing above water.

Kakashi sensei seemed to have noticed it too as he started to make his way towards the figure, which I bet was Zabuza.

"But Kakashi sensei...", Sakura yelled but she was caught off by Kakashi

"It's okay Sakura. First, he will come for me. Then he will come for you and Tazuna. And if we fail, well we only lose our lives"

"Now it is not the time for cold jokes sensei", I said as I deadpanned.

 _How could he joke at a situation like this?_ , I wondered as I grabbed kunai and started to scan my surroundings like i had been taught.

I heard Sensei explaining who Zabuza was and how he was known for his silent killing technique. I heard a few things of what he saw but I mostly blocked his voice as I tried to understand when Zabuza was.

I might not been a sensor but if I was ready, I might had a chance to stop an attack before one of my comrades or Tazuna get hurt.

"Seven Points", Zabuza's voice echoed through the mist, sending shivers to all of us.

"What is that?", Sakura screamed scared.

"Legs, spine, liver, lungs, jugular, kidneys", He said again and made us all shiver again. "Heart", Zabuza said and I could see Naruto panicking and everyone started to shake. "Now which one will be my attack point?"

I noticed that Sasuke had grabbed a kunai and was ready to stab himself. I quickly run at his side and placed my hand above his. In his eyes, I could see that he was scared. I gently took the kunai from his hand and placed my hand on his shoulder while giving him a small smile. He seemed to calm down and a few seconds later, the mist started to dissolve.

Suddenly, Zabuza appeared between Sakura and Tazuna. He was ready to slice the bridge builder at two but he was cut off as sensei appeared and stabbed him on his stomach.

However, water started to run instead of blood. Then, the real Zabuza appeared behind sensei and cut him at two with his sword. I gasped but soon I calmed down as he dissolved into water.

"You are finished", sensei, said as he appeared behind him, holding a kunai at his neck.

All of us started cheer up but I could not shake the feeling that something was off. Right on cue, Zabuza started laughing and caused all of us to look at him with a confused expression.

"I would never be taken down by a mere copier", he said and before Kakashi could reply to his comment he was kicked by another clone.

He then runs towards the lake where Zabuza was standing and waiting for him. The moment Kakashi sensei landed on the water, Zabuza smirked and started making hand signs.

"Fell right into my trap. Water Prison Jutsu", he said as a circular barrier, made from water surrounded him. "This prison is made from water but it harder than steel", he continued and created a clone.

The clone did the hand sings and disappeared as mist started to surround us once again. I kept my guard up and he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him on the face. He sent him flying and he finally landed on his back, a few feet away.

"Naru!", I shouted as I could feel my blood boil. "No one has the right to hit Naruto!", I said, grabbed one of my two fans and charged at him.

I jumped and tried to punch him with my free hand but he caught my fist with ease. I smirked as I brought my bladed fan and sliced his hand. As I expected, he let go of me but before I could make a move, his fist made contact with my stomach and sent me flying.

I rolled a few times before I stop on my stomach, right in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Akuma are you okay?", Sakura asked me.

"Yeah, I will survive", I said as I managed to get up. I grabbed my stomach, in the place he had punched me, and pain stroke me like lighting. _Damn it, that is going to left a bruise_ , I thought as I picked my fan, from the ground.

"You annoying little brat", Zabuza said as he studied his bleeding hand. "Quite impressive for a mere genin but at the same time, quite foolish"

"Listen, guys, takes the bridge builder and run. You cannot win. Luckily, you fighting a clone, and that clone cannot go far away from his body. Therefore, in this case you have an advantage. Now Run!", Kakashi sensei said but no one moved.

"There is no way we leave you behind Sensei. You said that those who break the rules are scums but those who abandon their friends are worst than scums", I said, quoting his own words.

Suddenly Sasuke charged at Zabuza. He threw him five shuriken that he easily deflected with his giant sword. Then, Sasuke jumped and tried to punch Zabuza from above.

However, the said rogue raised his right hand and grabbed Sasuke from his neck. He then threw him flying and he finally landed on his back, right in front of me.

"Sasuke no!", Sakura shouted as Naruto and I were watching with wide eyes.

"He got Sasuke", Naru said and looked at Zabuza with a scared expression on his face.

"Are you okay?", I asked as I helped him to stand up.

My attention quickly went to Naruto who charged at Zabuza once again. _Naruto no,_ I thought as I was holding my breath.

"Naruto, what in the world are you doing?!", Sakura shouted while pulling her hair.

Zabuza raised his fist and punched my friend once again. Naruto flew and landed on his stomach, right in front of me.

"Naru are you okay?", I asked as I run at his side.

"What do you think you are doing, charging like that?! Even Sasuke could take him. We are only genin and we cannot beat a jounin. What do you think you accomplished with that", Sakura shouted + scolded him but stopped when she noticed what Naruto was holding at his hand.

Naruto had charged at Zabuza only because he wanted his headband back. I smiled as I helped Naruto to stand up.

"Hey you… the freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book. The ninja who will become Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves", he said as he took his headband and tied around his neck. "He never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzumaki", he said and looked at him with his determined look. "Aright, Sasuke, Akuma. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you", Sauske said.

"And so do I", I said.

"I have got a plan"

"So you are finally thinking of our teamwork huh?", Sasuke said.

"What is it Naru?", I asked as both, Sasuke and I, came closer to him.

Then, he proceeded telling us about his plan and let me tell you; that it was the most reckless but at the same time cleverest plan I have ever heard.

"Okay guys, let's go wild", Naru said and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.


	8. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

"Hey, you… the freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book. The ninja who will become Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves", he said as he took his headband and tied around his neck. "He never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzumaki", he said and looked at him with his determined look. "Alright, Sasuke, Akuma. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you", Sauske said.

"And so do I", I said.

"I have got a plan"

"So you are finally thinking of our teamwork huh?", Sasuke said.

"What is it Naru?", I asked as both, Sasuke and I, came close to him.

Then, he proceeded to tell us about his plan and let me tell you; that it was the most reckless but at the same time cleverest plan I have ever heard.

"Okay guys, let's go wild", Naru said and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Akuna's POV:

"*laughs evilly* Big words for such a little man. You think that your little plan is going to keep you in the game", Zabuza said.

"What are you doing? I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I was caught. Now take off. Your mission is not to prove how brave you are, is to save you're the bridge builder", sensei shouted from inside his water prison.

"There is no way we leave you behind Sensei. You said that those who break the rules are scums but those who abandon their friends are worst than scums"

"Akuma is right so, bridge builder?", Naruto asked Tazuna.

"Well, I guess that all these happened because of me… because of my desire to live… but I will not let that stand in your way now… forget about me and save your sensei!"

"Aright, you heard that?", Sasuke said.

"Yeah believe it. Are you two ready?", Naruto asked us.

"I was born ready!", I said and smiled but I soon dropped it as Zabuza started to laugh, again.

"Still playing your little game, pretending to be a ninja. When I was at your age, this hand had crashed many opponents"

"Zabuza the demon", Kakashi sensei said.

"Ah, so I was in your book too, huh?"

"Long ago, in the village hidden in the mist also known as blood mist village, before a student could become a ninja, had to passed one final test"

"Hm, do you know about the graduation exam?"

"What graduation exam?", Naruto asked and Zabuza laughed. "What is the big deal? We had graduation test too"

"Did you have to kill the other students in order to pass", Zabuza said and my eyes widen. "Imagine… young ninja like you eating together, training together and then, it comes to the final exam that changes the rules. Kill or be killed. You cannot stop while your opponent still breaths. He was your friend, shared your dreams and no is him or you"

"That is so cruel", Sakura said.

"10 years ago, the village's hidden in the mist graduation exam changed. One year before, a dark evil had filled the school with terror", sensei said.

"What is he saying? What evil? What kind of change? What caused the terror", Sakura asked.

"Damn it, speak up sensei!", I said.

"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja approached the class and took down, over 100 other students"

"It felt… so good", Zabuza said and a gasp escaped Naruto and Sakura's lips.

They had a scared and at the same time shocked expression on their faces. Tazuna seemed disgusted while Sasuke was glaring at him. I did not know how to this were too much for me. Yes, I had heard about massacres, team death and much more but I could never imagine that someone would kill so many people at such a young age and then, say that he liked it. Especially if you probably knew all those people and then had to stain your hands with their blood.

I simply couldn't even imagine the cruelty of doing that or how a person could end up so heartless. It was impossible to my standards to end up a complete monster, without feelings but after hearing this story, I started to have my doubts. I snapped from my thought as Zabuza appeared in front of Sasuke and punched him in the face, sending him flying.

"Sasuke!", Sakura and I shouted.

However, I left out a sigh as I watched him get up. _Now it is my chance_ , I thought as I grabbed my other fan and charged at Zabuza.

"Not the same trick again", he said and punched me.

However, I just disappeared with a pouf of smoke, as it was just a simple shadow clone. I smirked as I appeared behind him and aimed my bladed fans at his head. _Damn it,_ I thought as blocked me with his giant sword. He swung it and the force sent me flying before a tree cut my trip sort. I coughed some blood but I managed to stand up. While he was busy glaring and most likely mocking me, Naruto grabbed the chance and surrounded him with Shadow cloned.

However, he simply swung his sword and made all the clones to disappear in seconds. The blond then grabbed from his backpack something and unfolded it, only to show that it was a giant shuriken. He then proceeded to throw it at Sasuke, who opened it completely and got into position.

"Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of shadows!", he shouted as he jumped high into the air.

Then, he threw the giant shuriken, aiming for the clone. However, at the last second, the shuriken pass by the clone and headed towards the real one.

"So, you passed the clone and aimed for my real body. Smart… but not smart enough", he said as he caught the giant shuriken with ease.

I smirked as he had not noticed the second giant shuriken that was coming towards him. He finally noticed and simply smirked before jumping, avoiding it with ease.

"I told you, no shuriken can touch me", he said but my smirk did not drop only grew as the shuriken turned out to be Naruto, with a regular shuriken at his hand.

"Eat this!", Naruto shouted as he threw the shuriken at Zabuza.

However, Naruto was not aiming for Zabuza's body but his hand that was keeping the water prison. Having no other choice, Zabuza let of the prison and sensei was finally free. Naruto cheered as he landed and ran towards us, proud that his plan had actually worked.

Seeing that he was just deceived by such a cheap trick and by a group of kids, his anger rose and glared at Naruto as his eyes were filled with hatred.

"I will destroy you!", he shouted as he threw the giant shuriken at him

"Naruto get out of there!", I shouted as I run towards him.

However, before I could reach him, someone else had. Kakashi sensei had appeared between him and Zabuza and stopped the giant shuriken with his hand. Naruto fell on the water from the sudden shock but he quickly swam back to the surface

"Naruto that was an excellent plan. You really have grown", sensei praised him and in return, the blond gave him his famous toothy smile.

"I knew I could not beat him with my shadow clones, so I used them as a distraction while I transformed into the demon windmill shuriken"

"Don't brag, you just lucked out", Sasuke said.

"He may luck out but at least, Kakashi sensei is free", I said as I stopped running and came to halt next to him.

"I got destructed and lost my grip on the water prison", Zabuza said.

"Do not flatter yourself. You were not destructed, you were forced to let go. Your trick is not going to work on me twice, so what is going to be?", sensei said.

However, Zabuza did not answer and instead, he charged at sensei. Quickly the two of them were locked in a small battle before both ended up standing in the middle of the lake.

Zabuza started to make hand signs while muttering something. Kakashi sensei, however, was mimicking him perfectly. Suddenly, the water around them became wild before two dragons emerge and attack each other. When they jutsu died, they started to run in a circle. Every time, Zabuza was making a move, sensei would do the same exactly.

"He is not just following, he is moving the same way at the same time", Tazuna stated and I smiled. That was the power of the Sharingan after all.

Mimic not only their opponent's jutsu but also their moves as well. Even though I knew a few things about the Sharingan thanks to the few books I had managed to sneak from the library but I had never the chance to see it in a battle until now, since all the Uchiha minus Sasuke were dead and my duck butt hairstyled friend had still to unlock it.

Let me say that I was simply amazed on how good sensei was. I did not know how he got his Sharingan but he had mastered it for sure. The mimicking contest turned serious when Kakashi sensei started to finish Zabuza's sentences. Now that was amazing. Zabuza seemed socked and at the same time scared at sensei continued mimicking his moves and finishing his sentences. Sometimes, he even spoke the same words at the same time with him, causing him to freak out even more.

Suddenly, he started to make hand signs while Zabuza was watching at him frozen. Then, a giant water vortex appeared and took Zabuza along with everything on its path, away.

I gasped as I remembered that Naruto was still in the water. I quickly started to look for him and thank Kami, I found him unharmed, only a little wet. He had managed to climb a tree and got out just in time. I returned my attention back to the fight, only to see Zabuza lying on the base of a tree, numerous wounds on his body. Sensei landed a little in front of him and said:

"You are finished"

"How? Can you see into the future?", Zabuza asked him.

"Yes", sensei answered as he grabbed a kunai. "And this is your last battle… ever", he continued but before he could make a move, two needles were thrown and pierced Zabuza's neck.

"What the hell?", I said as a boy with an Anbu mask landed on the branch, above them.

"You were right, it was his last battle", the boy said while chuckling.

Sensei, along with the rest of us, watched the boy carefully before walking towards Zabuza's body. He checked his pulse and said:

"Nothing"

"Thank you; I have been tracking Zabuza for a long time. Waiting for the chance to finally take him down", the masked boy said.

"From your mask, I see you are a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the Mist", sensei told him.

"Impressive, you are well informed"

"A tracker?", Naruto exclaimed as he came and stood by my side.

"Naruto, you do not know what it is. You missed the lesson as usual. Tracker ninja has a special role. When a rogue ninja breaks away from his village, he carries away all kind of secrets, the secrets of his people. Trackers are specially trained to hunt down those rogues and eliminate them. That way, the secret of their people, stays a secret", Sakura explained and even I looked at her with wide eyes.

Yes, I knew what a tracker ninja was but only the basic. You know, specially trained, hunt down rogues, eliminate them because of secrets. I did not know it and certainly, I could not explain it with so many details. Perhaps I should have spent more attention when I was in class and I shouldn't have skipped some either. Well, the damage now is done but thankfully, we had a short-tempered pink head to fill in our gaps.

"That's correct. I am a member of the elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist. It was my duty, to stop Zabuza", the boy said but something about it seemed off.

 _The trackers are supposed to work on teams. He can't be that powerful and talented to be given solo mission, can't he?_ , I wondered in my mind as I studied the young boy carefully.

Naruto, suddenly, run at the boy and stopped a little in front of Zabuza's body. For a few minutes, he was looking between Sensei, Zabuza and the kid. Every time, you could see that he was becoming angrier.

"What is this?! Who do you think you are?! Did you hear me!?", he shouted while pointing at the boy.

"Easy Naruto, he is not our enemy", sensei said in an attempt to calm him down.

"That is not the point! Didn't you see what he just did?! Just like that!? Zabuza was huge, like a monster and this kid…. Who is no bigger than me, he brought down Zabuza with only one move, like it was nothing. I mean, what does that make us? We are just fumbling around! We do not know anything?! How can I accept that?!"

"Well, even if you did not accept, it did happen Naruto", sensei said as he placed his hand on top of Naruto's head. "In this world, there are kids younger than you and yet stronger than me"

"What matter though Naru is that Zabuza is dead and we can continue with our mission. Forget what that kid just did because of you Naru… are going to surpass everyone and become Hokage", I said as I walked next to him. "All in due time"

The masked boy then disappeared and reappeared next to Zabuza's body. He knelt down and said:

"Our struggle is over now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body and they must not fall into the wrong hands. Please excuse me and farewell"

With that, he disappeared for good, taking Zabuza's body and sword with him. Kakashi sensei covered his Sharingan with his headband while Naruto ran and stopped right under the branch, the boy was standing.

"He is gone Naruto, let it go", sensei said but Naruto ignored him. Instead, he fell on his knees and started to punch the ground repeatedly.

"As a ninja, the things we encounter is not easy", he said as he grabbed Naruto's bloody hand. "Save your anger for the next enemy. We have not completed out mission yet. We still need to take the bridge builder to his town"

"Sorry I caused all this trouble but you can rest on my house when we reach the village", Tazuna said.

"Alright, let's move", sensei said and started to walk. However, after his 3rd step, he fainted and fall to the ground.

"Kakashi sensei!", I shouted as I run at his side. I quickly checked his pulse and left out a sigh when I found it.

"What is wrong with Kakashi sensei Akuma?", Naruto asked as he and the others run towards us.

"Nothing, he must be exhausted that's all", I said and brought his right hand around my neck. I tried to carry him but he was so heavy that I ended up losing my balance.

"Akuma, let me carry him. We need to find a safe place and fast if we want to rest and heal", Sasuke said as he came to my side.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Fine, then let me take your backpack", I said and he gave it to me. Then, Naruto helped Sasuke to put Kakashi on his back.

"Are you sure that you are aright Sasuke?", I asked him again, feeling bad that he had to carry his weight because simply I was too weak to do it and because I thought to drag him, like an idiot while Sasuke had a better, more clever idea which literally hit my ego.

"Yeah, the sooner we arrive at Tazuna's house, the sooner I will rest"

"Tazuna leads the way", Sakura said as we all started to follow him.

 **Here it is! New chapter, after quite some time but don't blame me but the University. Anyways, don't forget to Comment down your opinion guys, bad or good is always acceptable.**

 **P.S. Now more grammar mistakes thanks to this amazing app, called Grammarly. It is extremely useful, especially if you are writing a story or are in school. I recommend it 100%.**

 **Until next time! Avoir my loves**


	9. Chapter 8

**[A/N] - My favorite readers, How are u guys? I know its been some time since I last updated but I am excused. I had a couple of tets I needed to study but now I am free and with the Spring break coming, I will be available to post more chapters.**

 **Want to thank all of you for your reviews and for bearing with me. This story, I started writing it like 3 years ago in Quotev which explains the amateur grammar and syntax but, I am a better writer now. Therefore, I am trying to fix the chapters as much as I can but just be patient. As more and more chapters are coming, the better they are since my skills have been better thanks to all that practice.**

 **P.S. I don't own Naruto, just my OC. Enjoy!**

 _Previously:_

 _"Alright, let's move", sensei said and started to walk. However, after his 3rd step, he fainted and fall_ to _the ground._

 _"Kakashi sensei!", I shouted as I run at his side. I quickly checked his pulse and left out a sigh when I found it._

 _"What is wrong with Kakashi sensei Akuma?", Naruto asked as he and the others run towards us._

 _"Nothing, he must be exhausted that's all", I said and brought his right hand around my neck. I tried to carry him but he was so heavy that I ended up losing my balance._

 _"Akuma, let me carry him. We need to find a safe place and fast if we want to rest and heal", Sasuke said as he came to my side._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Positive"_

 _"Fine, then let me take your backpack", I said and he gave it to me. Then, Naruto helped Sasuke to put Kakashi on his back._

 _"Are you sure that you are aright Sasuke?", I asked him._

 _"Yeah, the sooner we arrive at Tazuna's house, the sooner I will rest"_

 _"Tazuna lead the way", Sakura said as we all started to follow him._

* * *

Akuma's POV:

We were now at Tazuna's house. His daughter Tsunami had helped me treat Kakashi sensei's wounds along with everyone else's. I may not be a medical ninja but I have quite the experience on wounds, bruises etc. Now, our sensei was unconscious and we were waiting for him to wake up anytime soon.

I was sitting next to him, my eyes closed and thinking. Suddenly, I heard Naruto yell and opened my eyes in panic, first thought that something had happened or that we were under attack only to see that Kakashi sensei was awake.

"He is awake. FINALLY!", Naru shouted once again as he and the others entered the room and sat next to me. Kakashi sensei groaned as he tried to lift his body into a sitting position while holding his head from a headache.

"Of course he is awake. Now with your screams, he has a headache. Baka", Sasuke replied.

"How are you feeling Kakashi sensei?", Sakura asked worriedly.

"Better but I will not be able to move for a week", he said and looked at us. "Where are we?"

"We are on Tazuna's house sensei, you fainted and Sasuke carried you all the way here. Then Akuma treated your wounds along with the help of Tazuna's daughter Tsunami", Naruto said and Kakashi looked at me. I gave him a small smile along with the "it was nothing" look.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened and Tazuna along with his daughter entered.

"I see you are awake. Good, but you shouldn't move a lot", Tsunami said and gave a smile.

"Well at least Zabuza is dead, so you can relax a little", Tazuna said and while Naruto and Sakura seemed to agree, Kakashi, Sasuke and I were skeptical about this.

"I am not entirely sure about that", I said and they looked at me confused.

"I agree with Akuma. Something is off here. The boy that killed Zabuza. Something is not right. From his mask, I guess he is a Nin-Hunter ninja. They also called Body-Erasers, because they have to get rid of a body as soon as possible and without any trace. Ninja bodies carry out lots of secrets about their village, clan Justus and top-secret information about their village. So, they hunt down and kill rogue ninjas from their village in order to keep the information safe", Kakashi sensei said.

"So, Zabuza was disposed of. Scary", Sakura said and shivered.

"Yeah, but hunters get rid of the body immediately. He took it with him and he only needed the head in order to prove that Zabuza was dead. Did you guys noticed the weapons he used to kill him?", sensei asked.

"Senbone needles", Sasuke said in a low tone as realizations stroked both of us.

"What about them", Naruto asked confused.

"They are extremely difficult to find someone with this on him as they need great accuracy. In addition, they are not always lethal if you know how to use them. So that means..", I said as I had realized that my suspicions were correct.

"That Zabuza might still be alive", sensei finished for me and caused Naruto and Sakura to gasp. "We have to get prepared for the next time we will encounter them. Luckily, I managed to wound him deep enough, which gives us the advantage of time until he and I are fully recovered. So, from tomorrow you all start new training"

"But Sensei, how little training is going to help us, when not even you with your Sharingan were able to defeat him?", Sakura asked

"Why did we managed to defeat Zabuza? Because we all helped each other. Next time we will be more prepared for this. You all had grown. Especially you Naruto"

"Me?", Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, from all of them, you have grown up the most", sensei said and Naruto gave him a big smile while he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Things are going to get better, believe it", Naruto yelled pumping his fist on the air, and I could not help but smile.

"No, they will not", a voice was heard and all of us looked at the door, only to see that it was just a young boy, possibly around the age of seven, maybe eight.

"Inari where were you?", Tazuna asked as he opened his arms and Inari hugged him. _So Tazuna has a soft side, after all,_ I thought." This is my grandson Inari"

"Inari, say hello to them. They are the ninjas who escorted your grandfather and kept him safe", Tsunami said as she placed her hand on Inari's shoulder.

"Mom, they are all going to die if they go against Gato", Inari said and pointed at us.

"What did you say little brat? Listen to me. I am a superhero who is going to become Hokage someday. And I will defeat him", Naruto yelled as he pointed at Inari.

"You are stupid; they are no such thing as heroes. You should all leave and return from where you came from or else you all are going to die"

Inari ran back upstairs as he said that he was going to watch the ocean from his room. Tazuna and Tsunami apologized for him but we all just let it go. _No such thing as heroes? No kid should think of that,_ I thought as I let out a sigh.

* * *

We were walking in the woods. Naruto was the most excited of them all. Sakura was quiet and Sasuke too. After a while, we reached a clearing.

"We will now start our training but before that let me tell you about Chakra", Kakashi said and drew everyone's attention.

"Oh, I already know about this. Chatra right?", Naruto said, making Kakashi and I leave out a sigh.

"It's Chakra Naruto", I corrected him.

Thank Kami we had Sakura with us as she explained it with every detail. While she was talking, I was switching my weight from one leg to the other as I already knew about chakra. I was snapped from my own word when Sensei spoke.

"You will learn to control your chakra and send it to different parts of your body. With training like this, you will learn to control it better and you will be able to do more hand signs and use less chakra", he said and Naruto gave a big smile full with excitement.

"So, what are we going to do?", Sakura asked.

"Climb a tree"

"Oh that's easy", Naruto said.

"Without your hands", sensei said and made my jaws to drop to the floor. I mean, that was scientifically and generally impossible. "Just watch", he said and concentrated.

He then walked to a tree and climbed it easily. He stopped by standing on a branch upside down like a bat. All of us gasped while looking at him with wide eyes.

 _That is amazing,_ I thought, never cross my mind that you could do that with chakra. I mean, jumping from rooftop to rooftop was simply practice but this... this was a whole new level.

"You concentrate chakra at the soles of your shoes and start climbing. When you had reached a point, marked it with a kunai. Then, the next time try to surpass the already marked point"

"Okay now, let's start", sensei said as he threw four kunai that landed in front of us.

All of us picked them from the ground and faces a tree. The others started first but I stayed back, in order to watch them, and because I was some kind uncertain if I could do that. At first, Sasuke managed to walk a little bit but he was sent with force back to the ground, the part of the trunk exploded.

Naruto also tried but he fell with the very first step. _I see now. If I use too much chakra like Sasuke, then I will be sent back and I will "explode" the trunk. However, if I do not use enough chakra, like Naruto, I will not be able to climb at all._

 _Okay Akuma, you can do this. Just concentrate_ , I said to myself as I placed my hand on the proper sign. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and started to concentrate. I felt my chakra flowing and ending at the bottom of my feet. I kept my eyes closed and started I started to walk towards the trunk, like Kakashi sensei did, unlike my comrades who were running full speed. Don't know why but I had a feeling that this was much more efficient.

All I had to do was to keep my mind on my chakra flow and I would be fine. I placed my leg at the trunk and then the other one followed. At first, I thought I would fall back but I managed to keep my balance. It was as someone had put glue under my ninja sandals. I kept my mind clear and focused only on my chakra flow.

After a few more steps, I decided to open my eyes only to see that I was still climbing, almost subconsciously and as if I was walking on solid earth. With the tip of my eye, I noticed Sakura who was standing at a branch, a little higher than I was. However, my attention and focus back at my chakra and a few seconds later, I managed to pass her in height.

This continues for a little more and my mind was so clear that I had actually forgotten that I was climbing a tree until my step came in contact with air which quickly brought me back to earth and took my everything to keep my balance. Shocked, I looked around only to see that I had reached the top of my tree. Wasn't that high but it was still impressive and couldn't help but feel proud of myself, especially after I looked down at my comrades.

"I did it!", I shouted as I sat on the branch and draw their attention, which before was focused on their own training and climbing.

"You rock Akuma!", Naru shouted and made me smile. I looked at Kakashi sensei that was hard to read as his whole face was covered but from his expression, I could say that he was impressed.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed angry. No, he seemed jealous. He also sent me some death stares along with a few glares. I left out a sigh, as I had forgotten how Sasuke could be when it comes to training and someone doing better than he does. Especially, someone who thinks that is lower and weaker than he is.

Which, in my case is true but still? Anyways, I left out a sigh and without breaking my concentration; I started walking down the trunk. Going down wasn't as easy as you might think. Like walking down a sharp downhill, it took more concentration to keep me from falling forward due to gravity. However, I managed to keep my balance and reach the ground after a few moments. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling weaker as I had used much more chakra that I wanted.

"Very impressive Akuma", sensei said as he walked towards me and patted my back.

Couldn't help but blush from his comment, not used to them at all. I walked and sat down at the base of a tree. I leaned my back on the tree trunk before closing my eyes, wanting nothing more than sleep for a few minutes.

* * *

Next thing I knew was someone pocking my cheek. I opened my eyes only to be met with blue ones.

"Naru? What are you doing?", I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry, Akuma but you had fallen asleep. Come on, it is time for us to return", he said as he helped to stand up.

I blinked twice as I noticed my surroundings, the forest was dark and when I looked up at the sky, I saw that night had fallen and the stars were shining while the moon, was giving us some light. Then, I looked at my teammates. Sakura was perfectly fine while Sasuke and Naruto were dirty and has a few scratches and bruises on them.

"Um guys, where is Kakashi sensei?", I asked as we were walking towards Tazuna's house.

"He left to rest while you were sleeping. He is waiting for us for dinner along with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari", Sakura said and I gave a nod to my head.

* * *

Soon we were all in Tazuna's house. The food was not ready yet, so everyone took a turn and went to the shower. First was Sakura, then me, then Naruto and Sasuke last. After I finished mine and had worn my usual outfit, I walked towards the room when I bumped on Kakashi sensei.

"Sorry sensei", I said as I cursed myself for not watching where I was going.

"It's okay Akuma", he said and gave me a closed eye smile as he messed with my hair. "By the way, great job with training today. However, I am curious how did you master it so fast?"

"I do not know. I noticed how Sasuke and Naruto did it, in which Sasuke was using too much while Naruto was using too little. Then, I tried to do something between and before I knew it, I had reached the top"

"I see. Well, good job again and I believe that you should rest. You seem exhausted"

"I know. I do not know why but always when I train and use my chakra *yawns* I feel exhausted for a day or two", I said as I left out a sigh and passed my hand through my wet, black hair.

"Well, that is okay. You just need to practice that is all. Using chakra can have that toll on you until you get used to it. Anyway, Tsunami said that dinner is ready, so come on", he said and started walking towards the stairs.

"I am coming", I said as I followed him.

Kakashi's POV:

Tsunami had just announced that dinner was ready and on my way to the stairs, I bumped on Akuma. More like I should say that she bumped into me but I believe that is irrelevant. I noticed that her hair was wet and she was smelling lavender. _She must have finished her shower,_ I thought.

"Sorry sensei", she said.

"It's okay Akuma", I said, gave me a closed eye smile and messed with her wet hair. "By the way, great job with training today. However, I am curious how did you master it so fast?"

"I do not know. I noticed how Sasuke and Naruto did it, in which Sasuke was using too much while Naruto was using too little. Then, I tried to do something between and before I knew it, I had reached the top"

"I see", I said impressed. _First, watch and then try the technique, how impressive for someone of her age,_ I thought. "Well, good job again and I believe that you should rest. You seem exhausted"

"I know. I do not know why but always when I train and use my chakra *yawn* I feel exhausted for a day or two", she said as she left out a sigh and passed her hand through her hair.

Looked at her quite confused. She mastered it with ease but felt exhausted right away and whenever she is using chakra, she is in that condition? How strange, I thought and noticed that she was waiting for me to say something.

"Well, that is okay. You just need to practice that is all. Using chakra can have that toll on you until you get used to it. Anyway, Tsunami said that dinner is ready, so come on", I said and started walking towards the stairs.

"I am coming", I heard her say as she followed me.

* * *

We all took our places like breakfast. Next to me was Akuma; next to her Naruto and opposite of them were Sasuke and Sakura. I deadpanned as I saw Sasuke and Naruto eating as fast as they could and then asking for more.

"Don't eat so much if you are going to puke", Sakura said to both of them.

"I need to eat to become stronger"

"And I need to eat more than him", Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

After a few seconds, both of them ended up puking which caused me to leave out a sigh. After the dinner, we were served with tea. I was reading my book when Sakura stood up and looked at a picture, which had the right side torn.

"Why is this picture torn up?", she asked and everyone, even me looked curious at the picture. With the corner of my eye, I noticed that Inari was standing on the door.

"It's my husband", Tsunami said.

"He was the man known as the hero of this town", Tazuna said and I took one more sip from my tea. However, I let I down as I noticed Inari crying. Everyone followed my gaze but no one said anything.

"Dad! I think I told you not to talk about him when Inari is in front", Tsunami broke the silence but it was too late as Inari run upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?", Naruto asked annoyed.

"You see, Inari never met his real father. The man at the picture was the figure closest to him. One day, he saved Inari from some bullies and from that day, they became close. He was a true hero, he didn't mind risk his own life for the good of others", Tazuna said and took one more sip from his tea.

"Inari was very attached to him. He wanted to follow his footsteps when he would grow up. When they were together Inari would laugh a lot", Tsunami continued and a tear escaped from her eye.

"Forgive me if I bring you bad memories back, but what happened?", Akuma asked.

"When Gato and his army of rogue attacked the village, he was the only one to stand against them. He was giving the people courage and Gato did not like that at all. He decided to break their spirit by... execute him in front of everyone. Even Inari", Tazuna said and I could feel my heart becoming heavy. "He tied him on a cross and some of his ninja's tortured him to death, while others were holding Inari who was crying and begged for his father life", Tazuna said and all of us were silent and looking at our cups.


	10. Chapter 9

Kakashi's POV:

The next day came fast and I had my team to split up. I sent Sakura along with Tazuna, to watch over the under-construction bridge. Sasuke and Naruto returned at the clearing, to continue their training. I decided that it was the perfect time to help Akuma train. Right now, we were walking through the woods and a silence was between us until she decided to break it.

"So, Kakashi sensei… where are we going?", she asked and looked at me with her crimson red eyes.

"We are going to train… Well, you actually"

"What are you going to teach me?"

"You will see", I said and we continued our way in silence. "Here we are", I said after a while as we had reached our destination. It was another small clearing, only that there was a river at the middle of it.

"So, what are you going to teach me here sensei?"

"Since you mastered the climbing technique with ease, I believe it is time to try something harder"

"Like what?"

"Like walking on water"

"What?", she asked me in a shocked and a scared expression.

"Relax it is quite easy. All you have to do is concentrate chakra at your feet but you must maintain and keep it steady all the time since the surface of the water, changes all the time"

"Okay…", she said and I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Go on, try it. You must have more confidence in yourself, you know", I said as I placed my stretches to lean on a tree trunk and I carefully sat on top of a rock.

"Here I go", she said as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on the right sign.

I lifted my headband and opened my Sharingan. I know, I know that I should not use it but I was curious about that she had told me yesterday. Without opening her eyes, she started to walk on water. At her first two steps, she almost ended up falling but she managed to keep her balance.

I smiled as I observed her carefully. _For someone her age, she definitely knows how to control her chakra but, why hers is so different?_ I wondered. After a few more steps, she opened her eyes, only for a small smile to appear on her face as she noticed where she was.

"I did it sensei!", she shouted full with excitement.

"Yes, you did it but can you keep it while you are under attack?", I asked her as I made a shadow clone and both of us grabbed a peddle.

"What are you doing sensei?", she asked, panic in her voice.

"Just focus on maintaining your chakra steady and at the same time, avoiding my attacks", I said as my clone and I started to throw some peddles close to her.

She managed to avoid some of them but I threw one that hit her on her leg and made her lose her balance. I smirked as she started to swim towards the soar. When she was finally out of the water, coughed a few times, lied on her back and tried to control her breath.

"It is not the time to stop Akuma. Do it again", I said and she groaned but eventually stood up.

* * *

We had been practicing like this for a few hours now and let me say that she has been doing it very well. She had managed to avoid most of my attacks when it came to rocks and peddles but when I started throwing some shuriken…

Well, she got a few scratched and then fall on the water. However, for her first day of training and for someone of her age, it was quite impressive.

"Okay, Akuma. One more time", I said as I grabbed some shuriken from my weapon pouch.

"Just *pant* give me *pant* a minute *pant* sensei", she said while having her hands on her knees.

"There is no time to stop. In the battlefield, there will be no second for you to rest. Do not tell me that you are finished", I teased her.

"Oh no *pant* I am far *pant* from *pant* finished", she said as she started to concentrate chakra on her feet.

She walked in the middle of the river and waited. I smirked at her stubbornness and determination and decided to raise a little the difficulty. I threw her some shuriken but at the same time, a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it.

She managed to block or avoid the shuriken but she missed the kunai that exploded a little in front of her. She raised her hands in front of her face, in order to protect herself from the explosion. When the explosion and the smoke cleared, she was nowhere to be found.

My eyes widen, as I did not see her coming to the surface. My heart started to beat faster as I grabbed the stretches and "run" at the sore. I searched for any sign of her but I found nothing. I was ready to dive into the water when I felt someone, tapping me on the shoulder. I quickly turned only to see that it was Akuma.

She was completely wet, her raven hair was covering her eyes that were looking at me in a threatening way. From her expression, I could see that she was not happy at all.

"The paper bomb was too much sensei", she said in an angry voice and pushed me.

I was caught off guard and before I knew it, I ended up falling at the water. I quickly grabbed the stretched and swum at the surface. The moment I was out of the water, I struggled for some oxygen.

"I guess we are even now huh?", I asked her as I swam at the shore.

She did not answer; instead, she turned her back and started to walk towards Tazuna's house. I climbed at the shore and quickly followed her.

"Hey!", I said as I managed to catch up with her and grabbed her shoulder.

"What?", she asked me in a threatening tone.

"Look, I am sorry. I just wanted to test something. I know, I overdid it. I am sorry", I said as I passed my hand through my now, wet grey hair.

"*sigh* it is okay sensei. I am sorry that I pushed you. When I am angry, I act a little out of character sometimes", she explained as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"It is okay. You did very well today. By the way, how are you feeling?", I asked as we started to walk again.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week… maybe more", she joked and we both laughed.

Her laughter was quite odd actually. I expected her to laugh just like any kid, but hers was more nice and melodic. I quickly shook the weird thought aside as we continued our way.

"Thank Kami I left my book home"

"Yeah, you were lucky sensei", she said and it was then I realized that I had spoken my thoughts aloud.

* * *

"What happened to both of you?", Tsunami asked us as we entered the house.

"Nothing, just training and a cold joke", I said as I looked at Akuma who was rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, okay. You should better change or you will grab a cold", she told us she returned to make dinner.

"Where are the boys and Sakura?", Akuma asked.

"Sakura in on her room and the boys have not come yet", she said, not taking her eyes from the food.

"Thank you Lady Tsunami", Akuma said as she climbed the stairs. I left out a sigh and smirked as I started climbing the stair at my own pace.

* * *

Akuma's POV:

I had changed into a pile of fresh clothes and thank Kami that I had thought to bring them with me. Now, we were sitting at the table, ready to eat dinner but the two boys had not returned yet.

"We are back!", Naruto said as he and Sasuke opened the door and entered.

They were covered completely in dirt and bruises and Sasuke was helping Naruto to stand.

"What happened to the two of you?", Tazuna asked them.

"We climbed a tree"

"Really Naru? You made it to the top?"

"Believe it Akuma!", he said and caused me to smile.

"Good, now we move on. Starting tomorrow, you both are Tazuna's bodyguard", sensei said.

"Aright!", Naruto cheered and made both him and Sasuke to fall to the floor.

"You are such a loser", Sauske complained as Sakura helped him to sit while I did the same with Naruto.

We all laughed before we take our places around the table and start eating. No one was saying a word and a nice silence was between us. When we had almost finished eating, Tazuna cleared his throat spoke.

"A few more days and the bridge will be finished. I have to thank you for that!", he said and I along with Naruto smiled.

"You have done a great job but you still have to be careful", Tsunami said as she started picking the dished.

"Let me help", I aaid as I stood up.

"Thank you Akuma", she said as she gave me the dished to wash them. Yes, I was tired and I really wanted to sleep but it was not nice for her to do all the chores. I mean, this woman opened her house to us and cooked for us as well. Knowing how hard things were in this village, sharing your limited food with strangers is not something advisable but she did it anyway. It was the last thing I could do to help her and return the favor.

"I have been meaning to ask you this but I did not have the chance until now. Why did you stay and protected me even after you found out that I lied to bring you here?", Tazuna asked and looked at Kakashi sensei.

"Those who stay away from the path of justice have no courage but under the wing of a strong leader the cowardness cannot survive", he said and both Tazuna and Tsunami were looking at him confused. "That was a quote from the first Hokage"

"But why?", Inari said as tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"What you say?", Naruto asked.

"All this stupid training is just a waste of time!", Inari shouted as he stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "Gato has a whole army, they will beat you down and they will destroy you! These cool things you all say, they do not mean anything! No matter what you do the strong always win and the weak always lose!"

"Just speak for yourself, it won't be like that for me got that!. Why won't you be quiet?!", Naruto shouted.

"Just looking at you makes me sick! You do not know anything about this country, you are just bidding in! You are always laughing and playing around, you just do not know what is feels to suffer and be treated like dirt!", Inari said and I looked at the ground.

"Listen to yourself whining and complaining like some sorry little victim! You can whimper all day for all I care! You are nothing but a coward!"

"Naruto, you went too far!", Sakura scolded him.

Naruto did not say anything; instead, he just stood and left the kitchen. I left out a sigh, placed the last clean dish down and looked at Sakura.

"You know he is right Sakura. I am not surprised you do not understand"

"What?"

"And you Inari. Yes, you are right that we do not know the country but do not think you know how we feel. Yes, the situation here is bad but so the rest of the world. However, instead of just crying and complaining about it just like some weak crying baby, we do something. We train and we fight for what we believe and for what we want. You say that watching Naruto makes you sick. Well, I am sick when I see you. You use your sad past as an excuse of your cowardness. If you really cared about what would happen, you would do something to change it, instead of sitting here and wit for some sort of miracle because miracles do not exist!", I said and left to find Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi's POV:

After Akuma finished her small speech, I could not help but leave out a sigh and look at the ground. She and Naruto's words were words that came from experiences and they were right. I looked at my team who seemed to be shocked but at the same time skeptical about it. Inari, did not say anything, instead, he also stood up and left. I left out another sigh as I also stood up.

"Kakashi sensei where are you going?", Sakura asked me.

"I am going to talk to Inari", I Said as I started searching for him.

* * *

Finally, I found him sitting at the shore, looking at the water with sad eyes.

"Can I talk to you?", Kakashi asked as he sat next to him. "Naruto and Akuma can be a little harsh from time to time but they do not hate you. Your grandfather told us what happened to your father. You probably do not know this but Naruto and Akuma also grew up without a father, in fact, none of them knew either of our parents. As for Naruto, he did not have a single friend in our village except Akuma and she did not have any friends except Naruto. Still, I had never seen both of them cry, sulk or give up. Naruto always is eager to jump in and Akuma is ready to do everything in order to protect the ones she cares. Naruto wants to be respected and Akuma wants to be accepted. That is their dream and they will put their life on the line for that. My guess is, they got tired of crying and decided to do something about that. Even though they are young and still learning, they know what it means to be strong like your father did. I think they know better, than any of us, what you are going through. What they both told you, they probably told themselves a thousand times" I finished and stood up. I looked at him one more time before I walk back inside the house.

* * *

Akuma's POV:

Morning came sooner than I expected and we had to escort Tazuna back at the bridge. Naruto would stay behind to sleep as he had exhausted himself yesterday.

"Okay, I will leave Naruto to you", Kakashi sensei said to Tsunami. "He pushed his body to the limits, overdoing it as usual, so he might not be able to move at all"

"What about you? You are still recovering yourself", Tsunami told him.

"Why? Do I look wobbly? I will be okay"

"Come on, let's go", Tazuna said as the five of us took the way for the bridge.

I left out a sigh, feeling guilty that I had left Naru behind. However, I did not had any other choice since he could die if he pushed himself even more. I looked at the clear blue sky and thought of the village. It was nice here. The sea breeze in the morning, the birds that were singing and the forest next to the house were all just perfect. It was not that I hated the village, no I could never do or feel that no matter how hard the villagers where.

It just, that all this time it was nice. Training with the team, eating as a big family. No villagers to call Naru and me names, no need to be, eat and train alone, no need to feel lonely and without a family anymore. The team was our family but in the village, we had our own lives while here. Wanting it or not, we had to stick together and be together.

Is it bad that I did not want this to end? I knew that eventually, we would face Zabuza again and if we manage to defeat him, the bridge will finally be completed and we would return to the village.

"What's going on? What happened?", Tazuna's worried voice snapped me from my thoughts.

I noticed that we had finally arrived at the bridge but the sight in front of us, was terrifying. All the builder and workers were lying on the ground, all seriously wounded but thank Kami alive. I was ready to run and help them but I stopped as mist appeared from nowhere. I quickly grabbed my fans and stood in position.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Akuma! they are coming", sensei warned us and I quickly stood in front Tazuna.

"Say Kakashi sensei, This is his… hidden mist jutsu right?", Sakura asked.

However, sensei did not answer. Instead, he continued looking in front of us as a voice echoed through the mist.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting for Kakashi… I see you have those brats with you as always. He is still trembling. Poor thing"

I quickly turned my head and looked at Sasuke, who was indeed trembling. However, he did not seem to be frightened the opposite actually. A gasp escaped my lips as clones of Zabuza suddenly surrounded us.

"I am trembling… with excitement", Sasuke said and I smirked.

"Go Sasuke!", Kakashi sensei said and in a flash, Sasuke sliced in half all the clones.

"Oh those brat have gotten a little better", Zabuza said as he stepped out of the mist, a young boy next to him.

I immediately recognized that boy as the hunter we had met at the very first day. I knew it that he was not a real hunter, I thought and mentally smiled as my suspicions and doubts were correct.

"Well well, it seems my prediction was right on the money. However you look at him, he must be a comrade of Zabuza", sensei said.

"With this bad acting… I hate brats who think they are cool", Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you are so cool", Sakura started to fan girl once again and caused me to roll my eyes.

Suddenly, the masked boy charged and threw some senbone needles that Sasuke quickly deflected with his kunai. The two started to attack and deliver blows to each other.

"Sakura, Akuma, surround Tazuna and do not let him alone. Sasuke can handle this on his own", sensei said and we both did as we told.

The fight between Sasuke and the masked boy continued, both of them moving at an incredible speed that my eyes could hardly match. Suddenly, the masked boy blocked Sasuke's attack with his one hand and with the other, started to do hand signs.

My eyes widen and I noticed that so and the rest of them. Doing jutsus with only one hand was actually and considered impossible. However, that kid seemed to doing it without a problem.

"A thousand needles of death", the masked boy said and the water around us started to float into the air.

Then, it froze and almost every drop took the shape of a needle. Sasuke however smirked and when the needles were sent at him, he jumped high in the air. The masked boy did the same but gasped when Sasuke appeared behind him.

"You know you are quit stupid, from here on… you will only deflect my attack!", Sasuke said as the two boys landed on the bridge.

Sasuke attacked with his kunai but the masked boy's needles blocked it. Then, he used his free hand to throw another kunai, which caused him to duck in order to avoid it. Sasuke only smirked as he grabbed the chance and kicked the masked boy at the head, sending him flying back at Zabuza.

"It seems that I am faster than you", Sasuke said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I can't have you mocking my team and calling them brats… he may not look like it but Sasuke is the number one rookie of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sakura is the sharpest and Akuma is the most loyal. Last but not least, our number one knuckleheaded ninja Naruto Uzumaki", Kakashi sensei said and you could hear how proud he was in his voice.

However, Zabuza started to chuckle and my eyes widen as the masked boy had finished doing hand signs. The water around Sasuke started to take the form of endless mirrors and the masked boy entered one of them.

"Damn it", Sensei said as both he and I run to help Sasuke.

"I am your opponent, aren't I? Since that jutsu has appeared, he is done for"Zabuza said as he stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Not as long as I am here", I said as I infused chakra on my feet and jumped, only to use Zabuza's head to eject myself towards Sasuke.

"What the…", I heard Zabuza say as I entered the dome of mirrors the last second. I landed on my feet, fans ready.

"Akuma? What are you doing here baka?", Sasuke asked me, shocked but at the same time angry.

"I came to help. No matter how strong you are, you stand no chance here if you are all alone", I said and a small smile appeared on his face.

"How touching, however since you entered. There is no escape", the masked boy said as he suddenly appeared on all the mirrors.


	11. Chapter 10

_Previously_ :

 _"_ _I can't have you mocking my team and calling them brats… he may not look like it but Sasuke is the number one rookie of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sakura is the sharpest and Akuma is the most loyal. Last but not least, our number one knuckleheaded ninja Naruto Uzumaki", Kakashi sensei said and you could hear how proud he was in his voice._

 _However, Zabuza started to chuckle and my eyes widen as the masked boy had finished doing hand signs. The water around Sasuke started to take the form of endless mirrors and the masked boy entered one of them._

 _"Damn it", Sensei said as both he and I run to help Sasuke._

 _"I am your opponent, aren't I? Since that jutsu has appeared, he is done for"Zabuza said as he stood in front of him, blocking his way._

 _"Not as long as I am here", I said as I infused chakra on my feet and used Zabuza's head to eject myself towards Sasuke._

 _"What the…", I heard Zabuza say as I entered the dome of mirrors the last second. I landed on my feet, fans ready._

 _"Akuma? What are you doing here baka?", Sasuke asked me, shocked but at the same time angry._

 _"I came to help. No matter how strong you are, you stand no chance here if you are all alone", I said and a small smile appeared on his face._

 _"How touching, however since you entered. There is no escape", the masked boy said as he suddenly appeared on all the mirrors._

* * *

Akuma's POV:

"Which one is the real one?", I wondered as Sasuke and I stood back to back, ready to defend each other.

"I have no idea"

Suddenly, our attention went to Sakura who threw a kunai towards the dome. However, the masked boy emerged from the mirror and caught the kunai with ease. However, a few shurikens came from nowhere and smacked the boy at the head, causing him to fall to the ground; face first. Seconds later a smoke bomb exploded and I couldn't help the smile on my face as I sensed a powerful and easily recognisable chakra that I had learnt to sense from miles away.

"The number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja…Naruto Uzumaki is finally here", the loud voice reached our ears while the smoke started to clear only to expose my blonde friend with a determined look on his face. "Ha! Now that I am here everything will be alright!"

"Naruto!",Sakura's yell of joy reached my ears and I was betting money that this time, was from the few she (of all people) be happy to see him.

"You know how in storied the hero usually shows up the last minute and then kicks butt? Well, that is what I am going to do right now! Believe it! Alright, you are history… shadow clone jutsu!", Naruto said but before he could create clones, Zabuza threw some shuriken at him.

"Naruto move!", Kakashi sensei yelled but Naru was frozen at his spot. Suddenly, the masked boy threw some senbone needles and stopped his sensei attack.

"What are you doing Naruto? Are you crazy!?, Sakura yelled/scolded him, her smile and happiness now replaced by the usual short temper and anger she possessed.

"This is a battle, not a talent show; do not let your opponent see your jutsu! A shinobi's art is a deception, always keeps the enemy guessing! Even when executing a single jutsu, one must distract their opponent attention; catch them off balance and outmanoeuvre them!", sensei scolded right after Sakura's screams stopped.

"I am sorry! I was just trying to save everybody!"

"Haku, what are you doing?", Zabuza asked the boy.

"Zabuza, this boy… let me fight him in my own way please"

"So, you want me to leave this to you, is that it Haku? As usual, you are soft"

"Forgive me Zabuza", Haku said and looked at the ground.

I _did not know why but I felt sorry for the kid. What is the bad thing with_ being _a little soft?_ I wondered as I was looking at the masked boy.

"I am warning you, one way or another I am going to rip that mask and take you down! That mask and your Boggess story, you were with Zabuza all along! You think you could get away with a stunt like that?", Naruto yelled.

"I am sorry", Haku apologized.

"Huh?"

"But as your sensei said, deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard is the art of the shinobi, please do not take it personally", he said and I looked at him with wide eyes. _Why is he apologizing? Why_ _is he explaining to Naruto all these? He is our enemy yet, he acts with kindness and fairness. Why is he like that?_ , I wondered. "Some warriors accept defeat gracefully, they know when they are beaten, and others do not. So be it. Let us finish our battle then, to the death", Haku said as he went back to the mirrors.

"What? Where are you going?", Naruto asked.

"It is okay Naruto. We will have our fight next", Haku said as he fully entered one of the mirrors.

Sasuke quickly grabbed a kunai while I tightened my grip on my fans. We looked at each other for a brief second, before looking back at the mirrors.

"I am behind you!", Haku said and once again, the mirrors filled with the image of Haku.

However, unlike the before, this time each Haku was holding senbone needles on each of his hands.  
 _Are those illusions? If they are then the needles cannot hurt us right. However, what if they are not? What the heck is that jutsu anyway?_ , I wondered as I tried to analyze the situation while keeping myself calm from panicking.

Suddenly, all the Haku's threw their needles at us. I raised my fans in order to protect myself but a few managed to pierce my body. I looked behind me and aw Sasuke falling to the ground.

"Sasuke", I said as I managed to catch him just in time. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah", he said as he pulled some needles from his body.

"Hey! I came here to save you", I heard Naruto's voice and my eyes widen as I turned to look at him. "Pretty nice moves huh guys?"

Yes indeed, my stupid, baka, blond friend had managed to sneak in the dome. How? I do not know. How did I feel that moment?

"Naruto, you idiot what are you doing here?", I shouted as I stood up and punched him in the head.

"Naruto you idiot, you were supposed to stay out of this thing", Sasuke yelled at him.

"What the heck is your problem?! You should thank me for coming here to help you!"

"You baka. You were supposed to attack from the outside. I was supposed to stay here to help Sasuke. Only, if we attacked from both sides we would be able to defeat him", I said.

"Where the hell should I know that?!"

"Uh, forget it! I had enough with your mistakes", Sasuke said.

"And I have had enough with that attitude of yours!", Naruto shouted while I I left out a sigh. Them fightning was the last thing we needed right now.

"I am going to destroy those mirrors once and for all", Sasuke, said as he started to make some very familiar hand signs

"Hey what attack are you using?", Naruto asked.

"These mirrors are made from ice, so how do you destroy ice? Figure it out", he said as he sent a fireball at the mirrors.

I smiled but it soon faded away as the moment the jutsu died, we all saw that the mirrors were unharmed. Not even a single scratch was on them

"That didn't do anything!", Naruto shouted at him.

"You are going to need much more heat than that to melt this ice", Haku said.

"How about this?", I said as I activated the blades on my fans.

I started running towards one of the mirrors and when I was close enough, I jumped and used all my power. I smirked as I noticed that I had done some damage. However, the mirror started to repair itself and in seconds, it was as good as new. _What_?, I asked my mind as I felt myself paling.

"You did not think that it would be easy, didn't you?", Haku said and along with his reflections, he threw us the needles.

I quickly raised my fans in order to protect myself but the needles were coming from all the directions, so it was useless. Before I knew it, I was covered in needles. I knelt on one knee, let down one of my fans and started to pull out the needles form my body with my free hand, Every time, I did, I bit my own lip in order to contain the screams and yells that were caused by the immense pain.

"Where is he? Where are the needles coming? Are they clones?", Naru asked as he stood up. "We have to find the real one, which one is it?"

"Believe me Naru, if we knew that. We would not be in this position", I said as I also stood up.

"Look into every mirror as long as you like. You will never learn the secret", Haku said.

"Oh yeah? Shadow clone jutsu"

"Naruto don't!", Sasuke and I shouted but he simply ignored us.

"You have got a hundred mirrors? Then a hundred of me will smash them all! Then we will find out where you really are!", Naru shouted as he along with his clones attacked.

However, all the clones were destroyed in seconds and Naruto was sent flying. I managed to catch him right on time, saving him from a hard fall.

"These mirrors only reflect my image, allowing transporting myself at the speed of light. Through my eyes you appear to be moving in slow motion", Haku explained.

"A Kekkei Genkai?", I questioned.

"A what?", Naru asked.

"It is a special ability that is passing down through the bloodline of each clan. Like the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan and the Byakugan of the Hyuga clan"

"Impressive, you are well informed"

"Anyway, kekkei Genkai or no, I do not care. So, I could not breaker through huh? So what? He is not going to stop me. I am not giving up and I am not going to lose here, because I have a dream and no one is going to take it away from me! Someday, I will be respected in my village that is my dream! To become the greatest Hokage!"

"It was not my desire to become a shinobi, it's painful. I do not want to kill you but if you advance, I will have no other choice. I will kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace and they will be no mercy, no turning back. This bridge will be the battlefield where our dreams collide. Now, I must fight for my dream just as you fight for yours, please do not blame me. I fight for someone who is precious to me. I will live and die for him so his dream can become a reality. That is my dream and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I will act as a shinobi and take your lives", Haku explained.

"We understand Haku. The person you are talking about is Zabuza right. Well, listen to this. We understand and we do not blame you. However, do not think that we are going to keep back either. Because we also have dreams that we are going to make them reality", I said full of determination.

"Very well then", Haku said and grabbed more needles.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu", Naruto and I shouted together.

Naruto, as usual, made much more clones that I did but I could still help. We joined our clones and went for a front attack. However, Haku just continued throwing needles at us, making all our clones to disappear. We tried repeatedly until our bodies were full of bruises and wounds from the needles.

"If I did not get him, then I will try as many times as I can!", Naruto said as he created more clones.

This time, I did not join him as I could feel my chakra low and a wave of exhaustion was keeping me back. I looked at Naruto, only to see that once again, his clones disappeared and he was sent flying back.

"How is he doing that?", Naruto wondered but he sent this clones once again.

Sasuke kicked the water from the puddle in the air and from the movements of the drops; you could see where Haku was going. I smirked and so did Sasuke but it was soon dropped as Haku sent us another wave of needles.

"Naruto, let's try together", I said and along with Naruto created shadow clones. While Haku was attacking our clones, Sasuke grabbed the chance and sent him a fireball.

He managed to avoid and made the rest of our clones to disappear. _Damn it_ , I cursed in my mind. We tried one more time and this time, I let Naruto alone. While Haku was fighting his clones, I watched the water from the puddle that I had kicked a few seconds before.

I managed to predict Haku's next position and sent him 3 kunai. He managed to avoid them at the last seconds, but because he was busy with me, he did not saw Sasuke's fireball. However, he managed to avoid it too but the end of kimono was burnt which caused both Sasuke and me to smile slightly in the victory. If we managed to burn him slightly then we could do it again and defeat him once and for all.

"I was so close but I could not get him", Naru said as he managed to stand up.

"Naruto, can you do it again?", Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Of course, I can believe it", he answered but you clearly see that he was exhausted. All of us were and that allowed Haku to grab the chance and move once again.

"Naruto, run for it!", Sasuke said as he started to make hand signs.

"Huh?"

"Get out of here and attack from the outside!"

"Naruto go! I will cover you", I said.

"You got it!", he said as he started to run towards one of the spaces between the mirrors.

"You cannot escape", Haku, said and in seconds, Naru and I were on the ground, no idea how or when this happened but we could feel the pain from both the contact with the hard wooden floor and the needles that had pierced our skin.

"You think you can keep me here? Forget it!", Naru said as we both stood up.

He ran for the exit again, with me close behind him. Sasuke, at the same time, sent a fireball at him which he avoided more easily this time by appearing in front of Naruto and kick him straight in the stomach just before he could make the opening. My friend was thrown back from the force of the attack and fall on me, causing both of us to roll to the floor once again. A groan escaped my lips as I was trying to stand.

My hands and in general my body felt as if I was on fire and I knew that I wouldn't be able to continue for long. With the help of breaths and my determination, I managed to stand and then help Naruto as well.

That was good", Sasuke admitted which would have surprised me more if we didn't run against the clock.

"It was a good try Naruto", I said as I patted him on the back.

"One more time!", Sasuke said.

"Yeah!, we both said.

Naruto started running once again and I was following close behind him. However, we stopped as we heard Sasuke yelling. We looked above our shoulders, only to see our comrade to the ground with his body covered in needles.

"Sasuke!", Naru and I shouted, our guards down which allowed to attack and sent us a tsunami of needles that even in our best shape wouldn't be able to block.


	12. Chapter 11

**[A/N] - Hello my lovely readers. It has been a while huh? Allow me to apologize for not updating this long but university can make someone, extremely busy.**  
 **I do not give promises that I will update often again but I will try my best to be a little more... frequent will say.**

 **I-R-Stormzz, yes it will be quite the canon up to the 2nd book as I am not a fan of those stories where 13-year-olds fall in love. I prefer to use that time to somehow make a stable part for my OC & yes I went with the usual 4 man squad but as the story progresses; you will see how this is my version. Thank you for the comment though and I do hope that in the future my story might intrigue you more.**

 **Enough talking, enough said. Here are a few chapters for you to enjoy and also please check my newest story: A second chance in love (Phantom of the Opera).**

* * *

"You think you can keep me here? Forget it!", Naru said as we both stood up.

He ran for the exit again, with me close behind him. Sasuke, at the same time, sent a fireball at him which he avoided more easily this time by appearing in front of Naruto and kick him straight in the stomach just before he could make the opening. My friend was thrown back from the force of the attack and fall on me, causing both of us to roll to the floor once again. A groan escaped my lips as I was trying to stand.

My hands and in general my body felt as if I was on fire and I knew that I wouldn't be able to continue for long. With the help of breaths and my determination, I managed to stand and then help Naruto as well.

That was good", Sasuke admitted which would have surprised me more if we didn't run against the clock.

"It was a good try Naruto", I said as I patted him on the back.

"One more time!", Sasuke said.

"Yeah!, we both said.

Naruto started running once again and I was following close behind him. However, we stopped as we heard Sasuke yelling. We looked above our shoulders, only to see our comrade to the ground with his body covered in needles.

"Sasuke!", Naru and I shouted, our guards down which allowed to attack and sent us a tsunami of needles that even in our best shape wouldn't be able to block.

* * *

Akuma's POV:

I opened my eyes only to see that I was at lying on the hard ground. I tried to get up but a sheer pain passed through my whole body and I really wanted to scream but I didn't. I wanted so much and I found myself biting my bottom lip to make sure that my mouth would end up closed. I lifted my head and looked around me, not too far away I noticed that Naruto was also trying to get up. His whole body was covered by needles and I could only assume, didn't even have to look, to know that my body must have been at the same state.

Suddenly, a female scream reached our ears and I would recognise that said scream anywhere, anytime. Sakura, I thought as I gave my best to get up despite the pain. One hand slowly lifted me off the ground and the other pulled as many needles as I could, fast and more specifically those that were preventing me from moving freely. I noticed Naruto doing the same but with more determination on his face which honestly didn't surprise me.

"S-Sakura… she is trouble", he said ad he managed to stand up.

"We have…to help her", I managed to say, finish for him as I was standing on my one knee. I didn't really like Sakura but she was my teammate and maybe her scream was random but I still couldn't lay there and do nothing. She might indeed be in sort of danger and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

"I will do it. I will bust out of here", Naruto said as he started to run towards one of the exits, surprising me slightly from how bad his body was, how injured it was but that didn't stop him from going full force.

"You have exhausted my patience", Haku said as he tried to block Naruto.

However, the said blond was expecting some reaction or simply improvised too fast as he jumped and used the body of the masked boy to eject himself towards another direction. I smiled but I soon dropped it as Haku sent another wave of needles. In mere seconds, Naruto was back at the ground, back to 0.

"Naruto!", I shouted as I run, my body still numb but adrenaline and determination keeping it going. Reaching him, I knelt next to him.

"Your chances of escaping my house of mirrors are zero", Haku said as Sasuke walked towards Naru and me.  
"Naruto, are you able to get up?", he asked.

"Naru, try not to move a lot. You have not fully recovered from yesterday's training", I said as I pulled some needles from his body.

"My eyes have adjusted to his movements", Sasuke stated and smirked when I looked at him.

"Sasuke, you did it!", I said and smiled as I noticed that he had unlocked his Sharingan. How I knew about his eyes, do not ask. I happen to read a lot and hanging with the said Uchiha when I was younger, might play a role in what my ears happened to pick up on certain days.

"Looking for a counterattack? I will save you the trouble", Haku said as he threw needles at Sasuke.

My black-haired friend, however, was ready. He grabbed a needle from the ground and managed to deflect them all. Haku simply grabbed more needles, moved into different mirrors and started throwing. I quickly grabbed my fans, stood next to Sasuke and helped him deflect all the needles.

"Get up loser. We have to team up", Sasuke told Naruto, his eyes never leaving Haku.

"I know what we have to do, believe it Sasuke!", Naru said as he managed to stand up.

Suddenly, Haku appeared on all the mirrors and started throwing us countless needles from all directions. Sasuke and I were a good team and managed to deflect them all, even those that were going for Naruto. Then, Haku disappeared in thin air. Where is he?, I wondered as I tried to predict his next attack or simply see any clue that might save us from getting hit by those nasty needles again.

"He disappeared! Where did he go? How can he just vanish?", Sasuke wondered out loud and I agreed with him even though deep down that it was simply another of his tricks.

"I have no idea but whatever happens, do not let your guard down"

"Naruto, you better not pass out again. We cannot continue protecting you", he scolded my blond friend.

"Well then, don't! I never asked for your help", Naru argued and then he passed out.

"Naruto!", I said, worry clear on my voice. A sigh escaped my lips as all I wanted was to hang my head down in defeat on the behaviour of my friend. However, I was in the middle of a battle and I couldn't exactly do that now, could I?  
"You can't revive him, he had reached his limits", Haku said, angering both of us. Sasuke acted on impulse, grabbed a needle from the ground and threw it at him. However, he missed. "Impressive, you have excellent moves. You are very skilful but you have also reached your limits", he continued and threw us more needles as it was expected.

We both jumped back and managed to avoid them in seconds. However, Haku had targeted Sasuke and was sending him waves and waves, one after the others. Every time, Sasuke was able to dodge them but barely. On his face, you could see that he was exhausted and the same was for me. We had to act fast or we would end up like Naruto only dead because those needles were aimed for our vital parts and I still wanted, personally, to not die on foreign land.

Suddenly, Haku appeared on a mirror behind Sasuke and aimed for his neck and spine. I acted without thinking and the next thing I know; I was using my body as a shield. My fans were opens and protected my neck and face but the rest of my body was exposed. My clothes might have reduced the damage to some parts but I was already hurt enough and I knew my body wouldn't continue for much longer.

I felt on one knee and tried my hardest to not collapse. My breathing was heavy and my lungs felt like they were on fire as tears gathered at the edge of my eyes. It hurt, it freaking hurt and there was no stop in it. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, trying to get a good grip on myself. I couldn't give up now, no. I couldn't. I had to keep fighting.

"Akuma", I heard Sasuke calling my name, worry on his voice and have the situation been any different I might have teased him for showing any other emotion than anger. However, now it wasn't the moment for that.

"I am *pant* okay", I said and gave my best to get up. I managed to do that and started to pull some needles, hoping to ease the pain and maybe just maybe do something.

Haku sent needles towards me and this time, I was not ready to deflect them. However, I felt someone pushing me out of the way. I landed with my back on the hard floor and when I opened my eyes, I saw that Sasuke had saved me.

With his kunai, he had managed to block all the needles and still save me. That is Sasuke for you, I thought and smiled, thankful that my friend was there for me and also thankful that I had survived, both of us, had survived that attack.

"How touching. You really do care about your comrades, don't you?", Haku said and attacked again which made me wonder how the fuck did he had so many needles in his arsenal and where exactly he had them stored. However, my questions were pushed in the back of my mind as the scene in front of me slowly played.

The needles were going towards Naruto to both of our surprises. Thankfully, my instincts kicked in and managed to grab two kunai which I aimed for Haku while I prayed that not only they would find their target but also that Sasuke would do something about the needles. To my surprise, I managed to land a hit and made him face plant the ground just as the needles approached Naruto, only for a body to block them and shield the said blond.

"No!", I shouted as I stood up and ran towards them, Sasuke being the said body barely able to stand as blood came from his fresh wounds.

"You always… get in the way Naruto, it never fails", he said as I approached them and slowed down, tears blurring my vision.

"Sasuke, you beat him!", Naruto said with a smile but soon faded as he noticed the state Sauske was in.

"Ugh, you should see the look… on your face… ugh, you lo-look like a total loser"

"Why? Why did you… save me? Why did you do it?"

"I do not know… I just did. You … I hate you!"

"Then why did you protect me? It does not make sense", Naru said as he stood up. "I did not ask for this! I did not ask for you to save me!"

"I do not know… my body moved… there was no time to think… Loser", Sasuke said and started to fall only for me to catch him as Naruto shouted his name.

My hands trembled as I held the body of my friend and comrade. I wanted to scream, to cry, to punch Haku for what he did and slap Sasuke for acting so carelessly but all I managed to do was look at him. His eyes closed and his breathing about to stop.

"He-he is still out there… my brother. I-I promised myself to stay alive until I killed him… Naruto… do not let … your dream die", Sasuke said with eyes half open before they close for good and his body fell limp in my arms.

* * *

3rd Person's POV:

"No!", Akuma shouted as more tears run down her face. She hugged the body of her friendly carefully while crying at his chest. Naruto also started to cry as he watched his dead comrade, right in front of him.

He found… he found the strength he did not realize he had. Why? Because of a certain person that was precious to him. To save that person, he rushed knowing it was a trap. He was a true ninja, worthy of honour, Haku thought.

He cannot be dead. No, I cannot lose him too. First Itachi and now him? Why Kami? Why Kami was I born so weak? Why you take everyone I love away from me? Akuma thought as she raised her head and looked at her dead friend and comrade.

"Is this a first time you have seen a friend dying in battle?", Haku asked as he entered one of the mirrors. "This is part of being a ninja"

"Shut Up!", Naruto shouted at him. "I hated you to Sasuke and yet… You will pay for this!", he shouted the last part as red chakra started to appear around him. "I am going to kill you!", he shouted once again as the red chakra started to cover him.

His once blue eyes turned red with black slits. His whiskers became more visible; his fangs sharper and his claws bigger. A deadly aura had surrounded him and it was sensible to everyone outside. Akuma looked at him with wide eyes as the red chakra started to take the form of a fox. No, that is the nine tails? she asked herself as she stood up.

No, I have to stop him, she thought as she ran at him. She placed her hand on his shoulder only to gasp as the red chakra started to crawl her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away but the chakra continued crawling until her whole body was covered.

Only that hers was different. It was not simply a red chakra but more like a cloak. A red cloak that was unleashing a very dark and deadly aura. A cloak that was feeding on her anger and sorrow.

'You took my chakra. How interesting. You like that power don't you?', A deep voice echoed in her mind; she grabbed her head and screamed as he felt her body changing.

The chakra clouded her mind as the voice echoed in her mind. She screamed again, this time her voice deeper and more animalistic as hands pulled her hair. She was scared, she didn't know what was happening and all she could think was Sasuke. Dead Sasuke in her arms, blood on her hands. His closed eyes. And Haku, the masked boy who caused all this. Her vision turned red as the power started to affect her mind even more. It fueled her anger and mixed with her grief. For the first time, she felt something she never had felt before.

Power

Her red eyes turned into slits, whiskers had suddenly appeared on her cheeks; her fangs became sharper and her claws longer. A long red tail appeared at her butt and two long black and red fox ears on her head. She let go of her head her head, her arms hanging in front of her and her knees slightly bent. Her slit eyes landed on the figure of Haku, a deadly fire and anger visible in them

She did not know what or how that weird feeling was but she did not care. She liked it. She liked the power that she suddenly had. She could sense and feel the darkness in everyone souls, especially at Haku's. She did not like that and she wanted to eliminate.

Her eyes adverted to Sasuke, who was lying dead at the ground a little away from her. Her anger only grew as she turned her head and growled at his murderer. Naruto did the same as the red chakra expanded in the entire dome.  
Haku unfroze from the shock and threw both of them, needles. However, the red chakra easily stopped them.

The needles that were already at their bodies were ejected and their wounds were healed at an amazing speed. Naruto let out a growl as the red chakra attacked the mirrors destroying them all. He then grabbed Haku and punched him.

He rolled a few times before landing on his back. His mask cracked in the middle as he tried to stand up. All this time, Akuma watched with a sadistic grin on her face. She enjoyed it and let a growl along with Naruto as she was about to join the fun. The Uzumaki was first, now free from all the mirrors, to attack Haku who stood there and waited for the hit. Something happened when Akuma noticed this, and for a moment Haku's image was replaced by her own as she stood still and waited for the punch from her bullies.

Her red fox eyes looked at Haku's through the mask and she could see only one emotion… fear. His image changed again to hers, feeling a sense of deja vu and guilt. She started to understand that he was scared. Scared of her and Naruto, scared of their power. No, this is not me… this is that red chakra… that voice… No! Naru and I would never attack with the intention to kill! No, this is not me!", she shouted in her mind and she could feel the sheer power leaving her.

The red cloak started to disappear along with the tail, the ears and the whiskers. Her eyes returned back to their normal one, along wither fangs and nails. However, she noticed that Naruto did not change. He still had the intention to kill and he was ready to give the final punch at Haku but she wouldn't allow her friend to go that far. To do something he would regret and so she

infused chakra on her feet like she has been taught and appeared next to her friend only to grab his shoulder with all her might. His punch stooped inches away from Haku's face. His mask fell, exposing his face. Naruto's eyes widen as he recognized him as the boy he had met on the woods. Suddenly, the red chakra started to die and in the next seconds, he was back at his normal self.

* * *

Akuma's POV:

I left out a sigh as Naruto started to return to his normal self. That was a close one but what was that voice.

"So, that guy on the woods was you?", he asked Haku. What boy in the woods?, I wondered and I realised that it must have been when Naruto was training alone.

"Why did you not strike?", Haku asked.

"Huh?", both of us questioned.

"I killed an important friend of yours, why did you not kill me?", Haku asked but only received a punch on the stomach by Naruto.  
"Were that energy of yours went?, You can't kill me like that", Haku said coughing blood. "Some of you have the wrong idea. They fail to kill their enemy, they show mercy instead. Do you know the feeling of leaving without a dream? Of knowing that you are not needed anymore?", Haku asked.

"What do you say?", Naruto asked confused.

"Zabuza doesn't need a weak ninja like me. You stole my reason to exist. So please, kill me", he said and placed Naruto's fist in front of his face.

"Why do you help this guy? He is paid for killing people and doing evil things. Don't you have anyone else who is important to you?"

"I had people who were important to me. My parent's. I was born in the village hidden in the water, which was mostly covered with snow all the time. We had not much. Only a farm. We were very poor but my parents were happy with the little things we had. I was happy too. They were really good parents"

"What happened?", Naru and I asked together.

"This blood. My father killed my mother and then he tried to kill me"  
"What?", Naruto asked confused.

"My village had experienced many civil wars and those who possessed the Bloodline Limit were hated"

"The bloodline limit?"

"It is passed from a parent to their child or a grandparent to their grandchild. A special technique runs throughout the family. Due to these special abilities, the families who were possessed with it were used in many disputes and for that reason, everyone, even the country itself were feared them. They were called the bringers of disaster and war. After the wars, these families lived while hiding their power, because only death was waiting for them if they ever were revealed. Your friend over there probably had a tough time too. Those who possess this ability were feared. My mother possessed ability like that and she passed it on me. She had married my father without telling him. She was hoping to leave an ordinary life but she was not that lucky. My father later learnt her little secret and was very pissed off. When my shock had passed, I then had already killed my father. I was all alone. I had to take care of myself. That is the worst feeling I ever felt. The feeling that you are not wanted for this world", Haku said and looked down while Naruto and I were speechless.

I had read a few things about how in some lands, families were feared because of their Kekei Genkai but still. His whole story only made my heart ache. Naru and I never had parents but I could only imagine what was like, when your own father was trying to kill you.

"When I met you at the woods that day you told me something. You told me that you wanted to become the number one of your village and make everyone recognize you. When someone who cares about you sincerely appears, that person becomes the most important thing you have. Zabuza knew who I was and not only accepted me but raised me too. He wanted the ability that everyone else feared and hated. I was happy again. I am sorry Zabuza. I couldn't be the perfect weapon you wished", Haku muttered the last part and moved towards Naruto.

"Please Naruto. Kill me", he said but Naruto did not move, "Why are you hesitating?"

"I do not believe that stupid story. Tool, weapon, you call that important", Naruto yelled at Haku. "How can you be ok with that?"

"Zabuza needed me. He needed my help. Now I have lost the person that made me 'me'. Zabuza will no longer need me. That is why I am asking you and the girl. Please hurry"

I could only look at him with wide eyes. I had never killed someone before and I did not want to start now. However, I could understand him. I could understand his last wish. I grabbed a kunai with shaking hands. Took a deep breath and pointed at Haku's neck.

"Akuma, what do you think you are doing?", Naru asked me, obviously freaked out.

"I can feel his pain Naruto. He begs us to do it. Haku is right. Even if Zabuza manage to survive will not need him anymore. Is the least I can do. This is his last wish"

"No", Naruto said and grabbed the kunai from my hands.

I looked at him confused. Then I saw that he had run towards Haku, my kunai at his hands. I closed my one eyes, not wanting to see this but I was surprised when Haku blocked his attack.

"I am sorry Naruto. I just can't die yet", he said and quickly made hand signs and teleported away from us.

I searched for him and spotted him running towards Zabuza, who ninja hounds were holding him still while Kakashi sensei was running to him with a hand full of electricity. Naruto saw that too. He tried to run but I stopped him. Then, Haku landed in front of Kakashi and took the hit for Zabuza.

"My future is death. Hm? You are wrong once more Kakashi", Zabuza said at the shocked Kakashi. "Splendid Haku"

Haku's lifeless eyes were looking at him. He raised his sword. He was ready to cut him in two when I blocked his attacks. I had grabbed his giant sword with my hands and I hissed at the wound that he had created me.  
However, I ignored it along with the blood that was dripping from my wounds and glared at him.

"How dare you! How dare you to act so merciless? Haku gave his life for you. He asked us to kill him because he thought that he had failed you but then again, he rushed to save you. And you! You were ready to cut him in two?! You were ready to use his body as a way of winning?! How dare you! Didn't you cared about him at all?! Didn't you care about his sacrifice? About everything, he did for you. No, you are not a ninja! You are a simply disgrace! If you do not honour and respect your dead comrade, then you have no right to be called a ninja! You are simply a murderer and nothing more!, I shouted.

"Akuma…" I heard Kakashi sensei saying from behind me. He had garbed Haku's body and had placed it away from the battle.

"How childish. You think you know how a ninja must act. You are a mere child. Ninja's are tools and nothing more", Zabuza said as he added more pressure. I bit my bottom lip and tried my best to stand my ground but my power was nothing compared to his.

"Akuma, le him to me. This is my battle!", sensei said and I nodded.

I gathered chakra on my feet and used all the power I had to push him back. Then, I jumped and landed next to a shocked Naruto. I looked at my hands and noticed that they were bleeding, heavily but I did not care.

"Naruto? Akuma? Where is Sasuke?", the worried voice of Sakura was heard. The fog had already started to dissolve and I noticed that she was still standing in front of Tazuna, kunai in her hands. At least she did what we were supposed to do and protect our client, I thought and mentally deadpanned as my mind now cleared, saw my mistake. Of course, my actions were justified since Sasuke was in danger. Sasuke...

Naruto started crying and Sakura did too as she noticed Sasuke's body on the ground. I few tears escaped my eyes but I wiped them away. I turned m attention back at the battle as Kakashi sensei and Zabuza were locked in a taijutsu battle.

However, this time, sensei had the upper hand. He managed to sabotage each of his hands and I smiled. His giant swords fall to the ground and tried to catch his breath. Kakashi sensei had managed to wound badly bad and in the next seconds, he was behind him, kunai at his neck.

"Surrender. You cannot win", he said and I was ready to cheer when claps echoed.

"You disappointed me Zabuza", a voice was heard. We all turned to the direction it had come. An army of assassins was now a few meters in front of us and a very short man was standing in the middle.

"Gato? Why are you here? Why are they here?, Zabuza asked confused the short man.

"There were some changes on our 'plan'. I am sorry to tell you Zabuza, but you are going to die here"

"WHAT?!"

"If I had rent an official ninja, it would have cost me a fortune. That is why I chose a rogue ninja. That is why I chose you. If you had managed to kill each other, you would have save me much time and money but you did not. You failed Zabuza. Then, you call yourself the demon of the hidden mist. To me you are just a cute devil", Gato mocked him. Naruto's eye widen while Gato's army was laughing.

"Kakashi I am sorry. Since Gato does not need me, I have no need to kill Tazuna. I have lost my reason to fight", Zabuza said and Kakashi left him free.

"Oh yes, I own this guy a favor for almost braking my hand before", Gato said and kicked Haku on the face. He continued kicking him and I could feel my blood boil. "Kill them all", he said as he finished kicking Haku.

"Bastard!, What the hell did you say? And how dare to hit Haku?", Naruto yelled at him.

"Stop. Do not move carelessly", sensei told Naruto and for once in his life heard him.

"Why don't you say something? Wasn't he important to you?", Naruto yelled this time at Zabuza.

"Shut up kid. He is already dead"

"You really don't care of what he did? You were together all this time"  
"I used him. Like Gato used me. As I said before, ninja's are just tools. I wanted his ability, not him"

"Do you really mean it?"

"Stop it Naruto. We are not fighting him anymore", sensei said and tried to grab Naruto's shoulder but he slapped his hand.  
"Shut Up! He is still my enemy", Naruto yelled and pointed with the kunai at Zabuza. "He really liked you. He really liked you, and you do not care? Don't you really think about him the same way? He... he sacrificed his life for you", Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"He couldn't even see his own dream", Zabuza replied.

"Dying as a tool... is just... too painful", Naruto said with tears rolling his cheeks and his head down.

"Kid...", Zabuza said. I looked at him, so did Naruto and all the others. He was crying. "You talk a lot. Haku not only did put his life on the line for me, but he also hurt his heart for you people. I know that he was too kind. I am glad that we were able to fight you guys in our last battle", Zabuza said with tears on his eyes. He tried and ripped the bandage from his mouth. "You were right, kid. Ninja's are humans too. They cannot become a tool without emotions. I lose. Now, throw me your kunai"

Naruto did as he was told. Zabuza caught it in midair with his mouth and started running towards Gato, who as a coward run to hide in the behind his army. Zabuza was passing through them while slicing some. Most of them were frozen in fear. He was fighting like a real animal. Spears and swords were stuck on his back but he did not stop. He finally reached Gato but stopped as more of his men stabbed him.

"If you really want to go, where your friend has gone, so badly, then you should", Gato said.

"Unfortunately, I have no intention to go where Haku went. You are coming to hell with me. The demon of the mist can become a real devil if he goes back to hell. We will see over there if I am cute or not", Zabuza said and Gato stabbed him in the chest multiple times.

He smirked but soon faded as Zabuza, who after that collapsed, pushed him off the bridge. I gasped when I saw Zabuza standing up again. He glared at what was left from Gato's army who frozen in fear, backed away.  
He was now walking towards Haku's lifeless body. After a few steps, he collapsed again.

"I am sorry Haku and thank you for everything", Zabuza said and tried to move closer to his body. Naruto looked away.  
"Don't look away. It's the end of a man who lived desperately", Kakashi told Naruto. He was standing behind him with his hands on his shoulder. "Naruto! Akuma! Sensei!", Sakura yelled. "Sasuke is alive", she said and with that, everyone looked at her.

"What?", Naruto and I and run towards Sasuke who was trying to stand up.

"Looks like you guys are feeling safe", a man from what was left of Gato's army said.

"Damn you! You killed our source of revenue"

"Now, we have to attack the town and steal everything is valuable"

"Yeah!", they all yelled together.

"That's not good", sensei said.

"Sensei, don't you have any trick that can kill them all at once?", Naruto asked.

"No, I have used too much chakra"

"Let's go", one of them shouted started walking towards us, weapons raised.

Suddenly, an arrow landed a little in front of the, causing them to stop dead in their tracks. We all behind us only to see that It was Inari and the rest of the villagers.

"No one mess with our village", they all yelled.

"Inari!", Naru and I said with excitement.

"Heroes are always arriving late", he said with a big goofy grin.

"Alright, count me in!", Naruto said and 5 more Naruto's appeared.

"I can still do that". Shadow clone Jutsu, Kakashi style", sensei said and chuckled at what he said but I stopped as soon as I saw around 15 more of him.

"Shadow clone jutsu, Akuma style", I said mimicking sensei and for the first time in my life, I was able to make as many clones as Naruto did.

We all attacked along with the villagers. Gato's army started to yell and tried to escape but their actions were in vein. We managed to scare and injure the most and the others escaped by jumping from the bridge and swimming at the ocean.

The villagers were enjoying their victory. I was looking at a barely alive Zabuza. He had seen everything and he had a small grin on his face.

"Kakashi... I have a favor... to ask", Zabuza tried to say.

"What is it?", Kakashi asked.

"Take me... to him", Zabuza said and Kakashi agreed. He curried and then left him down gently, right next to Haku.

"Thank you Kakashi", he said and looked at Haku." I will now, die next to you. I hope I can go to the place you went", he said and tried to move his injured hand.

He managed to move it enough to touch Haku's hair. Naruto started to cry and I embraced him in a hug while at the same time, rubbing circles on his back in order to calm him down. Suddenly, two sparks of sunlight made their way through the clouds and lighted both Haku and Zabuza. Naruto smiled again and looked at me. I just gave him a closed eye smile. Then I looked up, as the snow was staring falling.

* * *

We had buried Zabuza and Haku at two graves with the view of the village. Now we were on the finally completed bridge, saying goodbye to our friends. Finally, after 4 weeks we are going home, i thought.

"The bridge is finally complete. Thanks to you" Tazuna said.

"Now, now, old man. We are going to come to visit you again", Naruto, said.

"Do you promise?", Inari asked. He was obvious trying to hold back his tears.

"Inari, you are going to be lonely, aren't you? You can cry you know", Naruto told him.

"I am not going to cry. You can cry too", Inari said and with that, we turned our back and made our way back to the village, Inari and Naruto started to cry.

"You know, I have decided something. I do not like the idea of the ninja being a tool. I am going to follow my own way of becoming a ninja. I am going to run down the path and I will not regret nothing", Naruto yelled and bumped his fist in the air. I could help but smile.


	13. Chapter 12

Akuma's POV:

A few days have passed since we have returned from our mission to the land of waves. Unfortunately, we were not so lucky to receive another mission that would send us away. Instead, we had to start once again with D-rank missions or how I prefer to call them, chores.

Our first mission? … To pull some weeds from an old woman's garden. It was not only boring but we had Naruto complaining all the time. Each of us had taken a part of the giant garden. Sasuke's and Naruto's were next to each other, while Sakura's and mine were across them. What about the part that sensei was responsible for? Well, I will let you know that it was none. Out dear Kakashi sensei didn't participate at all.  
He sat under a tree and read his pervert book. I sent him a glare and then I focused back on my job but with the tip of my eye, I looked at Naruto and Sasuke. they were glaring each other or better say the glare was only one way from my blond friend to the raven head. However, as Naruto noticed how fast Sasuke was, he saw it as a challenge. Letting his immense hyperactivity and energy, he started to pull the weeds but also the herbs.

When he finished, he smiled in satisfaction and with his famous giant toothy green on his face, he went towards the old woman and said:

"I won miss! I have pulled out all the weeds for you!"

"You idiot brat! You have pulled the weeds along with the herbs that I have been cultivating!", the woman shouted and punched him on the head.

She went for another but this time; I interfered and grabbed her hand. She looked at me with a half eye, since she did not seem to like me either. I let go of her first, bowed and said:

"Forgive me, ma'am. What he did was stupid. He is going to plant new herbs, right Naruto?"

"Right, I am going!", he said, ran back at his own space and started to plant new herbs.

I left out a sigh and returned to mine. I heard someone chuckling and with the tip of my eye, I noticed that it was none other than sensei. Laughing with us or because of his pervert book, I did not know and honestly didn't want to. I just rolled my eyes and continued pulling out the weeds while weeping some sweat from my forehead, now and then.

* * *

Our next mission was yet another chore. We had to clean the river from all the rubbish it had. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were trying from the shore while I used the technique, Sensei had taught me. It was a good thing I had managed to master it before we leave the land of waves.

Anyway, I was picking some rubbish from the middle of the river since my comrades couldn't reach there when I noticed that Naruto had fallen in. The power of the water was taking him away and was driving him straight for a small waterfall. Before any of us could react or do something, Sasuke saved him by infusing chakra on his feet and hanging upside down from a rock at the end.

I left out a sigh and rolled my eyes once again. Yes, he is my best friend but sometimes he does some stupid things that endanger his life and I should have been used to them by now but it is hard when my dear instincts gave me shocks and increased my heart beat each and every single time. Speaking of stupid things, he did it once again in our next mission.

* * *

W e had to walk dogs. Sasuke, Sakura and I had taken both from two small to medium size dogs but Naruto insisted on him being the one who would take the biggest one. What happened? The big dog started to pull Naruto into every direction he wanted, including a landmine field.

"Hold on! That is a minefield!", Naru shouted at the dog as he pulled him inside the field despite his protests, causing me to shake my head and leave a deep sigh.

Explosions were heard and smoke rise. I bit my bottom lip as I had started to get worried. I left out a sigh and relaxed when both of them walked out of the field. Say that they were at the best shape that would be a lie.

The dog, unbelievably, was unharmed and without a single scratch on him. Poor Naruto, though, was not as lucky as he had burn mark all over his skin and his clothes were a little black while smoke was coming from different parts of his body. That moment I was thankful that he was a fast healer for reasons I still try to understand but I fail miserably.

* * *

"Ouch! That stupid dog!", Naruto complained as Sasuke and I were helping him to walk.

"This is what you get when you are reckless", Sakura scolded him.

"You are always the guy who needs help", Sasuke mocked him.

"You!", Naruto yelled at him and went to attack him but I grabbed him from the collar of his jacket and held him back. There was no need for any fights and honestly, those two didn't help me much with their comments and scoldings. Honestly, how did the Old Man ever expected this team to work?

"Naruto stop. This is not going to end up well", I said. He muttered some words under his breath and crossed his arms in front of his chest, which made Sasuke smirk. "You too Sasuke. Now stop it, both of you", I said and his smirked vanished. _Gosh, I am sounding like a mother. If this is how it feels, I will stay childless,_ I said in my mind as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Kakashi sensei looking at me and I was wondering if indeed he was sympathizing me or not.

"Their teamwork is out of shape lately"

"You think?", I answered him in a sarcastic tone. Honestly, wasn't this supposed to be his job? Not mine for sure.

"Yeah! Because you mess it up. You always stick your nose into everything and every time you have to play it hero", Naruto yelled and pointed on Sasuke who ignored him and continued walking.

"That's you idiot. If you do not want to owe me anything? then become stronger than me", Sasuke finally said after a while and glared at Naruto who glared him back. I left out a sigh and held myself from smacking both of them on the head or go to the Old Man and ask for a different team.

"Shall we call it for today?", Kakashi asked." I need to go anyway to give my report to the Hokage"

 _Lucky, cheeky, masked bastard,_ I thought about him as he disappeared.

"Then I am going home", Sasuke said and made his way towards the Uchiha compound.

"Sasuke wait! How about improving our strength and teamwork sounds?", Sakura asked him, who stopped but didn't look at her.

"You are the same as Naruto. To tell you the truth, you are even weaker than him", he said and continued walking.

I left out a sigh and run in order to catch up with him. When I did, I turned it into a walk and grabbed his hand. He looked at me but he did not say anything nor he pulled away from his hand.

"Listen Sasuke, don't you think you were a little too hard?", I asked and that made him stop.

"No, both of them are weak. The only thing that they are succeeding is keeping me back"

"What about me?"

"You.."

"Yeah me. I am also weak does that mean that I am keeping you back?", I asked and I saw a small blush on his cheek.

"No, you are not"

"Then, why do you say that to the others? Yes, we may not be as strong and talented as you are but still. Both of them are trying their best. Sakura because she wants to impress you and Naruto because he sees you as his rival"

"I…"

"Listen, I know that you are attached to your goal of killing him but that does not mean that you have to be so cold and harsh against them. Yes, they may not be the best team but that does not mean they are not trying. You will see in due time that they are not as weak as you think", I said and looked at his beautiful black eyes.

"Hn... Okay, I will give it a try", he said and I smiled. I didn't care if he meant it or just to get rid of me but didn't actually cared much. This talk was a proof I needed.

No matter how hard and cold he may wash, if I managed to talk to him and show him some sense, he would always agree. He is a kind soul, after all, he just had passed too much, and that is all. We were looking at each other's eyes for quite a while and I could feel my own cheeks blushing.

I looked away and tried to ignore it but that did not seem to help at all. Suddenly, we heard yelling and we knew exactly who it was. He exchanged a look and quickly started jumping from roof to roof, towards the source of the sound. We finally landed on a tree branch and we looked carefully.

Naruto was shouting at a guy with purple paint on his face and a giant thing wrapped in bandages was on his back. Behind him was a blond girl with 4 ponytails and a giant fan on her back. They both were wearing land of wind headbands, meaning that they were from the village hidden in the sand.

My eyes adverted to my comrades, only to notice that the painted boy was holding Konohamaru by his scarf. Naruto was shouting at him while Sakura was standing behind him, afraid. I went to move but Sasuke grabbed my shoulder and by looking at his onyx eyes, I knew that it was not the time yet.

After a few more yells from Naruto, the brown-haired boy raised his fist and was ready to punch Konohamaru. That was when I decided that I had enough; I grabbed a rock and threw it at his hand. That shocked him and made him let down Konohamaru, who run and hid behind Naruto.

"Sasuke!", Sakura fangirled and the blond girl blushed.

"Akuma", I heard Konohamaru say with hearts on his eyes.

"From your headband, I see that you are Sand Shinobi. Right now, you are standing on Leaf's territory. Our villages have an alliance and that is why I suggest you watch out your moves. We would not want something bad to happen, now wouldn't we. So…"

"Get lost!", Sasuke finished for me and smashed a rock on his hand.

We both landed between them and our comrades. The blond girl was still blushing while the brown-haired boy was sending us death glares.

"You know, I hate so off like you", the boy said and was ready to make a move when another voice stopped him.

"Kankuro stop!", the voice said and we all turned our attention towards the source of it.

Under the branch we were standing a few seconds ago, a red-haired boy, with black circles around his sea foam eyes, the kanji word 'love' on the right side of his forehead and a giant gourd on his back, was hanging upside down.

To be honest, when the boy came and for how long he was standing was a mystery to me. I didn't even sense him and by giving a glance at Sasuke, I could see that he was thinking the same with me. Looking at the boy again, it gave me chills run down my spine. There was something odd with him, something that I couldn't explain but better say felt in my bones.  
"You are an embarrassment to our village", the red boy said.

"Gaara…", Kankuro said and from his voice, it was clear that he was afraid. My eyes widen when Gaara turned into sand and reformed right in front of us.

"Why do you think we came to this village? You already are losing a fight, pathetic!"

"They started it"

"Shut up or I will kill you", Gaara said simply but yet so threatening.

"Right... sorry, my fault"

"Wait, you are enemy ninjas. It is forbidden to enter another village without permission. Even if we are allies", Sakura said.

"You are so clueless. Have all of you been leaving under a rock? We are here for the chunin exams", the blond haired girl said.

 _No, we were out of the village and came back just two days ago so forgive us ms. perfectly informed that we didn't know._ My sarcastic reply that took all my willpower to not say out loud and put her back at her place. I already disliked her, more than I could say disliked the diva behind me or any of the girls in my class; minus Hinata of course.

"Chunin exams?", I muttered under my breath as finally, the information loaded in my brain.

"The chunin exams? What's that?", Naruto asked.

"Hey, boss. It is an exam where genin from all the countries gather in order to promote into chunin and be a step closer to a full pledged jounin", Konohamaru said.  
"Well, why you didn't say it earlier. I am on it"

"I am sorry for any trouble this 2 caused. We are leaving", Gaara told them and turned on their heels to leave.

Hey you!, Identify yourself", Sasuke asked and they stopped.

"Who me?", the blonde one asked with a small blush.

 _Great another one,_ I thought and sweatdropped at her behaviour. I will give it to Sasuke, he had the charms when he wanted or not but still. It started getting really tiring.

"No, the other one with the gourd in his back"

"I am Gaara of the Dessert. I am also interested in your name and the girl's?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Akuma",

"Hey I bet you want to know my name too", Naruto said

"I couldn't care less", he said and they disappeared, leaving a depressed and shocked Naruto behind.

* * *

Kakashi's POV:

"I have summoned you, for a very important reason, seeing your fellow jounin here I am sure you all know for what is about", Lord 3rd said to all the jounin in the room.

"So soon? I thought we had a little more time", I said, taking into consideration my team and I came back only two days ago.

"I take it the other lands have been notified about the upcoming event, I noticed their Genin have already arrived here at the village", Asuma commented.

"And? When do we start?", Kurenai asked.

"We will begin in one week"

"That's pretty short notice", I commented as the Hokage let out a big cloud of smoke.

"Prepare yourselves, exactly seven days from today on the first of July, the Genin will be gathered and tested. Only the very best will be selected as Chunin"

No one said anything else. Instead, whispers started between the other jounin and I was not blaming them. The chunin exams were a very important event and many things could happen.

"All right, this time we will choose our candidates for the chunin examination. To begin, will those of the rookie genin step forward", Lord 3rd said and Kurenai, Asuma and I did as we told. "Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma what do you say? Are there any in your squads you would recommend? Who are ready for the exams despite their experience? As you know, any Genin who has carried eight or more mission is technically eligible for the examinations. Beyond that, only you can decide when they are ready. Of course, most genin requires a much longer training period, at least twice as many missions. Kakashi, you may begin"

"I lead team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Akuma. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all four of this genin for the chunin examination exams"

"And my squad number 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and now I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all three"

"And my squad is number 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend all 3 of them"

"Hold on just a minute!"

"Yes, what is it Iruka?", Lord 3rd asked.

"Lord Hokage, with all respect, the 10 names that were just given, were all my students at the Academy. I know their skills and abilities, every one of them has great promise but it is too soon. They need more experience before they are tested, if they try now they are sure to fail the exams"

"When I became a chunin, I was six years younger than Naruto"

"Naruto is nothing like you! Are you trying to destroy him?! How do you think Akuma will take it if Naruto ends up dying right in front of her?! Or how will Naruto take it if his best friend die?!", Iruka shouted as he stood up and walked at the front.

"Well, they are always complaining about not being challenged enough. Maybe wiping out of the exams will teach them a lesson, a little pain is good"

"What did you say?!"

"Oh, nothing fatal of yours but seriously Iruka, listen. I understand how you feel. It's very personal for you and it upsets you but-"

"Aright Kakashi, back off, you have said enough"

"On the contrary Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this. He needs to realize that they are not his student anymore, they are mine"

"These exams can destroy them, you know that!"

"Maybe so but Naruto, Sasuke and Akuma are already joining and you know how stubborn they can be"  
"It's not their choice!"

"Iruka you have made your point, I understand. Accordingly, I have decided that the best thing to do is hold a special preliminary test", Lord 3rd said.

"Preliminary test?"

* * *

Akuma's POV:

"Agh! Why?! Why?! It's always the same! He set's the time and we all have to wait for him for hours!", Sakura complained for the 100th time.

"It's not fair!", Naruto agreed.

"What about my feelings?! I rushed here so fast, I didn't have time blow dry my hair!"

"And I didn't even have enough time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!"

"You didn't? That's really disgusting Naruto"

 _It is not morning yet and they will drive me crazy. Where are you Kakashi sensei? I need saving asap_ , I wondered as I left out a sigh. I was used to Naruto's complains but I could not stand and Sakura's too.

"Hey, good morning everyone. Sorry, I am late! I got lost on the path of life", Kakashi sensei said after he had appeared from thin air.

"You liar!", Sakura and Naruto shouted in sync as I rubbed my temples. _Great, a migraine was all I needed. Thank you so much, guys, you are the best_

"I know that this is a bit sudden but I have recommended all 4 you for the chunin exams. These are the application forms", Sensei said and handed us the forms.

"Application forms?"

"You are repeating me Sakura. This is voluntary; it is up to each of you. If you do not feel ready, you can wait till next year"

"Alright! You rock Kakashi sensei!", Naruto said as he hugged him.

"Hey, do not salivate on me", sensei said as he pushed him away. "Whoever wants to participate in the exams, sign the form and come to the academy at room 301. It's at 3 pm, five days from now"

* * *

3rd Person's POV:

Days had passed and a little before the day of Team 7's meeting about the chunin exams, our 4 heroes encountered a foreign ninja. The said ninja captured Moegi, when she, Naruto, Konohamaru, Udon were playing.  
That caused the three boys to go after them.

At the same time, another ninja had transformed into Sasuke and lured Sakura. A third one, appeared in front of Sasuke while a 4th one attacked Akuma while she was training.

However, each of our heroes defeated the enemy with their own style.

Naruto replaced Moegi with a doll and attacked the ninja with his shadow clones. Eventually, the ninja had no other choice but to retreat.

Sasuke simply punched the ninja and knocked him down with ease. Then, he 'hn' as usual and continued his way, not even caring if the enemy was unconscious or not.

Sakura quickly understood that he was not the real Sasuke and said that she would not fall for such a trick. Then, she turned the other way and left the ninja deadpan at her behaviour.

Lastly, Akuma let the ninja chase her and drove him from passageways while throwing things at him, just as she always does with Naruto. Eventually, she attacked with two shadow clones and bit the crap out of him.

Kakashi was standing on the rooftop, reading his book when the foreign ninja that had attacked our heroes appeared behind him.

"So? How did it go?", he asked not taking his eyes from his book but secretly smirked when he noticed the wounds at his suit. He knew very well that only a certain Akuma would do such damage.

"You were right Kakashi, they are good. They all developed very impressive skills", the ninja said as he took off his mask and turned out to be none other than Iruka.

"Yeah but the chunin exams can break anyone. We will see if they can tough it out"

"Yeah, so… have you considered who from your team is going to take the exams alone?"

"Yes I have"

"Then who is he or she?"


	14. Chapter 13

Akuma's POV:

Today was that day, the day the chunin exams would begin. To say that I was not nervous, that would be a lie. Right now, Naru and I were walking along with the others towards the Academy. No one was speaking, as all of us were lost in our own thoughts. Finally, we reached the building and after we exchanged looks, we entered with our hearts in our mouths. We started climbing the stairs with a final destination on the third floor and the room, 301. However, as we were on the second floor, we noticed a big crowd around a door with the sign 301.

 _301? That cannot be right. We are still on the second floor;_ I thought and looked at Sasuke, who seemed to have noticed it too.

We reached the small crowd and pushed our way through, so we could see what all was about. In the middle of it, in front of the door, two boys were blocking the door and were pushing a boy in a weird green jumpsuit. The said boy had bowl haircut and very bushy eyebrows. They pushed him away and caused him to land on the cold floor which caused them to laugh at his embarrassment. A brown-haired grill, with two buns on her head, helped the boy to stand up and said:

"Please let us through. We are here for the chunin exams"

The two boys looked at each other before staring laughing once again. Then, they started to mock her and call her weak. Their rude behaviour was making my blood boil and it was taking all my strength not to attack them. I am not one prone to violence but I do have certain hate for bullies, especially that kind of bullies. I looked at my comrades who were less affected but I could see in their eyes they didn't approve the whole scene either.

"Please let us go through" the same girl begged once again but one of them punched her and that, was the last drop.

The same one tried to punch her once again but this time I stepped in and grabbed his fist. He looked at me and that stupid smirk disappeared from his face while my eyes were narrowed dangerously. The mocking was one thing but raising a fist to someone else was crossing the line and I wouldn't stand aside and watch.

"How pathetic! Fighting someone who is weaker than you are. Why don't you try to fight someone in your own size?" I said as I dug my nails into his skin which felt much sharper than I remembered as I saw the faint colour of red forming on his skin.

He tried to pull his hand away while the expression of fear and pain was visible on his face. I, however, held my ground and let him try a few more times before deciding to release him. The timing was good enough, to cause him to trip back and would have ended up falling badly if it wasn't for his friend who caught him. They got a grip of themselves and I could see that they were ready to make a move on me but before any of us could start, Sasuke appeared in front of me.

"Before you do anything else, reverse the genjutsu. It's too obvious" Sasuke said and I could see him smirking.

Whispers started in the crowd as they reversed the genjutsu, showing that the door was actually 201 and not 301. However, I paid it no mind and focused on helping the girl to stand. She looked kinda shocked but smiled gratefully after a few seconds.

"So, you noticed the genjutsu," one of the guys said to Sasuke.

"Of course we did. Tell them Sakura, you just saw it for the first time. You are the sharpest eyes on our team" Sasuke said and looked at her.

"Oh yeah, we are still on the 2nd floor"

The boy from before decided to grab the chance that Sasuke was occupied and raised his leg for a kick. However, Sasuke had already seen him and did the same. Seconds before their kicks collide; the boy in the green jumpsuit appeared between them and caught their legs.

 _Wow, he is fast,_ I thought as I observed him carefully. Suddenly, a dark browned haired boy with pale eyes, like Hinata's, approached them.

"Hey what happened to the plan? It was your idea to keep a low profile" the boy said to the one in the green jumpsuit.

"I know but…, he stopped when he spotted Sakura and Me. "My name is Rock Lee. And you are Sakura right?"

"Huh?" my teammate asked him confused.

"Please be my girlfriend and I am vowing that I will protect you with my life," he told her and gave her a grin with his thumbs up.

"Definitely... No"

"Why?"

"Because you are a weirdo" Sakura replied him with a cold tone. His face changed to disappointment but then his eyes landed on me. His attention was on me now but before he could open his mouth, I decided to spare both of us the time.

"No"

That seemed to affect him more as he started going into a small depression mode and walking towards the wall. My attention went from him to his teammate who I finally recognised as Hinata's cousin; Neji. I had seen him only once when we both were much younger but those cold eyes and that smug face seemed too familiar.

"You two. What are your names?" he asked us and I was a little hurt he didn't remember me after the trouble Hinata passed through to be with me. However, I decided not to give him the satisfaction and let someone with a big ego do the talking. The clock was ticking and we had to go to the real room.

"It's a common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's", Sasuke stated.

"You are rookies aren't you? How old are you?"

"We are not obliged to answer"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of something banging against the wall. Turning our attention to the left, we saw that both Leeboy in the jumpsuit and Naru were banging their heads on the wall as they dealt with their own depression.

"A weirdo?" Lee asked himself.

"No one ever wants to know my name" Naruto complained. I left out a sigh. Sometimes he can be a very big drama queen.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, Akuma come on", Sakura yelled and I grabbed Naruto from his collar and pulled him away from the wall. Finally, he escaped his "depression" state and we started walking towards the correct room when a voice stopped us.

"Hey you", the voice yelled and we looked at the ceiling to look at none other than Lee. "I want to fight you," he said, jumped down and pointed at Sasuke.

"You want to fight me?"

"Yes. My name is Rock Lee. You said that others should introduce themselves before asking Sasuke Uchiha"

"So you know me"

"Yeah! Everyone is talking about how great and powerful the Uchiha clan is. I want to test that myself. So I challenge you" he said and then turned his attention to Sakura and Me. "And also. Sakura, I love you", he told her and he blew a kiss to her.

Sakura sidestepped an avoided but then panicked when Lee started blowing her, even more, kisses which she barely managed to avoid them. He was ready to send me one too but I gave him my famous " _do it and I will murder" you_ look and did not move. It felt strange having some sort of fan but wasn't interested in it either, they were bigger fishes to deal with at that moment. Much bigger than him and his pre-teen crush state.

"Stay back. This one is mine" Naruto said with an angry look and he was ready to attack Lee but he rejected him.

Sasuke finally accepted the challenge and they started fighting. Sasuke tried to kick him but Lee easily avoided his attack and kicked Sasuke hard. He had activated his Sharingan but he was still losing as Lee was obviously far more experienced in Taijutsu; something that Sasuke had underestimated it.

Nevertheless, it was foolish of Sasuke to show his abilities, and I mean the Sharingan, before the exams. Luckily, Lee was a leaf ninja, so he must have heard about it, so it was not so much a big deal but still. The fight continued and Sasuke was having his butt kicked by Lee countless times. My eyes widen when I saw Sasuke in the air. Lee like a shadow was behind him, kicking him from different directions. He then untied his arm and he was ready for an attack.

"Lee stop!" a voice boomed and made both of the boys to stop and land. We all turned our attention towards the source, only to see that it was a giant red turtle. "What do you think you are doing?", he asked him and Lee tried to apologize but he was stammering.

"Hey, guys? Do you think that turtle can be his sensei?" Naruto asked.

I didn't answer his question and instead focused on the scene in front of me. That turtle was a summoning which meant that there was his summoner somewhere close. As if my thoughts were read, smoke came from out of the blue and when it was cleared we saw a man standing on top of the turtle. The most shocking thing was the fact that he shared too many similarities with Lee. From the haircut and the jumpsuit to the bushy eyebrows and too loud attitude. It was kinda creepy, to be honest.

"Look at him. He is the same as Lee, only in a bigger version. Same bowl haircut and even bushier eyebrows" Naru stated.

"How dare you, insulting the greatest sensei ever?" Lee yelled at him.

Lee then started to argue with his sensei. Finally, after a while, his sensei punched Lee. He then was holding himself from crying with the speech that this was for Lee's good. In the end, they hugged each other and started crying. His sensei ordered him to run 100 laps around but then Sakura reminded him about the exams and Lee volunteered to run 500 laps. It was the weirdest thing I had witnessed so far and made me wonder what else should I expect in my future years.

At last, the foreign sensei apologized for Lee's behaviour while Lee was banding his hands once again. I narrowed my eyes at the bandages and wondered what kind of jutsu was prepared to use.

"Hey, you are Kakashi's team right?"

"Yeah, how do you know Kakashi sensei?" I asked.

"I am his eternal rival with 49 wins and 50 defeats. My name is Might Guy" he bragged and I placed my hand in order to contain my laugh.

Sorry, but it is somewhat hard to imagine that this guy was Kakashi's sensei eternal rival. However, my laughter stopped when I remembered how good Lee was in taijutsu. _If he is so good then I can only imagine how good his teacher is_ , I thought and shivered at the thoughts.

"Come on Guys, we have to go the meeting point", I said in an attempt to get us out of this situation. I walked out of the room first and my teammates soon followed which I was glad. I wasn't ready for another battle or argument.

"Say Kakashi a hello from me!" the jounin said and I deadpanned.

* * *

Finally, we reached the room 301 without any other obstacles or delays. Surprisingly, Kakashi sensei was there already and was waiting for us.

 _This day is getting weirder by each minute,_ I thought.

"I am glad you came Sakura. For your sake and the other's" Sensei told her.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, in the exams only groups of three are allowed. You are all team 7, so if one of you did not want to enter, no one else could. Each member had to take the exam"

"Wait a minute sensei, you said a team of 3 but we are 4" Naruto stated.

"Yeah, that is why one of you will take the exams alone"

"What? Who is it sensei?" I asked, shocked by such information.

The chunin exams were no game and despite our little training, we were still a far league from working alone. Especially when everyone else was in teams. It was a disadvantage but then again, the Ninja word was full of such situations.

"It is you Akuma"

"M-me? …" I asked in shock as I was snapped from my thoughts. My mouth was left open and I couldn't form any other words. I expected Sasuke or even Naruto but hearing that it was me had me totally shocked. It didn't make any sense to me and I wanted to talk to him, tell him all the reasons why this was a bad decision but with my teammates around; I froze.

"Yes, you but do not worry. You will be fine" he told me and messed with my hair. "Guys, go inside, please. I need to say something to Akuma in private"

I saw my comrades leaving and I suddenly found my mouth too dry. I liked being alone on specific occasions but now it was the worst time to be.

"Se-sensei" I stuttered and looked at him as I tried to get a grip of my shelf before having a heart attack.

"Look," he said as he knelt at my height and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know that you may be scared but I have thought of that for a long time. Why do you think I taught you the walking on water technique and helped you training your taijutsu skills? I knew that the exams were close and I knew that you, from all the others, you are the most suited"

"But sensei… what about my exhaustion when I use chakra? Moreover, why did you not pick Sasuke? I mean, I am the second weak on the team, after Sakura, I-" I said as I started to panic but he placed his finger on my lips and made me stop.

"Easy Akuma. Take a deep breath and listen. It is good that you know your strong points and your weaknesses but do not underestimate yourself. What you were taught and what you did in the Academy is completely different from what you have to do in real life. I saw you in the mission on the land of waves, your fight with Zabuza and then with Haku along with your training. You have skills Akuma and when you start believing in yourself more, then you will understand how powerful you really are", he said and took away his finger. "Do you understand?"

" ***Sigh*** I do sensei. I will try my best" I said but found it hard to believe those words fully.

"Now that is the Akuma I know. Go in, the others must be waiting for you" he said as he stood up.

"Thank you sensei"

"For what?"

"For believing in me" I said and managed to smile before entering the room.

Not many believed in me, especially in that extent. A new strength was found within me as I felt the need to trust my sensei and prove to everyone that I was capable for more. He saw something in me and I felt that it was time for me to show it to the others as well.


	15. Chapter 14

Akuma's POV:

I opened the door and stepped in with my heart beating loud enough that I could hear it in my ears. Looking around, I noticed that the room was full of ninja from other villages and most of them were older and they were all looking at me. By instinct, I glared at them; refusing to let them see me as easy prey. Then, I scanned the room to find my comrades.

"Hey, Akuma. Long-time no see" Kiba said as Akamaru jumped on my hug.

"Hey Kiba, Akamaru," I said as I rubbed Akamaru behind his ear. Then, I noticed my other best friend that I had missed so much.

"Hinata! How are you?" I asked as she walked closer to me.

"G-good-d. H-how are y-you Ak-Akuma?"

"Never been better. Also, do not worry, I have kept Naruto single just for you" I whispered the last part in her ear and her face turned red as a tomato. _Oh Kami, how I missed messing with her_ , I thought and mentally smirked, forgetting the situation for a moment.

"The rookies 10 are together again. This would be fun. At least for those who are strong enough, right Sasuke?" Kiba said and Sasuke smirked.

"Be careful Kiba, someone is overconfident"

"We trained like hell. We are not going to lose to you"

"Shut up, I won't lose to any of you" Naruto yelled and pointed at Kiba.

"I am sor-ry Na-ru-to. K-ib-a didn't m-ean it th-at w-ay"

"What?" Naruto asked her and stepped closer to listen better but that only caused her to blush more.

"Akamaru sure looks tasty," Choji said out of the blue and caused Kiba to growl.

With that comment, Akamaru jumped from my hug and landed on top of Kiba's head, growling at Choji along with his master. Then, my eyes noticed something small and black on the floor. It was an insect I recognised too well and Choji was about to step on it but I placed my hand on his shoulder and held him back.

"Oi Choji. Don't take another step" I told him and he looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked but he was pushed aside by Shino.

"You almost stepped on it," Shino said and took the bug from the floor. "Thank you Akuma," he told me as his bug entered his sleeve.

"No problem Shino. So, how are you? It has been a while"

"It certainly has. I am good and from what I see, I can say the same for you"

"Hey, guys! You should probably keep it down a little. You are all rookies right. Fresh from the academy? I wouldn't make myself a spectacle if I were you" a voice said and we all turned to see a young grey-haired teenager, with glasses.

"Who are you to talk to us like that?" Ino, who had stopped her fight with Sakura, asked him.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi but seriously look around you", he said and we did. Almost every ninja in the room had his eyes on us. "You have made quite the impression. See those guys? They are rain ninja and they are quite touchy. Everyone here is. The exams make everyone tense up and I bet you would not want to rub somebody the wrong way. You cannot help it. I mean how you could know how think works. You are just rookies. You remind me of myself"

"This isn't the first time you have taken the exams, right?" I asked him.

"No, it's actually my 7th. But they are held twice a year, so this will be my 4th year" Kabuto confessed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wow, you are like a veteran. That means that you must be an expert right now" Sakura said full with excitement.

"Yeah, sort of"

"Cool, you can give us all the inside tips," Naruto said.

"Forgive me but how is an expert if he had never passed?" I asked them, giving a cold shoulder on Kabuto. He was sending me a bad vibe and I could not help but be mean, not to mention that something was too fishy about the constant failing.

"Well, 7th time is a charm. That's what they say"

"So, I guess all these rumours about the exams are tough are true. Oh man, I knew this was going to be a drag"

"Hang on! Do not give up hope yet. Perhaps, I can help you, kids, a little. With my ninja info card," he said and took from his pocket a pack of cards.

"What the those?" Naruto asked.

"It's hard to explain but these cards have been chakra encoded with information, I have leant over the past 4 years. I have more than 200 of them. So, you see, I haven't completely wasted my time" He said and looked at me. "They may not look much to the naked eye, in fact, they appear blank. Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff" Kabuto said and opened a card, which as he said was blank.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"You see, I am using my chakra to reveal their secrets", he said and after a while in the card appeared a 3D map.

"Awesome! A map of what?" Sakura asks him

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the exams. What village they come from and how many from each village. Why do you guys think, they all came here to take the exams together at the same time?" He asked us and all except me looked at him confused.

"It's to foster friendship between the nations. But there is also another reason right?" I asked him and he smirked at me.

"I see someone has done her studies and yes there is. The important thing is that this way we can regulate the total number of shinobi to end up on each village there, by maintaining the balance of power"

"Oh yeah! Balance of power" Naruto said as he tried to play it smart but I could see how confused he really was. I looked at the others who seemed confused too. Well, only the boys except for Shikamaru and Shino.

"He means that through this, they can keep an eye on each village and know when a village's power is too big and consist a threat," I said and the boys nodded, as they finally understand it.

"Balance of power, big deal. It's all a drag"

"Your friend over there, she is right," he said and pointed at me. "If the balance is not maintained, a nation could easily end up with more Shinobi than its neighbours and may attempt to attack. So, they try to maintain their status"

"Do those cards of your have any info on other candidates? Individually?" Sasuke asked.

"They might. You have some special in mind?"

"I might"

"Well, I cannot promise any information is complete or perfect. However, I have something on just about everyone. Including you people of course. So, which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them, a description, where they are from, wherever. Anything at all"

"Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee of the Leaf village"

"Man, that's not fun. You even know their names, which makes it easy" Kabuto, said as he picked two cards. "Here they are," he said as he placed the blank cards on the floor.

"Show them to me"

"Ok, first up is Rock Lee. Looks like he is a year older than you guys. Mission experience: 11 C-rank and 20 D-rank. His squad leader is Might Guy and his teammates are TenTen and Neji Hyuga. Their sensei held them one year before he allowed them to take part in the exams. This means that it is their first time as well. In the last 12 months, Lee's taijutsu had radically improved but his other skills are pretty shaky"

"Huh, Hyuga?" Naruto asked as Kabuto infused chakra on the second card.

"Now for Gaara of the desert. Mission experience: 8 C-rank and get this, 1 B-rank. There is not a lot of information on this person. He was a rookie from another land originally. In addition, look at this. He survived every mission without having a scratch on him"

"That dude did a B-rank mission as a genin and has never been injured?", Shikamaru asked.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Naruto asked

I searched the room and soon found red hair. There they are, in the far corner of the room, Gaara, and his team were watching us with half eye. _How can he survive a B-rank without a scratch? Our own B almost A rank with Zabuza, ending with almost losing Sasuke._ _Something is off here. Does this have to do with the gourd on his back? From our last encounter, we saw that he is using the sand but can he really be that good and still genin?_ I wondered.

"Anyway! Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound. From the look of it, they have all sent exceptionally skilled to the exam this time around. Of course, the village hidden in the sound is small. It sprang up recently; no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery", Kabuto said and snapped me from my thoughts.

"Well it looks like that the competition is going to be tough this year," I said.

"So it would seem. It is enough to make you lose your confidence" Hinata said while playing with her fingers.

"Do you really think is going to be tougher this time?" Sakura asked Kabuto.

"Oh yeah! In the 4 years I have been coming, I have never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch" Kabuto said and I noticed Naruto with his head down, shaking.

"Hey, do not worry Naruto. We will be fine" says Sakura. Naruto then rose his head with a big grin on it. _Oh no_ , I thought.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI. AND I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU ALL. BELIEVE IT!"

"Hey! What is that idiot trying to do? Get us all killed?" Ino said and started to fight with Sakura again.

"Ahhhh yeah! I feel a lot better now"

"Can you say that a little louder? Didn't quite catch it" Kiba said while cleaning his ear.

"You idiot. Are you trying to make everyone hate our guts or what?" Shikamaru asked him.

Sakura hit Naruto on the head and then apologized by claiming that he is mentally unstable. I left out a sigh but with the tip of my eye, I noticed that the sound ninja from before, were ready to attack Kabuto. One of them, actually, threw a kunai at Kabuto. I quickly pushed him down as the kunai passed inches from his head and stuck on the wall behind us.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I helped him to stand up.

"Yeah, thank you"

The same ninja from before threw another kunai and I had to jump back in order to avoid it. Then, another ninja with bandages on his face and a cow print on his coat went to punch Kabuto. Kabuto managed to avoid his attack but seconds later his glasses shattered.

I quickly run at Kabuto's side as he fell on his knees and seconds later, he puked. _What the hell happened?,_ I wondered and glared at the 3 sound ninja. Suddenly smoke appeared and dozens of jounin were standing in the middle. In front of them was a man with scars on his face, wearing a black coat.

"Alright! You baby-face degenerates pipe down and listen up. I am Ibiki Morino your proctor. And from this moment your worst enemy", He said and the silence was spread across the room. "I will say this one, so listen up. There will be no combat between the candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then, use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who thinks to mess up with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

"Hmpf. No fatal force? That's not fun", the sound ninja who attacked Kabuto said.

"Now, if you are ready, we will proceed to the first stage of the exam. Hand over your paperwork and in return, you will each be given a number, which determines where you will sit. We will start the written test once is everyone on their seats", Ibiki said.

"The what? ... Did... he say... written?" Naruto asked afraid.

 _Oh no._ _Poor Naruto. He is very bad at anything that has to do with written and so am I_ , I thought the moment I saw his face when Kotetsu saw him a pile of papers.

"Not a written test. No way!" Naruto yelled but they simply ignored him.

Everyone got in a line and started to hand their paper. I did and took my number, which was number 13. Lucky me huh? Anyway, I walked towards my seat and when I arrived, I saw someone else sitting next to me. It was Gaara. He looked at me for a second but he then looked in front again. I sat down and looked at Ibiki.

"Everyone eyes up on the front! There are a few rules that you need to be aware of and I will not answer any questions. So, listen up and pay attention. All right rule number one: The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you will all begin with a perfect score of 10 points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So, for example, if you miss three, your final score will be seven. Rule number two: Teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all their members"

"Wait! Wait a second. Are you saying that we are scored as a team?" Sakura asked.

 _Wait a minute, if we are scored as a team then I that I am on my own what happens with me? Shall I ask? No, better not. If anyone finds out that I participate alone, they will target me and then I will be doomed,_ I thought.

"Silence! I have my reason. So shut up and listen! Rule number three: The sestinas you see around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. Moreover, for every incident they spot, they will subtract 2 points. Be warned that their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you 5 times, you will be dismissed. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating doesn't deserve to be here"

 _Wait a minute. That was not a rule. That was a warning but why?_ , I wondered. _It must be a hint. The way he spoke about it._

"If you want to be considered shinobi then show us what exceptional shinobi you are", Ibiki said. _Wait, another hint? I must read between the lines. There is something more to it_ , I thought. "One more thing. If any candidates get zero and fail the test then the entire team fails. The last question will be given 15 minutes before the end. You will have 1-hour in total. Now Begin!", he yelled and I along with everyone turned our papers.


	16. Chapter 15

Akuma's POV:

I looked at my teammates for a second and saw Sasuke and Sakura glaring at Naruto, who was depressed. I was worried too and I was not close enough to help him. Neither the others were. Then I saw who was sitting next to him and smiled slightly.

It was Hinata and I knew that she would help him, one way or another. Then, I wondered if Naru would accept her help since he hated cheating but I had other stuff to worry at that moment. Like the glares, I felt from the jounin who must have noticed me smiling to myself. I left out a sigh and returned at my test. I quickly read the questions carefully. The first three were somehow okay but the others were unbelievable.

 _Something is not right. These questions are excessively hard for genin to answer them_ , I thought and Ibiki's words came to my mind. _He said that if we are caught then we were not Shinobi, also we only lose 2 points for every time we are, however, we are not being disqualified immediately._

I closed my eyes for a moment and cleared my head. I started to put the pieces together. _I got it_ ; I thought and opened my eyes. The plan was to cheat and not be caught. I looked around me and I was right. Ino was using her mind transfer technique to take the answers from Sakura, who was clever enough to answer them almost all. Akamaru was telling the answers to Kiba. Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy the moves of his front, Neji was using his Byuakugan to see the paper of the genin in front of him and the sound ninjas were using the sound from the pencils.

I started thinking for about a minute while wondering how I could copy the answers without being caught. Unfortunately, I did not have any kekkei Genkai to help me, nor I was as clever as Sakura. Suddenly, some sand fell on my desk and snapped me from my thoughts and worries. I looked around me but I could not find the source of it. Then, I looked up and saw an eye of Sand flying above me. I quickly looked at Gaara who was copying down the answers.

 _Very clever Gaara_ , I thought and returned at my thoughts, trying to find a way of cheating. Then, the idea caught hit me like lightning.

Carefully, I placed my hand on my weapon pouch and grabbed one of my two fans. I opened it and started pretending that I was just using for air.

* * *

3rd Person's POV:

Hinata tried to give Naruto the answers as expected. However, before he could move a kunai passed next to him and landed in front of the ninja behind him. He was caught 5 times and he with the rest of his team exited. Soon, one genin after the other was disqualified.

The jounin was watching each student carefully. Akuma started to feel nervous but she did not let it show. She had activated the small blades at her fan and while moving it back and front, she was watching the answers of the one behind her. She mentally thanked Kami that she could easily read upside down and without losing any time, she started coping the answers. If they were, correct or not, she did not care. She just needed to stay on the game until the 10thquestion.

However, while she was at the eighth question, a kunai passed her cheek by inches and landed on the paper of the genin behind her.

"You are out", a jounin said and the said genin cursed under his breath as he and his team left the room.

Akuma left out a sigh but at the same time, cursed under her breath, as she did not have anyone else to copy. She placed her fan back at her pouch and hanged her head down while trying to think about what she could do. Suddenly, sand fell in front of her and drew her attention. Then she She looked at Gaara but he did not say anything and decided to check the sand, only to her surprise find the sand had formed letters with the answers she needed.

She quickly started copying down the answers and when she finished she gave a _"_ _thank you a lot"_ look at him, who simply turned away as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

Akuma just smiled but then she noticed that he also had some blanks, at the three first questions to be more precise. With her leg, she gently pushed Gaara's and drew his attention. Then, she carefully and slowly passed him her paper, while showing the number 3 with her fingers that were hitting the desk in rhythm.

Gaara quickly understood and proceeded on copying the answers. What the two genin did not know was that they had been seen but not from the persons they would expect. Temari, Kankuro and Ibiki had spotted their little cooperation and each of them had a different expression and thoughts about the whole matter.

 _That is the girl from a few days before, Akuma right. However why? What special does she has to make Gaara help her and then accept her help?_ Temari, who along with her brother was sitting at the far end of the class, wondered as she studied the black-haired girl carefully.

 _That is Akuma, the girl we met a few days before. Okay, she is hot, I get it but Gaara was never interested in girls, especially in girls from the leaf. Now, what is he helping her and why is he allowing her to help him? What is going on?_ Kankuro wondered as he also studied the young genin.

 _Sand and Leaf working together. Now I have seen everything. Clever for two mere genins that were supposed to be strangers between them,_ Ibiki thought and mentally smiled.

* * *

Akuma's POV:

"Alright listen up! Here is the 10th question but before I give it to you there are some more rules that you need to be aware of" Ibiki said and drew everyone's' attention. Before he could say anything else, the door opened and Kankuro, who had gone to the bathroom, entered. "Ah made it just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom to be enlightening. Well, take your seat" he orders him. "These rules are unique to the 10th question, so listen carefully. And try not to let them frighten you" he said. _Another hint_ , I thought and smirked. "Rule number one: It's of you, is free to choose if wants to be given the final questions", he continued and whispered spread through the room.

"So, what's the catch? What if we decide not to take it? What happens next?" Temari asked him.

"If you choose not to take the 10th question regardless of your answers to the other 9, you will get a zero. In other words, you will fail and you know that means that your teammates fail as well. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly you will not only fail, you will be banned from taking the exams ever again"

Everyone gasped in shock and few lost the confidence they had just a few minutes ago. I was one of them and I gulped at the debate that had suddenly started in my mind.

"I guess that you are just... unlucky. I was not making the rules before, but I am now. Of course, if you do not want to take it you do not have to. If you are not feeling confident then skip it. You can come back and try again next year. Now then, if you are ready… the 10th and last question. Those who do not want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and you are free to go" he said and some ninjas already raised their hands.

Suddenly, Naru slammed his hand on the table and snapped me from my thought. _Man, I need to stop zooming out like that_ , I thought.

"Do not underestimate me. I do not quit and I do not run! You can cut thought all you want, you people are not going to scare me though! No way! I do not care if I stuck as a genin for the rest of my life. I will still be Hokage someday!" he yelled and I could not help but smile. Surprisingly, his words started to encourage me and I could see that I wasn't the only one since everyone put their hands down and looked at the proctor with more courage and confidence.

"This decision is one that can change your life if for any reason you would rather quit. Now is your last chance" Ibiki told him.

"No way! I never go back on my word. That my ninja way"

"Well then. I admire your determination. Nothing else. For those who are remaining, there is one last thing to say. And that is to tell you, that you all passed the exams"

"Hold on. What do you mean we passed? What about the last question?",= Sakura asked.

"There never was one. Not a written one at least. Actually, your decision to stay was the answer"

"Wait a second? So, the other 9 questions were just a waste of time?" Temari demanded.

"No, not at all. Quite the opposite. The other had an important over writing purpose. To test your ability to gather information under had circumstances"

"Oh well. That clears up everything"

"Let me explain. You see my objective was to you not only as individuals but also as a team. To see how well you function as a part of it. That was the reason why the test was scored on a team basis. Therefore, you would know that everything you did or failed to do was going to affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you would handle under pressure. Those who would put their comrade's life in danger, worrying about their own. Those who would choose to save their necks in the price of honour will never be able to call themselves Chunin. Not as long as I am here/ As for the rest, you have successfully answered all 10 questions I gave you and I give you permission to continue to the next stage. You passed the first gate. Now I declare the first part of the exams completed. I wish you all good luck"

Then, something came at an alarming speed and crushed through the window. Glass came towards me and before I could react, sand-covered me and prevented the sharp objects. I looked at Gaara and gave him a thank you smile. I swear that I saw him smile for a few seconds but it was probably my imagination. We focused our attention on the thing that came through the window which was a purpled hair woman.

"Heads up boys and girls. This is no time to be celebrating. I will be your next proctor, Anko Midarashi. Are you ready for the second test? Good! Follow me" she said and made a move to leave but noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"You are early again" Ibiki yelled as he tore her banner that was covering him.

"How many are there? Ibiki, don't tell me you let this entire pass? You are getting soft"

"Or it could be a stronger group of candidates this year"

"Hm, they sure do not look like it. Trust me before I am done with them, more than half will be eliminated. All right you maggots. You have had it easy so far, but things are going to be different. Starting tomorrow morning. I will let your squad leader know, the place we will meet. Dismissed." Anko said and we all left the class fast.

* * *

It was around 10 or 11 o'clock. Sakura, Sasuke, Naru and I were on our way to the meeting point, Anko had said to Kakashi. I yawned and stretched myself while trying to get rid of any sleepness had stayed. After a few minutes, we finally arrived and we noticed that the other ninjas had come before us. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the giant forest in front of us. It was big, dark and intimidating. Ironically, never seen this forest before and by the danger signs, I knew why.

"Wow! It is amazing. But… what is it?" he asked.

"This is the location for the second phase. The 44th battle training ground, but we prefer to call it the forest of death" Anko said and Naruto started to shake from fear.

"The forest... of death?"

I rolled my eyes but then noticed a box with holes coming closer to Naruto. After a few seconds, he spotted it too. He started to walk and then run up and down. The box following him.

"That's the worst disguise ever. Everyone knows that square rocks with holes, doesn't exist", he yelled. The box exploded and three kids appeared. Three very familiar kids. I facepalmed, as I knew what was coming next.

"I think we used too much gunpowder you guys," Konohamaru said to his team before everyone pose.

"The sexiest kunoichi in preschool, I am Moegi"

"I love Algebra, I am Udon"

"The number 1 ninja of the village, Konohamaru. And together we are the Konohamaru ninja squad"

"I knew it was you guys. I am just about to take the second stage of the exams. I do not have time to play with you" Naruto said.

"We didn't come here to play boss," Konohamaru said.

"Yeah! We came for an exclusive interview" Moegi said.

"Interview huh?"

"We have to interview for the newspaper of the academy. The chunin exam selections are a big story" Konohamaru said.

"So, we want to interview you. Please tell us that you want. It would mean a lot" Moegi begged him.

"Yeah, but right now-" Naruto tried to say but he was interrupted by Anko.

"You there! What you think you are doing? You're holding up the exams, she told them and came closer.

"Sorry, but Konohamaru said something about an interview for the newspaper"

"Oh yeah! I forgot that Lord Hokage mentioned something about interviewing me" she said and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I thought I was going to be interviewed"

"Not only you boss, but you are the most important"

"In that case. I am going to give you an interview that will make clear why I am the best ninja"

"Okay, everyone. 10 minutes break for the interview" Anko yelled.

"Anyone who is going to be interviewed is ready and one of us will come to you" Konohamaru yelled.

I facepalmed at this. I moved a little bit back as I noticed that the whole attention was on us. I tried to become one with the crowd but unfortunately, Naruto spotted me.

"Hey, Akuma! You are going to be interviewed too, you know".

I tried to hide but he came over and dragged me from the wrist. He left me standing alone with Sakura who was nervous and Sasuke who had the same expression as I did. I would love to disappear but knowing Naruto, he would come and find me, no matter what. I left out a sigh and watched him talking to Konohamaru. More less, I knew what he was telling. Possibly about how he is the best of the team, how Sakura is in love with him and how teme is Sasuke. However, I wondered what he would say about me. Possibly, I am his best friend but still, I was curious.

Sakura complained about how she believed that Naruto was talking about only for himself. I just rolled my eyes and then noticed that Udon was coming towards us.

"Sasuke you are the coolest. When I look at you, I feel like I am looking at my future self. Do you mind if I take some quotes of yours for the article?"

"I guess. If you listen to Naruto, your article will be more of a fairy tale than true"

"No, you don't Sasuke. They came here to interview me, not you", Naruto yelled and stormed right in front of him.

"Nobody cares about you Naruto", he replied and were already to argue.

I left out a sigh and grabbed both of them form the shirts and held them up. I then let them and they landed on their butts. Before they could complain, I spoke.

"Listen here you two. Our goal is the exams, so save your energy for what will come next" I said in a strict voice and put on my scary face. They both nodded and Naruto left while Sasuke went with Udon. I felt someone pull my hand. I looked down and spotted Moegi.

"That was so cool Akuma. May I ask a few questions?" she said a little bit scared. I relaxed and nodded, as I did not want to scare her. "Let's start about you and your comrades"

"Well, my name Akuma; I am the 4th member of team 7 along with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and our sensei Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke is the leader of the team. Do not listen to what Naruto said. He may be quiet but he is mature enough to lead us. Even if sometimes he is a bit sarcastic but he is who he is. Sakura is the brains of the team. She is clever and always helps to keep Naruto at his place before get into trouble. Naruto is our hyperactive knucklehead as we call him. He may not look like it but he has a good heart and he will do anything when it comes to his comrades. He is the spirit of the team as you may call it", I said and looked at him who was posing. I left out a sigh.

"What about you? What about your sensei?"

"Me? Well, I am just the one who stops Naruto and Sasuke fighting and makes sure that none of the boys will do anything stupid or embarrassing. I also help Kakashi sensei keep the peace between them, which is not always easy. Kakashi sensei, who is known as the copycat ninja, is a great sensei. He is wise and he is teaching us very useful things but the way he does it is a little bit weird. He is a great leader and I admire his patience when he is with us. If I was in his place, I would have snapped from my anger"

"Okay, next and last one. What do you think about the next stage? Are you scared? Who do you hope to fight?"

"To tell you the truth, I am kinda scared. That only because I participate alone-"

"Why are you participating alone Akuna?"

"Well, in the exams they accept only teams of 3 and sensei thought that I would be the most suitable to take them on my own. I wish I knew what he found in me but that is okay. Now, about the next stage, I do not know exactly what it is but I bet all my money that is not going to be easy. As for whom I hope to fight… well, no one as everyone here is very powerful and I know that if I encounter him or her on my own, I am doomed. However, If I was with my team, then, I would not be scared of anything because we would watch each other's back and I would be feeling more safe and confident"

"Thank you so much, Akuma. By the way, you are my idol and I do hope to be like you when I grow up", she said and left with the others.

"Okay everyone gathers up. It's time for the second phase to begin!" Anko yelled and we all gathered up. The others and I were in front. I looked next to me and saw fear at Sakura's eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me before relaxing.

"Do not worry. Everything will be all right. We passed the 1st and now we are going to past the 2nd" I told her and she calmed down a little.

"This is the forest of death and soon enough you are going to find out why"

"They call it the forest of death and soon enough you are going to find out why," Naruto said while mimicking Anko. "Do you best? You cannot scare me anyway. I can handle everything"

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a tough guy," Anko said and smirked. _Oh, no this is bad_ , I thought and I was right.

She threw a kunai at him, which scratched his cheek a little bit. In seconds, Anko was behind him with another kunai at his neck.

"Are you sure you can handle it? Tough guys like you, usually leave their blood all over this forest" she told him and Naruto gulped from fear.

Just then, a strange grass ninja appeared behind her and she was holding her Kunai with his tongue. I do not know why but something about her was very suspicious.

"I was just returning your kunai"

"Why thank you grass ninja. I recommend you to stand behind me only if you have a death wish" she told her and took her kunai.

The grass ninja returned to her team. Anko went back to her original position while Naruto tried to see how long his tongue was, making Sakura have a disgust expression on her face.

"Now, before we begin this test I have something to hand to all of you. It's just a standard consent form before the test all of you have to read and sign it" she yelled and show us some papers she was holding.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you may not come back from this test alive and I need to have your consent on that risk. Otherwise, it will be my responsibility. I will explain to you what you will be doing to this test. First thing you need to know is that this is going to test your survival skills. I will give you a description of the terrain on the practice field. The 44th battle zone had 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers and in the centre is a locked tower, which is located 10kh from each gate. In this area, you will undergo the survival test. The test consists of everything about the battle and your goal to take these" she said and pulled out two scrolls.

"Both of them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, you will be fighting to get both heaven and an earth scroll. Altogether, 26 teams will be taking part in this test. Half of those teams will be going for the heaven scroll while the other half for the earth scroll. I will hand one scroll to each team and that's what you will be looking for"

"So, how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked.

"Your team must bring both the heaven and earth scroll to the tower"

"That means that half of us will fail," Sakura said.

"No one said that it was going to be easy. In addition, there is one more thing that you need to know. This test has a time limit. You must finish it within 5 days"

"5 days out there? What are we supposed to do for food?" Choji asked nervously.

"Just look around, the forest is full of thing to eat. It will be enough for all of you"

"Yeah, but the forest had also plenty of something else. There are man-eating beasts and poisonous plant in there", Kabuto said.

"Aaaww man"

 _Well done Kabuto! Great way to break their spirits_ , I thought and rolled my eyes but deep down I was as worried.

"Quiet down. This is why is called a survival test you know" Ino said

"That means that there is no way for half of the teams to past" Neji said.

"With the days getting longer while the nights getting shorter, we will have less time to sleep and less time to recover. Is a challenge indeed" Lee said.

"When we will be completely surrounded by enemies, there will be no time for rest as we will have to keep a constant watch," Sasuke said.

"So let's say mid-exams can we quit," Shikamaru asked.

"Don't ask stupid question Shikamaru. In a battle, you can just say that you quit. Well, I guess you can but you will end up dead" I said.

"Oh great. This is going to be a drag".

"There are also and some other ways to be disqualified. First, is if not all the members of the team cannot make it to the tower with both scrolls in 5 days. Second, is that if a member dies or is unable to continue. Last and most important. No matter what you must not look at the contents of the scrolls unless you have reached the tower".

"What happens if someone read it?" Naruto asked.

"Let me put it simply for you young man. You. Do not. Want. To. Know. There are times when a ninja will be asked to carry out secret documents; the scroll rule is to test your integrity. Each team, take your consents form and exchange them for a scroll. After that each team, pick a gate and you will be led inside"

I went and sat under a tree to fill mine. I did it fast and left out a sigh. _Okay, calm down Akuma. Remember what sensei said, you must have confidence in yourself. He believes in you and so you must believe in yourself. It will all be okay. We will enter, find a team, take the scroll; go to the tower and finish._ _You can do this,_ I said to my mind as I stood up and walked towards the booth to take my scroll and the number of the gate I would enter. I would enter from the gate 44 and I had an earth scroll. As I was about to leave, I felt someone grabbing my hand and holding me back. I turned my whole body only to see that it was Sasuke along with Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey, guys, something wrong?", I asked.

"No, we just wanted to wish you good luck", Sakura said.

"Yeah, good luck dattebayo!"

"Let's see if you will reach the tower before us," Sasuke said and I smirked.

"Oh, you bet. Good luck to you too guys and remember that sensei taught us teamwork. For once in your life, use it right. Please" I said and they nodded.

I smiled winked at Naruto and walked towards my own gate. When I found it, I gave a nod to the jounin that was waiting for me, and he unlocked but did not open it.

"Listen up you maggots. The second stage of the chunin exams had begun" Anko, shouted and jounin opened the gate.

"Good luck" I heard him say as I run into the forest.


	17. Chapter 16

A few minutes had passed since the second phase of the chunin exams had started. I was lucky enough and I had not encountered anyone yet but I knew my luck wouldn't last for long. Suddenly, a female scream echoed n the whole forest and made my heart beast faster. I stopped at a tree branch and started to take a few deep breaths, successfully managing to calm myself down.

Been in an unknown forest is scary, been in an unknown forest all by yourself is even scarier. _I wish the guys were here. I wonder how they are taking it_ , I thought as I continued my way from branch to branch.

After quite the jumping, I spotted another team, two girls and one boy, and from their headbands, I guessed that they were waterfall genin. They were sitting in the middle of a clearing and they were talking. _They seem to be confident_ , I thought as I landed behind some bushed, not too far away from them and masked my chakra as best as I could.

I quickly started thinking of different plans and I finally choose the one that seemed to be the most suitable. It was somewhat risky but it was the best I had since it was 3 against 1. So, I took a deep breath and thought of my training at genjutsu back then.

* * *

 _A 4-year-old Akuma was sleeping at the steps, in front of the Uchiha compound. The young raven-haired girl was sleeping so deep that she did not understand that someone was standing in front of her until she was poked on the cheek. The young girl opened her crimson red eyes and rubbed them with the back of her palm. She yawned and a smile found its way on her face as she noticed that the person who had waked her up was actually the person she was waiting for._

 _"Itachi," the young girl said as she stood up and hugged his legs._

 _The 11-year-old Itachi chuckled as he gently grabbed Akuma and placed her on his hug._

 _"What are you doing here Akuma? It is pretty late you know?" he asked the young girl that on cue yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes._

 _"I was waiting for you"_

 _"Why were you waiting for me?"_

 _"I ***yawn*** I wanted you to train me"_

 _" ***chuckles*** I have told you before Akuma that I do not have the time"_

 _"Please Itachi. I really want to train me so I can become strong" the raven-haired girl said and Itachi raised an eyebrow._

 _"Why do you want to become strong?"_

 _"Because I want to protect Naru from the bullies. I want to be able to protect him until he is able to do it himself ***yawn*"** Akuma said as she closed her eyes and leaned on Itachi's chest._

 _The said Uchiha studied her with curious eyes. He definitely was not expecting that kind of answer. It was completely opposite of the one his younger brother, Sasuke, was giving him._

 _" ***chuckles*** Okay Akuma, I will train you but only if you promise that you will not wait for me to return from my missions," Itachi said as she placed her in piggyback style._

 _" ***yawn*** thanks weasel sensei," Akuma said as sleep took her once again._

 _Itachi chuckled at his new nickname and took the road towards Akuma's house. He had met her only a few months ago but she continued to surprise him every day._

* * *

I smiled at the happy memory and did the proper hand signs before trapping the tree waterfall genin under my genjutsu. I made them see that they were been attacked by unknown ninja and how did I knew that it worked? When they started throwing kunai and attacking thin air.

One of them sent a huge Tsunami wave towards my direction and I managed to avoid it the last second. I knew that I did not have a lot of time left since my genjutsu had limited time. Therefore, I grabbed from my weapon pouch, a barely visible metal string and started running as fast as I could, in circles around them.

In the next few seconds, they were tied up for good. I searched each of them carefully and finally found their scroll at the boy's pocket. I smiled as I noticed that it was a heaven scroll. _Just what I need_ , I thought and I was ready to go but seeing them straggling under my genjutsu was only filling me with guilt. I left out a sigh as I released them from my genjutsu.

"What happened?" the boy said as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes adverted on me and they widen as he noticed their scroll on my hands. "Hey, you little brat. Give our scroll back!"

"Sorry, I can't do that," I said as I started jumping aka running as fast as I could away from them.

I knew that they would set their selves free very soon and it would be best if I was as far as I could. I continued running and running until nightfall came. I stopped at a tree branch to catch my breath. _I shall be safe here, for now at least_ , I thought as I finally calmed myself down.

I grabbed some explosive tags and fixed some trap as a few trees that they were surrounding me. I had learnt a trick from a book I had read a few weeks before the graduation test. The real purpose of these traps was clearly to be used as a warning. If anyone would come close to me while I was sleeping, he or she would fall on my traps, then would trigger the explosion and wake me up. In addition, the smoke from the explosion would give me some time to run and have a head start.

I smiled as I placed the last warning trap and returned to my tree branch. I made myself comfortable and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

I woke up from a few rays of sunlight that blinded me temporarily. I wanted to sleep a little more but it was then when I remembered that I was not at my apartment but at the forest of death. I quickly jumped at my feet and left out a sigh as I noticed that I was safe.

I stretched myself and continued my way towards the tower. However, my trip was caught sort as my stomach started to complain. I landed on a small clearing and started looking for anything eatable. I found some berries and started devouring them after I checked with my small book if they were eatable. When I was finished, I picked a few more, wrapped them in a piece of cloth and carefully placed them at my kunai pouch. _That will be enough until I reach the tower,_ I thought and continued my way.

After quite the jumping, I stopped to regain my strength but I was quickly on guard as a group of birds were flying away from a certain area, not too far away from here.

That was meaning only one thing. That something had happened, something bad that scared them and made them fly away from their nests. I did not know why but I had a feeling that it had to do with my comrades. Therefore, I decided to go to the opposite direction from where the birds were going. As I was getting closer, I could feel a very powerful and dark chakra, which was sending shivers at my spine. Finally, I landed on a branch only for a gasp to escape my lips at the scene in front of me. In a small cave, Naruto was lying unconscious and a little in front of him, a badly beaten Sakura along with a badly beaten and unconscious Lee.

In front of them, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, also quite beaten, were watching with scared faces as Sasuke was fighting the sound ninja from before. Black weird marks had appeared at half of his face and his eyes seemed bloodthirsty. In seconds, he had grabbed the ninja's hand and twisted behind his back. He placed his leg at his spine and started pulling until a loud 'crack' echoed in the small clearing. Then, he turned his attention towards the other sound nin, the one who had cow prints on his coat and he seemed scared and like he was ready to pee himself.

I knew that this was not Sasuke but from his look, I knew that he would not hesitate to wound or kill the sound Nin. I decided that I had enough and so, I jumped from the tree and landed a few feet in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke, it's me Akuma. Look, I do not know what happened that made you that angry but I know that this is not you. You would not kill without any mercy wouldn't you?" I said with some uncertainty at my voice.

He was ready to say something when Sakura appeared from nowhere and grabbed his waist. She started crying and he was ready to push her away but I grabbed his hand and made him look at me in the eyes.

"Hey, listen to me! This is not you! I do not know what happened but this is not you! Look at Sakura! She is scared and she crying… she begs you to stop and you are ready to push her aside? You are not the Sasuke I know… so stop! Stop and bring back my childhood friend that I grew up with!" I said and I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks but I did not care.

Sasuke did not say anything, instead, he pulled his hand away from me and grabbed his head as the weird marking started to fade away. He fell on his knees and before he could touch the ground, Sakura and I caught him.

"You are strong Sasuke", the Nin from before said as he grabbed his two unconscious comrades. "Too strong. We cannot hope to defeat you the way you are now. We will strike a deal. I give you the scroll and you will let us go" he told us and grabbed both of his teammates. "It seems we underestimated you but at least we found out what we needed to know. For the moment, we are even. However, if it happened to meet again in combat, I promise you we will not run or hide"

"Wait! Who is this Orochimaru anyway? What he had done to Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"I don't know. All I know is that we were told to target Sasuke. I do not know he send us to assassinate someone who stored such power. I do not even know why Sasuke survived the curse mark. There are many things, I don't know " he said and he continued his way.

 _Curse mark? Orochimaru? Oh man, things are bad, very bad;_ I thought as I looked at my comrades. I did not know what that curse mark was but I was sure that it had to do with those weird marks on Sasuke' skin. As for Orochimaru, I knew only what I had read and nothing more but I knew one thing too well. If he was here and had targeted Sasuke, then it must be for no good reason.

"Hey, guys. Are you ok?" Choji asked them.

"Ino, you look after Lee. We will check the kids." Shikamaru said.

I could feel someone staring. I looked up and saw Neji glaring at Sasuke. He then looked at me. I glared back and for a moment he seemed to smile but soon it faded off. _I wonder what he saw in Sasuke with his Bakugan._

"Sakura is in danger. We have to save her. I will protect her. Do not worry Sakura. It's okay, I will save you." Naruto was speaking to his sleep. His words made me stop my glaring contest and look at him. He seemed quite normal but something about him was off.

"Someone must kick him and wake him up. This is embarrassing." Shikamaru said.

"Can I kick him first?" Choji asked. I facepalmed but then noticed that Sasuke's hand was trembling.

"Just what am I?" Sasuke asked.

I could see in his eyes that he was scared. I looked to Sakura who was looking at him. I _can only imagine what scar this must have left her_. Suddenly, Naruto's screams snapped me from my thoughts and I turned to look at him.

"Everyone hide! No! Get down! Where is the goddamn snake? … Akuma? What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by, that's all"

"You are pretty annoying. Actually, you are a pain in the ass." Shikamaru told him.

"Sakura!?" Naruto said.

"What?" She asked him.

"Your ... Your hair … What happened?" He asked her and it was then when I noticed that they were much shorter and cut uneven. Looking around I spotted patches of pink hair on the ground and I wondered what happened for her to take such decision. Knowing her, she had let her hair long for Sasuke due to a rumour a long time ago.

"Oh this? This is just a slight change. I think is better this way"

"Trust me Sakura, they are better that way," I said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naru asked as he noticed all of us around or close to him. Everyone sighed.

"It's hard explaining to you." Shikamaru told him.

"Everyone helped us." Sakura said. Just then, Ino came holding a limp Lee. Neji and Tenten jumped from the branch and next to Ino.

"I will be taking him." Tenten said.

"Ok." Ino agreed and gave her Lee. She started shaking him up and yelling to him to wake up. Unbelievably, he did wake up.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We are here to help you"

"Where did the sound ninja go?"

"Sasuke drove him away"

"Hey! Bushy brows!" Naruto yelled and I facepalmed.

"Naruto! Don't talk to Lee like that!" Sakura said and punched him in the face. He then went to talk with Sasuke while I stood up and helped Naruto to get up.

"Thanks, Akuma", he said and I gave him a wink, in which he replied with a thumb up.

After a while, everyone left, leaving me alone with my comrades. Sakura told me exactly what happened and after she finished I had taken a very important decision.

"Okay, guys. I am sticking with you from now on"

"No, Akuma. You do not have to do this"

"Sakura is right. You have both scrolls don't you?" Naru asked and I nodded. "Then go, we will be okay"

"For once I agree with the dobe. We made it here just fine. We can find another scroll and reach the tower in the remaining days. We do not need your help"

"Sasuke listen I-"

"I said no Akuma. Go, just go. We will be okay...I promise" he said and I looked at him with a little of disbelief. However, his last two words reminded me of a much younger Sasuke and couldn't help but trust him.

"Okay, then. I will but if you do not show up until the 5th day, I will personally come here and when I do… well let's just hope that you will arrive in time", I said and smirked at their scared faces. "But first, let me help you guys with your wounds and I don't take no for an answer"

I passed the next hour, bandaging and taking care of their wounds. Sakura's were light, while Sasuke's were a little deeper. Naruto's, well most of them were healed which I presume it due to the nine tails but I could still shake the feeling that something was off.

Something had happened to him during their fight with Orochimaru. After I finished, I gave Sakura the rest of my medical supplies just in case they need them again.

"Okay, I am leaving guys. Are you sure you will be aright on your own?" I asked as I stood on a tree branch.

"Of course we will Dattebayo. As a future Hokage, you have my word that we will meet you at the tower!"

"Hn, please. I am no weakling like you. We can make it"

"Take care Akuma and thanks for your help"

"No problem Sakura. I will see you guys at the tower" I said and started heading towards the tower with a heavy heart.

* * *

I had just arrived at the tower and I was trying to find which door was mine. Finally, I found it to be at the very top. When I entered I noticed that no one was inside. The room was practically empty except a board with something written on it. I took a few more steps and studied the message on it carefully.

"If qualities of heaven are what you desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together, the pair less path will become righteous forever. This something is the secret way that guides us from this place today", I read aloud and tilted my head to the side.

 _What the heck is that?,_ I wondered and read it once again. _When heaven and_ _earth are opened together?, The scrolls!",_ I thought and facepalmed as the realization hit me. I grabbed both of the scrolls from my pouch, opened them and placed them at the ground. Suddenly, smoke started coming from both of them and through the smoke, I could barely make out a figure.

"Yo!", the figure said as the smoke cleared and my eyes widen.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"See, what did I tell you?", he said as he messed up with my hair.

"Yeah, yeah I admit it. You were right ***sigh*** "

"What's wrong?", he asked as he knelt at my height.

"Just before I come here, I "bumped" on Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. However, they were at a terrible state and from what Sakura told me, they fought Orochimaru, who bit Sasuke and gave him a weird mark. That mark somehow was activated and he almost killed the sound, Nin, if I had not stopped him. Moreover, I am just worried. I insisted on helping them but they just pushed me away and I ***sigh*** I just worrying about them"

"I see ***sigh*** listen Akuma, what they told and did was the right thing. They need to fight and pass this stage as a team. That is the whole purpose of it anyway. They cannot rely on you all the time. Have a little faith in them; they are my students after all. You made it all by yourself, so I am sure they will make it in time. You will see" he said and stood up.

"Okay, so sensei…"

"Hm?"

"What does the writing on the board mean?"

"Do I really have to explain you?" he asked and I nodded. **"*sigh*** they are the instructions Lord Hokage recorded as principles that chunin should follow. Heaven stands for your mind and Earth stands for your body. If qualities of heaven are you desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher"

"You mean that if my weakness lies in my mind. Then I have to make sure to retrieve all the skill that is necessary for the mission?"

"Exactly and if its earthly qualities you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. Therefore, if your weakness lies in your physical skills, then you have to make sure to work on your physical every single day. So, it's improved all the time"

"So let me see if I got this right. When heaven and earth are opened together, pair less path will become righteous forever. That means that if we have all the necessary skills in our minds and our bodies then we can make it on every single mission, right?"

"See, you already got it. I really do not understand why you needed me to explain"

"Oh do not be so lazy sensei", I said as I friendly punched him on his forearm.

"Good, now that it is all finished and explained. Proceed to the room along with the others and rest until the deadline is over in 1 and a half-day" he said and disappeared.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" I asked practically no one. I left out a sigh, muttered some things under my breath and started walking towards the room he had told me.


	18. Chapter 17

Akuma's POV:

The day passed more quickly than I had expected. All this time, I was with Hinata and her team and I was having fun but I could not stop worrying about Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Finally, the second stage was finally over and we were called to proceed to the main arena. When I arrived there, I noticed a bright orange suit and blond hair, standing out from the ground.

"I knew you would make it Naru!" I shouted as I chocked him in a hug.

"Of course we would do it Akuma, believe it!" he said and I let him go.

"Wow, you three look terrible. I can only imagine what you have been through" I said as I looked at Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke seemed to be in pain and quite exhausted while Sakura had a very worried look at her face and she was constantly looking at Sasuke and more particularly at the mark on his neck.

"Hey, are you two alright?" I asked as I walked next to them.

"Yeah just exhausted that's all," Sakura said as we stood in a line. Naruto stood at the very front, behind him was Sakura, then Sasuke and was last me.

"Okay," I said, not quite believing her but I decided not to push the point any further.

"First of all, congratulations for finishing the 2nd exam," Anko said.

"I am so hungry", Choji complained and I did not blame him.

"What a drag. There are so many left. This is such a pain"

"Sasuke and his team have passed too", Ino squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well of course they did"

"Alright, now pay attention. Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you. You better listen carefully maggots" Anko said and got everyone's attention. "They are all yours, Lord Hokage", she continued and bowed in respect before taking her place amongst the others jounin.

"First, before I tell you what the 3rd exam entails, I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely now, it is something you all need to understand. I am going to tell you about the true purpose of this exam. Why do you suppose our country holds these exams? To raise the abilities of the shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations to be sure, but it is important that you understand its true meaning. The exams are so to speak. There are representations of the battle between our allied nations"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" TenTen asked.

"Now, if we look at our history, all the countries that we are allied with were once neighbouring nations that continently fought each other for power. In order to avoid destroying each other's strength. Those nations picked champions to do battles on behalf of their countries. That was how the chunin selection exams originally began"

"Well, that's great but why we have to go through all these exams then? I mean, it's not like we choose chunin to go and fight" Naruto asked.

"Well actually, there is no question to that part; the point of these exams is to select shinobi worthily to become a chunin. That is just not the whole story. This exams also allowed for a place where shinobi can carry out the pride of their nation on their backs and fight against other ninjas for their lives"

"Pride of their nation?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Many leaders and people of providence from various countries are invited to attend these exams as guests also possible to seek shinobi to work for them. This exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out and more importantly. Those rulers will watch your battles; take note of the strengths that each ninja and each nation is developing. If there is a gap in power between the countries, strong nations are with job requests for their ninja. Moreover, the request in countries they are weak declined. Therefore the stronger our nation is, the better our position when it comes to negotiating with neighbour countries. So, it's important to show how much military strength our village has"

"Okay but even so, why is necessary for us to risk our lives?" Kiba asked.

"The country's strength is the village's strength. The villages' strength is the shinobi's strength. Moreover, the true strength of the shinobi is only achieved when it is pushed on its limits. Such in a life and death battle. This exam is also a change for a village to display the strength of their shinobi. Moreover, the strength of the nation itself. It is because this is an exam when our life is at a line, that is has meaning. For this reason and for the strength of the nation that you are taking part in these exams. It's truly a dream worth striving for"

"But why... why did you use the expression friendship before?" TenTen asked.

"But you also remember only half of what I said. You also you must have the wrong idea of this exams meaning. Balance is preserved by fighting and dying in this custom. In the world of the shinobi, that is friendship. The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your own dream at stake. Very well then, now listen closely. I am going to tell you what you will all be doing in the third part of these exams," he said and after that, a shinobi appeared in front of in a kneeling position.

"Lord Hokage, before you do please allow me Hayate Geko, appointed proctor of the 3rd exam to speak first", he said.

"So be it".

"It's nice to meet you all", the proctor said and he started to cough. He was quite pale and he seemed sick. "There is something, I would like all of you ***cough** * to do before the 3rd exam", he said and started to cough again." We have to have a preliminary exam before we can move to the real one"

"A what?" Sakura asked.

"Preliminary? Just what do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am sorry. Sensei, excuse me but I really do not see the point. What is this preliminary all about? Why can't we just move on the 3rd exam?"

"You see, the first and second exams might be too easy. The fact is we never expected so many of you to still be here. According to the rules of the chunin exams, preliminary can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining"

"But?... Is that fair?"

"It is just that at this stage, we have to speed things up a bit. As Lord Hokage said, many important people will be watching. We cannot afford to waste their time. They have come to see only the best. So, if there is any of you who feel like they do not feel like they are in top physical condition, now is your chance to ***coughs* *coughs*** quit. The preliminaries will start immediately"

"Come on. You mean right now?" Kiba asked,

"We just finished barely surviving the last exam, don't we get a break?" Ino asked.

"Man, what a drag"

"Ehhh… when do we eat?"

"Oh yeah. The winners will be determined by one to one combat sudden death. So like I said, if there is anyone who doesn't feel up to it, now is your time to raise your hand", he said but I did not pay him attention as I was watching the jounin from the sound village.

He seemed to be watching us carefully and when his eyes landed on me, shivers were sent down my spine. I quickly looked back at the proctor, hoping that he would do the same but I could still feel his eyes burning holes at my soul.

"Sasuke," Sakura said and I looked at him only to see that he was holding the back of his neck. "Sasuke, listen to me. You really should quit. You have been like this ever since you tangled with Orochimaru and it is only getting worse. It is that mark he put on you, is not it. You cannot deny it Sasuke. Please... quit now before... I do not know. I am scared" she said with tears in her eyes. "Come on. You know very well as I do that you are in no condition on fighting"

"Shut up Sakura", Sasuke commanded her.

"You think I am blind or something?"

"Will you please be quiet?"

"You think I don't see the suffering you are going through?"

"That's enough Sakura"

"I am sorry but I cannot let you do it to yourself. I am going to tell them about that mark. Then maybe you will-" she said but she was caught off by Kabuto's voice.

"Okay, you got me. I am out" he said.

"Kabuto Yakushi of the leaf village right? Okay, you can go on and step back", the proctor said.

"Got's ya"

"Kabuto, hold on a second. You cannot quit. I do not get it. What's going on?"

"Oh Naruto, I am sorry but my body is just too beaten up. I cannot hack it. I have to put my life on the line without any breaks. My body just can't take it"

"Now then, does anybody else want to quit?" the proctor asked. I looked behind me and I could see that Sakura was ready to raise her hand but Sasuke stopped her.

"Don't you even think of telling them about this mark" Sasuke told her and she started to cry,

"I don't get what you are trying to prove. Do I just have to stand by and watch you tear yourself apart? I cannot bear to watch it"

"Then don't watch but stay out of it. This has nothing to do with you" he said and let her hand. "I told you before. What I am, is an Avenger. For me, this is something more than just an exam. Whenever I become a chunin or not, mean nothing to me. Am I strong, as I have to be? All I want is an answer to that. I can only find out by fighting the strongest. The best. And the best of the best are all here. I walk this path. Not you or anyone can change that"

"Men, you don't know when to quit. Did you hit your head, you idiot? She is saying this because she cares about you" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you are the ones I want to fight the most"

"Alright then. It is time to start the preliminary rounds. The names of each chosen pair are choosing completely at random. Before each match, these names will appear on the screen behind me. There is nothing more to say, let us begin. The names of the first 2 opponents will appear in a moment", the proctor said.

We all turned our attention to the board with the random names being shuffled. After a few seconds, the two first names were shown. _Great,_ I thought. Notice my sarcasm.

 ** _Akuma VS Kaito Mizu_**

"Okay, please the 2 first candidates to step forward," the proctor said and I did.

People started to clear the arena and were making their way towards the upper level. I looked one more time at Kakashi and Old Man, who gave me a reassuring smile but it was not that big help. When the arena was finally empty, my eyes widen as I noticed my opponent.

He was a 17-18-year-old boy with grey hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a grey standard ninja pant, with black sandals. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with open v and high collar. A necklace with silver lightning was around his neck and a katana was strapped at his back.

"You! You are that brat stole our scroll!"

"Well, it was me or you. No other choice" I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"You have been chosen for the first match, Akuma and Kaito Mizu. Any objections?" the proctor asked.

"None"

"No" was my only answer.

"Okay then... Begin!" he said and we both jumped back and stood on a fighting position.

* * *

 **3rd Person's POV:**

"You brat! We were so close on be disqualified because of you!" Kaito said as he unsheathed his katana.

"I told it was not my fault. These were the rules after all" Akuma said as grabbed her twin fans.

"It doesn't matter. I am going to make you pay for the stupid genjutsu you cast on us!" he shouted and charged.

Akuma quickly activated her blades and attacked. Their weapons clashed repeatedly and the sound of metal against metal was echoing through the whole room. Kaito threw a kunai at her and by instinct, Akuma raised her fans in order to protect herself from the hit.

However, that was a mistake as Kaito grabbed the chance and kicked her stomach. She flew back but managed to land on her feet. She touched the place she had been kicked and hissed from the pain. Nevertheless, she did not let that to stop her as she charged once again. The fight went for a while, katana against fans and the match seemed to be without a winner. Finally, the two opponents stopped in order to catch their breath. Both were panting and their bodies were covered in scratches and bruises from the constant hits.

"I have to admit, that you are good for a brat. But you are still a weak child" Kaito said as he started to make hand signs. "Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu", he said as a whip made from water appeared on his hand. With a quick movement, he wrapped it around Akuma's waist, pinning her hands at her side. Kaito smirked when he noticed her shocked and full of fear face. "Let's see you now brat!" he said as he pulled with force.

Akuma's fans fell from her hands as she was heading at an amazing speed towards him. Kaito raised his fist and punched her at her stomach once again. A small cry of pain escaped her lips as she was sent flying. However, Kaito was not over yet and pulled once again. This time, he sent her and made her crash at the one wall after the other. After he tortured her for quite a while, he pulled her toward him. He grabbed his katana and sliced her right side. Akuma screamed from pain as blood started falling from her open wound and staining the ground beneath her. "For Kami's sake shut up!", Kaito said as he punched her at the face.

Poor Akuma was sent flying at the wall that cracked from the force. She landed on the ground and coughed blood due to the impact.

Everyone was watching with holding breaths and pity at their eyes. Naruto tightened his grip on the railing, so much that he knuckles turned white. Sasuke did the same with his fists that he ended up drawing blood from his own skin. Sakura and Hinata were watching with wide eyes and silently praying that her comrade and friend was aright. Shino's expression was hard to read as the collar of his shirt covered him, but deep down, he was worried for his friend.

Kakashi and Iruka watched with shock and fear at their almost unconscious and badly bitten student. They both wanted to interfere but they knew they could not, not yet at least. All they could do was to have hope and trust at her.

" ***laugh*** is this all you got? I have to admit that I was expecting something … more of a challenge from someone who could cast a genjutsu like yours but it seems that I was wrong. You are not but a mere, weak brat!" Kaito said as he tightened his grip on his katana and started slowly to walk towards her.

Akuma looked at the ground with sad eyes. His words had pierced her heart like needles and that only because she knew that they were the truth. She was weak and there was nothing she could do. The words her bullies used to say echoed in her mind, depressing her even more.

 _"_ _Look at her eyes. She is freak, a weak freak that cannot do anything!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, she wants to become an Anbu. Oh please, I doubt she will ever be able to pass the class"_

 _"_ _Have you seen her grades? She is even worse than the other loser, Naruto"_

 _"_ _What a loser. Why don't you return from when you came from outsider?"_

More and More words filled her mind and she closed her eyes, praying to Kami that they would stop. Kaito stopped and raised an eyebrow at her weird behaviour.

' **Pathetic. I expected something more from you but I guess I was wrong'** a voice echoed in her mind.  
She recognized the voice as the same she had heard at the land of waves when they were fighting Zabuza.

' **What did you expect? She is a mere brat and nothing more. Why did I even think that this would be interesting'** another voice echoed in her mind, only that this voice was different.

"Both of you Shut Up!" she shouted as she managed to grab her head.

 _No, I am not weak. I am not a loser. I am going to become an Anbu; I am going to protect Naru. Kakashi sensei believes in me, I am not going to let him down. I am Akuma and I am going to win...win... win!_ she shouted in her mind as she felt more confident with every word. Suddenly, a wave of power and adrenaline filled her body.

It was similar to the one she had felt when she touched Naruto but a little weaker. However, she did not care, as she felt powerful, more determined, and more confident. She opened her eyes, causing Kaito's to widen as he noticed the change. Her crimson red eyes were somehow glowing and a black slit was in the middle, quite resembling the one of a fox.

"I am not weak and certainly I am not going loose at you!" she shouted as she struggled like a wild animal and finally broke the whip that was around her waist.

"How did you-" Kaito asked shocked that she was able to break his jutsu. His eyes along with everyone's widened as she started to make hand signs at an incredible speed.

"Fire Style: Fire Beast Jutsu!" she shouted as she slammed her hand on the ground.

The ground started to shake as fire appeared from her hands and attacked Kaito. The most surprisingly? The fire took the form of a fox and was heading full speed towards her opponent. Kaito unfroze from his shock and started making hand signs as fast as he could.

"Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu," he said and from his mouth, a giant water ball in the shape of a shark's head escaped and attacked the fox.

The two jutsu collided and steam covered the whole room. Kakashi quickly raised his headband and opened his Sharingan while Neji activated his Byuakugan, both eager to see what was going on. Akuma smirked as she disappeared in the steam, her red beast eyes were the last thing Kaito saw.

Sweat started to form at his forehead as he tightened his grip at the Katana and slowly started to retreat. When the steam had almost cleared, Akuma appeared from nowhere, fans at her hand. She jumped and brought her fans down, aiming for his head. Kaito raised his katana and managed to block her attack the last second. He gulped from fear as his blue eyes met her fox-beast red ones and noticed the sick smile on her face that was showing her beast sharp fangs. He stumbled back from the force but managed to find a more stable footing and used it to push her back. However, that affected her slightly as she landed gracefully on her feet.

Without losing a second, the moment her legs touched the ground; she used the momentum to shoot herself forward. She charged once again but this time the speed was higher and her attacks ended up being more effective. Like a tornado of bladed, she attacked her opponent from all sides.

"I had never seen anything like that. I do not know what happened but she simply just... changed" Neji commented as he watched the battle carefully. Kakashi did not comment anything, as he was lost at his own thoughts and questions about his student.

Back at the battle, Akuma had finally the upper hand as she continued attacking and slicing her opponent. Kaito jumped back and put some space between them while trying to catch his breath. Then, he grabbed dozen of kunai and shuriken and threw it at her. Akuma only smirked as she remembered her training with Kakashi.

* * *

 _"Okay, Akuma. Since you managed to avoid my attacks on water, we will try now on land okay?" Kakashi asked her as they both stood at the same spot she had started training her._

 _"Thank Kami," Akuma said as she looked at the sky, causing Kakashi to chuckle._

 _"Now, I and my two shadow clones are going to throw you constantly kunai and shuriken. You must avoid them ONLY, not block them"_

 _"Okay, that seems easy enough-"_

 _"Also, you will have to charge at me at the same time"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"You heard me; you must focus on landing me a hit while at the same time you must avoid my own attacks"_

 _"You really like to torture me, don't you sensei?"_

 _" ***chuckle*** and… Start!"_

* * *

Gasps could be heard from almost everyone as Akuma was jumping right and left, twisting her body in the air, almost dancing and managing to avoid all the kunai and shuriken effectively. Kakashi only smirked under his mask and from his eyes; you could see how proud he was. At the same time, Kaito's eye widened, as he understood that he was out of weapons. All that was left to him, was his katana that was slightly shaking in his hands. Akuma decided to grab the chance and aimed for a front attack. She brought her fan's blades and sliced him on the stomach.

However, her eyes widen as water started coming out of the wound. She turned her head but it was too late as Kaito was coming at her full speed, katana raised and ready. She jumped in the air but Kaito managed to slice her on the back. Akuma landed on all for and hissed due to the pain while ignoring the blood that was coming from her fresh wound.

An inhuman growl escaped her lips and her hands were to her fans, only to see them a few feet away from her. She cursed under her breath as she grabbed a kunai and charged. This time, Kaito easily blocked the attack and with a little push, he sent her flying back. The red eyes girl landed on all 4 and charged by running on all 4, her anger only blinding her mind. She ran into a zig-zag motion and ended up headbutting her opponent. The force of her attack, strong enough that both were sent back.

Kaito hissed as he brought his hand to his forehead and his eyes widen when he noticed blood coming from it. At the same time, on the upper level, while some cheered and actually smirked at her improvement while others sweatdropped at her weird attack but could not deny that it was quite clever. Akuma started to pant heavily as she could feel the sudden rush of power, slowly fading. She had driven herself to her limits and her wounds were only making her situation worse as she knew that it would not take long before she would faint from blood loss and exhaustion.

However, she was not ready to stop fighting, not yet at least. She managed to stand up while biting her bottom lip in order to contain the small yells of pain that were threatening to escape from her mouth as her wound in her back was hurting her with every move.

Kaito had noticed her sudden stop in her attacks and the way she was panting. He knew that this was the time to come out a winner and take revenge on the girl that almost made him and his team disqualify. He smirked as he created a water clone and they both attacked her.

Acting on instinct, Akuma raised her hands in an 'X' from in order to protect her face from the shard blade of the katana. The clones sliced her hands and a scream escaped her lips as they both kicked her and sent her once again at the wall. This time, Akuma fall and landed on her stomach. A pool of blood had started to surround her and she was not moving, causing most of the rookies and their senseis to gasp. The proctor decided that he had seen enough, he walked, stood next to Kaito and said:

"The winner of this match is K-"

However, he did not manage to finish his sentence as a kunai was thrown at Kaito and pierced him between the eyes. His two female comrades screamed as his now dead body fell on the hard ground. Everyone, turned their attention towards the direction that kunai was thrown and their eyes widened to see that the shooter was Akuma.

She was barely able to stand and her fox eyes were glowing while she was sending a murderous glare to anyone who dared to look at her in the eyes.

"Who said that I was finished? I am far from it", she said with a sick psychotic smile, letting the blood dripped from it. Her eyes returned to normal and her world turned black.

She saw the ground coming closer and closer to her face; the only thing she could do was close her eyes, and wait for the impact. However, instead of feeling the hard ground, she felt something soft and warm holding her. She opened her one eye and smiled faintly at her holder. _Kakashi Sensei_ , she thought as she felt exhaustion taking her over.

 **'** **Not bad Kit'** the so familiar voice from the bridge echoed in her mind.

 **'** **For a human, was something'** the other said and caused her to mentally smile.

Iruka was watching carefully as Kakashi handed the injured Akuma to the medical ninja. _You were right Kakashi, she defiantly is something else_ , he thought as the memory of them talking flashed into his mind

* * *

" _You were right Kakashi, they are good. They all developed very impressive skills" Iruka said as he took off his ninja mask._

 _"Yeah but the chunin exams can break anyone. We will see if they can tough it out"_

 _"Yeah, so… have you considered who from your team is going to take the exams alone?"_

 _"Yes I have"_

 _"Then who is he or she?"_

 _"Akuma," Kakashi said in a calm and bored tone, not taking his eyes from his book._

 _"What?! Are you crazy Kakashi? From all four of them, you chose Akuma. You cannot…. I mean, you cannot. Her grades are average, almost as bad as Naruto's and she cannot do perfectly jutsu. She is not read nor trained to survive her own and-"_

 _"For once in your life Iruka will you shut up?!", Kakashi said, losing his coolness. "That is your problem Iruka. You criticize your students according to their grades and nothing more. Things that you are teaching them are only 2% of what they will need in order to survive out there and you know it. Akuma is stronger and more capable than you think. She is extremely talented at taijutsu and her skills are far better than Naruto's. She is cleverer than you think and she knows it. Because of your stupid way of seeing your students, she lacks self-confidence because she compares herself with the others according to her grades and her skills on basic jutsu while she can do much more. Therefore, I will say it to you once again; she is not your student anymore. She is mine and I know what she is capable of. You will see in due time that you were wrong", he finished his speech and disappeared._

* * *

Iruka smiled at the memory, as he finally understood that he was wrong. _I admit it Kakashi, I was wrong. I promise that I will change my methods. You have grown up too much Akuma; I can only imagine how much Naruto has too._


	19. Chapter 18

**Akuma's POV:**

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

A groan escaped my lips as the unknowing sound was driving me crazy. I opened my eyes, wanting to see what it is, but I quickly closed them as a bright light blinded me. I opened them again, this time slowly and let them adjust to my surroundings. When they did, I blinked twice as I saw a white ceiling. I turned my attention to my right and saw that the annoying sound was from a heart monitor. _Wait a minute, white ceiling? Heart monitor? Oh, Kami, I am in a hospital am I not?_ I thought and tried to stand up only for another groan to escape my lips.

"Oh you are awake", someone said and I turned my attention to my left and noticed a nurse that I swear was not there before. "I am going to inform your sensei", she said after a while and left the room.

I tried once again to stand up and this time, I bit my bottom lip in order not to scream from the sharp pain that was coming from well… most parts of my injured body.

"Need a hand?" a very familiar and bored voice said and I turned my attention to the source, only to come face to face with my masked sensei.

"Please" was all I managed to say and he quickly helped me. "Thank you sensei," I said as I finally stood on a sitting position, my back touching the pillow. "So, what did I lose?"

Kakashi sensei then proceeded about telling me in a few words of what happened. I laughed at Naruto's match and felt sorry for poor Kiba and I was impressed on how Sakura managed to kick Ino out of her head. I could only imagine that this was the worst nightmare for both of them. My eyes widen when I heard about Hinata and Lee's fight but he reassured me that both of them were okay. I left out a sigh when he finished and heard that everyone was okay in general. However, I noticed that he had not said anything about my match and so I decided to ask him.

"So, sensei… what about my match?"

"What about your match?"

"Did I win, lose? How is Kaito?" I asked and from his sudden change in his expression, my eyes widen.

"Kaito is… well… dead"

"W-what?"

"He was ready to be announced the winner of the match when you threw kunai and got him between the eyes, ensuring him a fast but certain death"

"I-I… I killed h-him" I said and tried my best to keep a stiff upper lip but I failed as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

The monitor started beeping even faster as my heartbeat started to increase. I just could not believe it. _I killed, I killed him. Right in front of everyone. Without mercy. I killed him,_ those three words were repainting on my mind repeatedly and for a moment, I thought I would go crazy. I thought I would but suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to meet my sensei's only visible onyx eye.

"Calm down Akuma. Take a deep breath and calm down" he said, his voice was calming me down and I did as I was told. "There, do you feel better?" He asked me and I gave a nod as I tried to lie down.

"Sensei… did I… won?" I asked in a weak voice, as suddenly I started feeling weak.

"Well, because you fainted before Hayate announce you a winner, the Hokage along with the jounin, decided that it was a tie. Meaning that yes, you somehow won but you will not continue to the finals"

"I do not care so much…. I cannot believe… I killed someone today" I said as I looked at my hands that were trembling. Suddenly, a gloved hand was placed on top of them.

"This is part of being a ninja Akuma"

"I know"

"However, you did it very well and I could not be more proud of you. You definitely surpassed yourself back then" he told me as he started to leave.

"Thank you sensei but what are you doing here anyway? I know that you are not here just for me"

" ***chuckles*** you are right Akuma. I happened to be near because I am going to take Sasuke for training. The doctor said that except your wounds, you are quite exhausted and dehydrated. He said that you will be able to leave the hospital in a day or two. For now, he advises you to rest and sleep" he explained and gave me a closed eye smile before leaving the room.

A faint smile found its way on my face as sleep started to take me. I left out a sigh and let my eyes to close and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

* * *

"There my little demon. You gave quite the fight, didn't you? You made me proud Akuma" a voice whispered to my ear.

"W-who are you?" I asked as I barely managed to open my eyes.

For some odd reason, I felt sleepier than before and all I wanted to do was to sleep but I had to see who was the voice belonging too.

"None of your concern. However, it is time to take you back" the voice said and I managed to turn my head to see who was speaking.

It was the sound jounin from before. _What is he doing here?,_ I wondered but my eyes adverted to a weird orange liquid that was inside a syringe.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I am helping you sleep," he said as he connected the syringe with my IV that was keeping me from dehydration.

My eyes snapped open, as I understood that he was drugging me with a hypnotic. As the orange liquid started entering my system, I started feeling sleepier and I could barely move my body. However, I fought against it. I gathered all my will, raised my hand and pulled the needle out of my hand. I saw his eyes widening and it was then when I noticed that they were a shining yellow, resembling the ones of a snake.

"O-Orochimaru," I said as I managed to jump out of the bed, only to almost fall to the ground if it was not the heart monitor, to grab from.

"So, you know me. How interesting but that does not matter anymore. Come here Akuma" he said and licked his lips as he started walking closer to me, the syringe at his right hand.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted and looked at him in the eyes.

Big mistake as suddenly, I saw my death. He killed me by slicing me my throat and then letting me fall on a pool of my own blood.

* * *

 **3rd Person's POV:**

After seeing her own death, Akuma fell on all four while desperately struggling for air. She started to shake from fear, causing Orochimaru to smirk before start walking towards her.

"There, what you saw is going to be true…. Unless you be a good girl and stand still", he said as he finally stood in front of her.

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Akuma's crimson eyes were filled with fear and you could clearly see that she was struggling to keep her tears and prevent them from falling.

"And where do you think you are going my little demon? Now stand still and soon everything will be over", he said and brought the syringe close to her neck.

Suddenly, Akuma smirked, gathered all he will power and pushed his hand away, causing the syringe to fall on the floor. Bangs and voices could be heard outside of the locked door as nurses and doctors tried to enter the room. Our heroine grabbed the chance and started making hand signs and soon and with a poof of smoke, a pillow replaced her body. Orochimaru threw the pillow at the side and quickly scanned the room. He found her standing on top of her hospital bed, panting. He smirked, as he knew that even the small quantity of the hypnotic was enough to put her down.

"Naughty little demon," he said and licked his lips. "There is no place for you to hide"

"There is" was all Akuma said before jumping from her bed and to the window.

She made herself into a ball as she smashed the window and started falling from the third floor. However, she managed to land on her feet but a sudden sheer pain at her ankle was enough to tell her that it had spread or worse broken. Her vision started to blur and found it difficult to breathe. She knew that she had a few minutes in maximum before she would faint. Therefore, she did the only thing she could she started running. She ran between the villagers, who simply ignored her or glared at her. As usual, she ignored them and focused on her task, reaching the Hokage building.

When she was halfway to her goal, she tripped on a rock and but managed to keep her balance. She continued running and looked behind her back, to see if she was followed. She left out a sigh when she noticed that she was not but before she could turn her attention to the front, she bumped on someone. The force is great enough that she fell back and landed on her back. She tried to move but she quickly found it impossible as the drug had started to affect her body. The persons she had bumped was none other than one of the legendary Sanin, Jiraiya.

Seeing the young girl down, he tried to apologize but he quickly noticed that she was not responding to his words. She picked her bride style and his eyes widen when she heard three words coming from her mouth.

"Orochimaru… Hokage… help" she managed to say before losing consciousness for good.

Jiraiya's eyes widen as held the girl carefully and started running towards the Hokage office. He jumped on the rooftops, hoping that he would reach his destination sooner. He did not know why he was suddenly caring about that kid. Had to do with the fact that she said Orochimaru's name or she somehow triggered him to help her. Speaking of the girl, Jiraiya studied her carefully. Her raven black hair was floating at the wind while he was running and she was wearing nothing more than a simple hospital gown. Her body was small, for someone her age and from a first look, you thought it would break into thousands of pieces.

However, what had really drawn his attention were her crimson red eyes. He knew that kind of colour was quite rare and he could not help but feel like he had seen them before. The question was who and in whom. Finally, after quite the running, he reached the Hokage building. He jumped at his balcony and entered through the window. Hiruzen was surprised to see his student, entering from the window. However, his attention quickly went to the young girl, he was having on his arms.

"Akuma," he said as he stood up. Jiraiya stood in the middle of the room and laid the young girl carefully on the ground. Hiruzen quickly ran and knelt next to her, his eyes filled with worry and question. "What happened Jiraiya?" he asked.

"I do not know Sarutobi sensei. All I know, I was walking down the streets when she bumped on me. She seemed quite weak and she was not responding to anything I was telling her. Then she said three words 'Orochimaru, Hokage and help"

"Quickly, bring me a medical ninja right away!" Hiruzen ordered one of the Anbu who bowed and disappeared.

After a silent minute that to both men seemed like a century, a female medical Nin entered the office. She quickly knelt next to the young girl and started to examine her carefully. Another minute passed with no one saying a word and that was only making the two men even more nervous. Finally, the young woman stopped her examination, left out a sigh and said:

"She is going to be aright. She has nothing than a spread ankle, possibly from a fall she had earlier. A nasty one if I may say. In addition, a few opened wounds that were caused by broken glass. Other than that, she is good. As for her unconscious state, she seemed to be drugged"

"Drugged?" the two men questioned.

"Yes and from a powerful hypnotic. I do not know what happened but thank Kami the quantity inside her body is little, so she will wake up in an hour the most. However, if it was more, she could be knocked out for a few days, depending on how much of it, would enter her system" she said as she stood up.

"I see, thank you very much. You are dismissed" the Hokage, said and the young woman bowed before exiting the room. "Find out in what room she was hospitalized and research", he said to one of his Anbu.

"Yes sir," the female Anbu said and disappeared with a familiar poof of smoke.

"Who is this girl Sarutobi sensei?", Jiraiya asked as he studied the girl once again.

"That is Akuma. She is the girl that we found at the gates, at the day of Minato's funeral"

"I see, so any idea why-", Jiraiya tried to say but stopped when Akuma opened her eyes and gasped for some earth.

"Easy Akuma. You are safe now" Hiruzen said as he held her to stand a sitting position.

"Old Man … Orochimaru… Hospital… drug"

"Calm down Akuma. Deep breath" he said as he noticed her that she was on the verge of a panic attack. "Now, tell me from the start what happened"

" ***sigh*** I was sleeping on the hospital when I heard someone talking. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that it was the jounin from the sound but when I saw his yellow snake eyes, I quickly understood that he was Orochimaru. He tried to drug me but I managed to escape. However, I am scared right now because he made me saw my death and he said that I made him proud and that it was time for me to return. I have no idea why he said that and I am really scared right now", she explained, talking faster and faster as her heartbeat increased while her eyes watered.

"I see. You do not have to worry Akuma. I sent an Anbu check what happened and she will be back soon. You are safe now. In addition, you are not the only one, Kabuto, who we learnt that he was a spy of Orochimaru, tried to kill Sasuke but Kakashi prevented him and chased him down but unfortunately lost him in the process"

"I see. So, he is not only after me huh?"

"It seems that way"

"Do you have in mind or have considered why Orochimaru would be after you?",Jiraiya asked and the girl raised an eyebrow at him.

"And who you might be?"

"Akuma, this is my former student Jiraiya. He is the one who brought you here"

"Oh… then thank you master Jiraiya" she said and bowed with her head. "To answer your question, I do not know and I believe me I wish I knew," she said and before Jiraiya could ask or say anything, smoke appeared in the middle of the room as the female Anbu came for her report.

"Lord Hokage, I returned from the investigation," she said as she knelt on one knee.

"What did you found?"

"The nurses and the doctors said that they hurt noise from her room and when they tried to enter, they found the door locked. When they finally managed to enter, they found only a broken window, the room in a bad shape and a broken syringe with an orange liquid. They tested it and they found that it is a very powerful drug, positively the one they one in the young girl's body"

"I see, you are dismissed," The Hokage said as and the Anbu disappeared the same way she had appeared.

"Akuma, I know that you may be scared right now but you have to ret. Jiraiya will take you home and I will have an Anbu to watch over you"

"There is no need for the Anbu old Man," she said as she stood up. "I will be okay if I stay on busy and public places"

"Are you sure"

"Positively. I do not think he will try something like this again, not soon actually. Also, he grabbed the chance when I was sleeping, this time I will be more alert and ready" she said, her weak voice suddenly filled with determination.

"Very well but at least, I will have you watched when you sleep for a few days until we make sure that he will not come after you again"

"Thank you, Old Man," she said and bowed.

"Jiraiya, I hope you do not mind escorting her home"

"Well, sensei I have to-" he tried to say research but the glare of the Hokage was enough to make him shiver. "No there is no problem", he said and left out a sigh.

"Thank you master Jiraiya", Akuma said and bowed. "Old man, may I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Of course you can Akuma. Jiraiya, please wait outside for a minute"

"Yes sensei", the Sanin said and exited the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about Akuma?" The Hokage asked her as he stood on his chair and smoked from his pipe.

"Something happened in the land of waves, with Naruto and me. Something strange and something similar happened to me during my fight"

"And what is that?"

"You see, we Sasuke, Naruto and I were against a powerful opponent, who had trapped us in an ice mirror jutsu and was attacking us with senbone. When Sasuke protected Naruto and ended up on a 'death' state, Naruto snapped. A weird red chakra covered him and I know that it was the nine tails. The weird thing is...that when I touched it... it crawled on my body. Moreover, for a moment, I felt powerful... as I could do anything. Also... I heard a voice talking to me. The weird thing is that I heard it again during my match. Only that this time, I heard two...and that is why I shouted to them to shut up because they were calling me weak..when I heard them, I somehow snapped and felt like at the bridge, like... this weird wave of power was giving me the ability to do anything but at the same time, I felt like it was corrupting and using me"

"I see Akuma and I wish I knew what was happening to you or how you and Naruto are seemed to be so connected. Perhaps it has to do with the nine tails. I wish I knew. However, what you said and if we take into consideration your unknown past and the weird words Orochimaru told you, we can only assume that he knows something more. However, that is not the case. What matters, is or you to rest and calm down. I will search and I will try to find if I manage to find anything that would explain that weird 'power' of yours"

"Thank you old Man", Akuma said, bowed and exited the room.

What both they did not know, however, was that two more people had heard their conversation. One is Jiraiya, who was standing at the door and the other, a foundation Anbu, hidden just outside the room.

"Master Jiraiya, I am ready. Thank you for waiting" Akuma said as she opened the door.

"No problem kid. Let's take you home" he said and together exited the building.

"Say Master Jiraiya, you are one of the legendary Sanin, aren't you? The Great Toad Sage?"

"Yeah, how do you know me, kid?"

"I had read about you. Also, you are the author of my favourite book"

"What book?"

"The tales of a Guchi (?) Ninja"

"You read it and you said it is your favourite?", Jiraiya asked, shocked but also extremely happy that she was reading it"

"Yeah, also the hero of the book has the same name as my best friend, Naruto"

"Naruto like Naruto Uzumaki? Blond hair, blue eyes, whiskers and extremely _loud and noisy?_ " Jiraiya asked while emphasizing the loud and noisy.

"Yeah, that's him… Wait! How do you know him?"

"I train him"

"You do? Wow, then he is very lucky and definitely needing it since he against Neji"

"Tell me a little about that Neji"

"Well, I do not know him personally since I have seen him only twice but from what Kakashi sensei told me, he tried to kill his cousin and my best friend Hinata, during their fight. However, I do not think he is that bad, I just believe that he is misunderstood. I mean, everyone end doing bad things and act selfish and bad because something similar or something very traumatic happened when they were young", Akuma said, not noticing the amazing face of Jiraiya.

For some odd reason, Jiraiya could not stop being impressed and amazed by the young girl. From how she rejected the help of the Hokage, to how she escaped Orochimaru and how she speaks and takes the side of bad people, saying that they are just misunderstood.

He did not know why but this girl ha something special. It was her character. Her appearance? He could not decide or know but he was certain that this girl was no ordinary. They continued to talk for a while and before they knew it, they had reached her apartment. Immediately, Akuma's expression changed and her mood dropped as she had started to like Jiraiya.

"Thank you once again Master Jiraiya. I hope I will see you again, possibly training Naruto" , she said and bowed once again.

"It was a pleasure of meeting you Akuma. I do hope that we will meet again" Jiraiya said and saw the young girl entering her apartment.

He went to leave but something kept him back. So, instead of going home or do some research, he sat on a rooftop and for a few hours, he stood guard outside of Akuma's window.


End file.
